


clementine

by Starrisontrash



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, Roommates, Single Parents, Strangers to Lovers, harristarr, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 46,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrisontrash/pseuds/Starrisontrash
Summary: George is forced to get a roommate so he can make the world go around for he and his daughter, Ashley. When Ringo moves in, George don't know how to feel about him.





	1. Chapter 1

“How much for this?” the boy in front of him looked almost anxious when George looked down on the vinyl, Divide by Ed Sheeran. “20 punds, but I’ll give it to you for 18” he said and gave the boy a friendly smile. He had pink hair and casual clothes. He was probably just some years younger than George. He was probably the same age as George was when Stella was born.  
The boy with pink hair brought out two tens and George got out a bag for the record and gave the boy his change and put the record in the bag before handing that over to the boy who thanked him before leaving the tiny shop. 

That had been Georges second costumer this day, and he had to close in an hour. Tuesdays were often like this, if he was lucky there would be five costumers. The small shop was filled up with LPs. Mostly were used but a few were completely new. Due to its location, George would sometimes be lucky and get some tourists, that often happened during the summer. People often preferred to stay on the main shopping street and then missed the tiny shops off it, like Georges shop.

The bell over the door rang and the only one that could easily make it seem like it’s a beautiful sunny summer day, on a stormy autumn day like this. Ashley was four years old and was Georges daughter. Her mom had been out of the picture since she was born. She first thought that she was ready to be a mother but then when Ashley was born, she had decided to leave. George had accepted it, he and her were never a couple, just some dates. That lead to George and Ashley being on their own.  
Behind Ashley came Linda with her daughter Mary. Linda was married with Georges childhood friend, Paul. The two had been there for George and Ashley since day one, picking the girl up from daycare when George was working and bringing her to the shop. Sometimes they would take her home to theirs and her and Mary would play until George would pick her up. 

“Good evening George, any records sold?” Linda said. Ashley had already run behind the register and taken off her raincoat. George lifted her up and placed her in his lap “two”. Linda gave him an encouraging smile “it will turn around, George, don’t give up”. “Hopefully, thanks a lot for picking Ashley up” George said, running his fingers through Ashley’s hair. “No problem, if there is anything you need help with, just call” Linda said while Mary pulled her arm, wanting to go home. “Will do, good evening” George said, waving the two goodbyes.  
“Wanna go and unpack some vinyls?” he looked down on his little daughter who immediately lighted up at the sound of that “Yes”. He smiled and put her down before standing up and took her hand “come on!”.

Every time when Ashley lifted up a vinyl, she always smiled a little bit wider. That made George feel a warm feeling inside his heart, her excitement is something he would never get tired of. He lifted a record up “who’s this, Ashley?” she only needed to look at it for a second “ABBA!” she said, with a big smile. George smiled and put the record down. Ashley looked over on the record “we should buy it” which made her George laugh “we already have it at home, sweetie, we have all their records at home”. Ashley nodded “’m hungry” she said. George checked his watch “yeah it’s about time to go home, come on sweetie”

George locked the door after the two and hurried down the street, trying to ignore Ashley’s pleads to stop at the bakery next to the record store. “Sweetheart, we can’t buy anything like that, right now” he said, picking the angry little girl up. “Come on, we’re going grocery shopping”.

He sat his daughter down in the cart since she insisted on not walking. He walked around, looking for some special deals. He was delighted to find that both cheerios and yogurt being on sale. “nana!” Ashley reached out for a pair of bananas in the fruit aisle. George looked down on his pleading daughters and picked down a pair of bananas to Ashley’s delight.  
He picked up some more groceries, trying to find the best prices. When he got to the register, he paid and put it all down in the bags and of course Ashley helped him.  
The two walked down the streets of London. George held Ashley’s hand on one hand and had the bag of groceries in the other. They made their way down to the underground and waited for their train to arrive. Ashley would say hi to everyone they passed. Many would smile and say hi back to her. She started up a conversation with an elder couple down on the station. George had excused her but they elder couple said they didn’t mind. Soon Ashley were telling them about her room, and it didn’t take long until she had invited them over to have dinner at their apartment. The couple had chuckled, and the man had said that they would remember that as George’s and Ashley’s train arrived. She waved them goodbye as the train rushed away, shooting them one of her wonderful smiles. 

George gently held the tomato sauce over the spaghetti before putting it on the table. He walked out in the living room, where Ashley were watching tv. “Time to eat” he said, Ashley nodded and ran out in the kitchen, leaving the tv on. George turned it off before following his daughter.

“Ashley, sweetie” George looked over on her. Ashley looked up from her food, she had tomato sauce all over her face “mhm?” her mouth was stuffed. “You know that we don’t have a lot of money, not like Scrooge McDuck?” she nodded “Well sweetie, I have decided to turn our record room into a bedroom, and we will rent it out. Like some other person will also live here, how does that sound?” George continued. The record room was where all Georges records, and the ones that didn’t fit in the store, were held, some of their clothing were also held in there and Georges desk. Now George had to make things go around and had to rent it out. “You mean I will get a mommy or daddy?” Ashley looked hopefully over on her dad. George shook his head “no, no sweetie, someone will just live there, well here but you see, it’s not like Linda and Paul, not a boyfriend or girlfriend” he explained. He could see how Ashley looked slightly disappointed. “Give the room to someone nice” she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

George woke up with Ashley sleeping next to him. The storm had gotten worse over the evening and Ashley had ran into his room in the evening. George had been reading when, without a word she had climbed up on the double bed and laid next to her dad. George hadn’t questioned it and had dimmed the light of the lamp before continuing reading while slowly stroking Ashley’s hair while she slowly fell asleep.

“Daddy, will I ever have a mommy?” Ashley sat across George at the breakfast table, eating cereal. She was too short for the chair and her legs swung freely under the table. George took a sip from his coffee “Don’t know, sweetheart, but you’re happy with me, right?” he asked before taking a bite of his sandwich. Ashley nodded “but all of my friends have mommies”. George felt bad for the little girl. He didn’t have the heart to tell her everything, about her mom, his problems and all those other stuffs that could bring his little sunshine down. “Yes, but sometimes people don’t have a mommy or a daddy, and that is totally fine, they are just as happy as the people that have both” George took a sip from his coffee. Ashley nodded, her little head filled with thoughts. “And sometimes people have two mommies, or two daddies and they are also happy, all families are different” George added. Ashley nodded again “but I want a little sister”.

“Daddy, you need to jump too!” Ashley jumped in yet another puddle. George swore to himself on why he was wearing sneakers when he followed his daughter in the puddle. Ashley laughed over the mixture of mud and water that splashed over her legs. She looked up at her dad with a mischievous smile before jumping up and down, splashing all over Georges jeans and her rain clothes. She then proceeded to jump the next puddle and do it all over again. George often wondered why kids saw it as their personal duty as a kid to jump in every puddle they could possibly see.   
The two of them was on their way home from the playground. George had the shop closed on Wednesdays and Thursdays. He wanted some time with his daughter and needed some time away from the store. He ran up to his daughter and lifted her up. “Come on you need a bath”

George muttered and tried to take of Ashley’s rain jacket. The zip had gotten stuck and he couldn’t get it off. After a while and a lot of tries and some whines from Ashley who had gotten impatient. He hanged it up before walking in into the bathroom with Ashley in his arms. “swim suit!” she exclaimed. “You want your swimsuit?” George asked, turning on the water in the bathtub. He put her down on the floor and she ran off. Probably to put on her swimsuit. George checked the water so it wouldn’t be too hot for Ashley and put her two RubberDucks’s in the water. That’s when the phone rang. He dried off his hands before turning of the water and went to answer the phone.  
“Hello!” Paul’s cheery voice nearly shock George, Paul was always excited, but he seemed nearly extra excited today. “Good afternoon, Paul” “You’re still looking for a roommate, right?” Paul asked, he had been the first George had told about the whole idea. “Well, I haven’t really started searching for it yet” George said as Ashley walked over to him, dressed in her purple swimsuit with Ariel on it. “Well guess what George, I got this co-worker, he has just gotten thrown out from his old apartment and is really in need of a new place, what if I send him over, and you can see if you’re interested” Paul said.  
Ashley had gotten impatient and had started to pull on Georges shirtsleeve “Daddy, I wanna bath”. George ran his hand through her dark hair and nodded “Just wait a minute, sweetie”. Ashley groaned but did wait, however, she didn’t stop pulling as her dads’ shirtsleeve. George returned to the call. “Okay, uhm, yeah, when can he come?” he asked. He could nearly see Paul smile through the phone “does today work for you guys, because then he can be at your place in like two hours, after work” “sure yes, uhm sounds good” George said, lifting Ashley up. “Perfect!” Paul said “I know you’ll like him! Bye darling”. Paul hung up before George could answer. He hugged Ashley closely and gave her a peck on her cheek. “Come on, let’s give you a good old bath!”

Ashley splashed water on her dad. She giggled when he grimaced. “Ashley, later today, someone will come and talk to me, could you possibly stay in your room then?” George asked. Ashley nodded, being fully concentrated on trying to keep one of the rubber ducks under the water. George chuckled and lightly splashed a bit of water on her. 

George held Ashley close to his chest. She was wrapped up in a giant towel. George hugged her tightly and pecked her on her forehead. The two were seated in Ashley’s room, in her bed, together with her favourite plushie, a fox she had named Mr. Fox, after Roald Dahls book.   
“Should you get dressed, sweetie? The guy who’s looking at the room is coming soon” George asked. He didn’t really want to stop this cuddly, cozy moment but he needed the money.   
As Ashley got dressed, George walked over to their record room. The room was nice, but it was full of their stuff. He carefully took the boxes with the records that was going to the store out and decided that the best place to stand them was his bedroom. He then decided that he needed to look over the clothes in the room. It only was their jackets and boots for different seasons. George thought about where to put them. The obvious answer was to use the clothing hanger, but he didn’t want to make it seem like the place is stuffed for the guy, even though, it definitely was. He swore to himself, but he went over to the hallway and put on all the jackets, which weren’t more than two each, on the hangers.   
He thought about what he should do with the rest of the stuff in the room. That’s when someone knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo who could it be


	3. Chapter 3

George took a deep. He reached after the doorknob and opened. Behind the door stood a man about his age. He was shorter than George and had a beard and hair down to nearly his shoulders. He was well-dressed in a suit. His lips were formed in a nervous smile and had an abnormally large nose. However, none of those things were the first thing George noticed about the man. Instead it where his big blue eyes that mesmerized George. He realized that he was nearly staring and pulled himself together. He reached out his hand “Hi, I’m, uhm, George”. The man smiled a wider smile, now more confident “Richard, but people usually call me Ritchie or Ringo” he said, winking. George felt something inside warm up but he decided to ignore and made a gesture for Richard to come in.  
He nodded and stepped into the hallway. He hanged up the suit and looked around. “Cute kid, she’s your niece?” Ringo nodded at a photo hung up of Ashley. George closed the door “no, uhm she’s actually my daughter” he said, wondering if Paul had mentioned her. “Oh, I am so sorry, uhm, you just looked so young” Ringo said, looking quite embarrassed. “It’s fine, yeah I was young when she was born, come on let me show you a tour” George said, giving Richard a sympathetic smile. 

He showed the man around the apartment. George felt quite embarrassed about how messy apartment were, Ringo however didn’t seem to mind, thankfully. George thought that he seemed like a nice guy and had some horribly funny dad jokes. When showing the record room, Ringo seemed very excited about the fact that George played guitar, apparently Ringo played drums, and was very impressed by the fact that George had his own record store. “Do you want coffee?” George asked, wanting to know more about the man that may be his roommate. “Would be lovely” Ringo smiled.

As Ringo sat down at the kitchen, George started fixing the coffee. He wondered if he had any biscuits. He doubted it but decided to check. The pantry was mostly filled with cans but he did see the red package of Digestive. It was far from filled, sometimes George would enjoy a midnight snack. “Want one?” he held up the package towards Ringo. “sounds good” the man said. George put down the package on the table, not caring to put them on a platter.  
The coffee was done. George took out two mugs and put them too on the table. He poured up the coffee and looked over on the blue-eyed man “sugar or milk?” George asked. Richard smiled warmly “sugar please”. George noticed that Ringo took four spoons of sugar, he himself preferred a little milk and a spoon or two of sugar. He looked up at the man across the table. Ringo had pulled his hair back behind his ear and George could see a streak of white hair. The man was looking out through the window, out over the tree that leaves now was coloured red and yellow. He knew he had to ask him something. 

“Paul said you were new in town” the blue-eyed man looked over on him “Mhm, yeah, from Liverpool originally, Paul said you were too” He took a sip from the cup. George nodded “Yeah, grew up there, moved down here to study and since then I’ve stuck” he said, moving his hair behind his ear and took a sip of coffee. Ringo also took a sip and nodded “quite understanding, it’s beautiful here”.  
The two men continued chatting. George could feel now and then feel Ringo’s foot moving over his own. He swore he could see Ringo wink after some stuff that George nearly would say was flirtatious. Ashley had run in, in the middle of the conversation, shouting that she also wanted biscuits. Ringo had laughed at it and held out the packets. She had looked at his suspiciously at first but then taken the package and taken a biscuit. George had gotten her a glass of juice and soon she was seated in her dads’ lap, questioning Ringo over ‘very important questions’. Ringo had been nice and answered every question like it was an interview for ‘Rolling Stone’.

George knew it; if anyone was going to move in here, it was going to be Ringo. Ashley was already a big fan of him and he seemed to have nothing against her energetic nature. He had a great sense of humour and he made George somewhat special. Like this was the place Ringo was supposed to be. Living with George and Ashley, being their friend. 

Before Ringo left George asked him if he would be interested in the room. He knew it was fast, but he would rather have Ringo that Paul knew, than a complete stranger. Someone who knew that a small child lived there, someone who would be too interested in her. He didn’t want to think that way. He wanted someone he could trust, and he knew he could trust Ringo. Over the coffee he had been told that Ringo not only was Paul’s new coworker, but also a childhood friend of Linda. When he asked Ringo to move in, the man had smiled and gladly accepted the offer. The two exchanged numbers to go more into detail. 

Ashley waved goodbye to Ringo through the window. He had smiled and waved back before heading over to a Toyota and drove away. Ashley only stopped waving when the car had disappeared behind a street corner. She looked over on her dad that was holding her “I like him, daddy”. George smiled and gave her a peck on the forehead “me too”. Those two words led to Ashley asking George the rest of the evening if he and Ringo were in love, and if that meant that Ringo was now her dad too and if she was getting a little sister. Questions that led to George blushing and simply answering some ‘no’s now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know that Linda is American so theres like no way she and Ringo are childhood friends but lets just roll with it


	4. Chapter 4

It had been some weeks since the meeting and Ringo had been over two more times, so the three of them is to get to know each other.   
The first time, Ringo had helped George get out the stuff from the record room. The record player was now placed next to the tv, and the desk forced into Georges room in a corner. When the stuff was out, the pretty hideous wallpaper stood out. The pea green wallpaper had George reminded why this room was newer used as a bedroom.  
The second time Richard had brought a light blue paint. The two had spent the day painting the room. Ashley had come in and had helped them. Well maybe helped wasn’t the word. Unless, you find leaving blue hand prints all the wall and on George and Ringo. Ringo had laughed it off when George said that he could buy a new shirt, since Ashley had left three tiny blue handprints on Ringo’s white shirt. Ringo had brushed it off and told him that it was fine.

It was Saturday and time for Ringo to move in. George had worked Wednesday and Thursday to take the weekend off to help him. Paul and Linda had come over and George and Paul were now trying to understand a manual for a closet from IKEA. “This doesn’t make any sense! I would have understood more if it was in Swedish” Paul exclaimed. George could somewhat understand it, clearly more than Paul. But after all, pretty much everything in Ashley’s room was from IKEA and he had done it all, even with a newborn to take care of. Paul clearly didn’t have the same experience, George was pretty sure that most of the furniture’s was bought, already built together.  
A shadow laid upon the two man. They turned around to face whoever stood there. Linda looked down on the two men. “I can see you have done nothing while we were down to get the last boxes” she was clearly amused by the two. She put down the box she was holding and sat herself down between the two men. “Look” she pointed “You put this part together with this one”. She must’ve seen how confused the two men looked. She sighed and clapped the two on the back “You two boys go and unpack, I can fix this on my own”

George walked out the door into the livingroom. Ashley and Mary were sitting in one of the already empty boxes, Ringo was sitting next to it. Ashley and Mary were giggling over something that Ringo said. George walked up to the three. Ashley looked up on her dad “Dad! We’re pirates and this is the super evil octopus” she pointed over on Ringo who was laughing at her comment. “Yes, I’m very evil” he said, “are you scared of me?” he looked up on George. George chuckled “very” the two men smiled at each other. “Hey, I want to talk to you” Ringo said, standing up while the girls groaned. “Promise to come back and play more” Mary said while Ashley gave him her iconic puppy eyes. Ringo chuckled “I should help the others to unpack after talking to your dad” he ruffled Ashley’s dark hair. 

The two men walked into the kitchens. A plastic bag was laying on the counter. Ringo put his arm in it and pulled out a bag of Digestive. “Sorry that it’s not very fancy but you know, I know you like it” he said, handing it over to George. “You’ve literally eaten it every time I’ve been here” Ringo said with a slight chuckle. George felt his cheeks heat up and chuckled “thank you, I do like them”. He opened the package and took a biscuit. He held the package over on Ringo who shook his head “nah that’s for you two” giving a slight nod towards the living room where the two would hear Ashley laughing. “Please just one, I’m begging you” George looked over on Ringo, trying to give him those puppy eyes that his daughter was so good at. Ringo chuckled “Sorry George, but Ashley is better at that, but since you want to” he took a digestive out of the package and smiled before taking a bite of it. 

The hours went on. Soon the sun had sunken and the stars were shining over the apartment building. The four adults were fixing some of the last touches for the night in Ringo’s room. George and Ringo would fix the last things tomorrow. Mary and Ashley, who hugged Mr Fox tightly, was sleeping on the mattress that Ringo was planned to sleep on for the night. Ringo looked over on them before walking over to a box. He moved stuff around before pulling out a fluffy blanket. He laid the blanket over the two sleeping kids. “Do you think they wants pillows?” Ringo whispered over on the other three. “No, I think they will be fine, Ritchie” Linda whispered. The man nodded and turned around and tucked the girls in. George wondered if the room had gotten warmer because he could feel his cheeks getting warm. 

Linda and Paul left with a sleeping Mary in Paul’s arm around 22.00. When the door closed, it was only them. Only the two of them in the tiny hallway. “Do you want me to carry her?” Ringo’s question made George turn around, realizing that he nearly must’ve stood there, looking at the door for a second or two. “Huh?” George looked over on the man. Ringo gave him a smile “You seems tired, I can carry over Ashley over to her room and you can just tuck her in, if you want to” he said. George was tired so he nodded.   
The two men walked in, in what had been the record room but now was Ringo’s room. The room still had a slight smell of paint and some boxes was still unpacked. Ringo picked up the sleeping girl, holding her nearly like she was a baby. The two man, Ringo first and George not far behind, tiptoed over to Ashley’s room. Since Ringo was holding Ashley, George opened the door for him. Ringo gave him a look that looked like a thank you and the two went in.   
Without a sound Ringo laid Ashley down on the bed before whispering into Georges ear; “I’m gonna head to bed, goodnight”. Once again the room must’ve gotten hotter because once again Georges cheeks before whispering a “goodnight” back to the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate it when you're trying to bond with your new, hot roommate when suddenly it gets all warm, especially around your cheeks?


	5. Chapter 5

Today was a good day for the store. It was Friday and George had already sold seven records and it wasn’t even twelve yet.  
He was helping a costumer on which Elton John album he should buy when the phone rang. “Could you wait a second?” he said, and the customer nodded. He took up his phone and checked who was calling; ‘Brian, daycare’. What had happened with Ashley? Was she okay? Had she done anything? George went to the back space and pressed answer. “Hi it’s George” he said. “Hi George, its Brian, uhm have you possibly forgotten what day it is” Brian said on the other side. George frowned “no, uhm it’s Friday”. He could hear Brian chuckle “yes, it’s is but it’s also half day today. We close the daycare now at twelve, so you need to come and pick her up”. Georges stomach dropped, he had completely forgotten it was today “Oh I have completely forgotten it was today, could you possibly see if Paul or Linda could pick her up?”. “George I’m sorry but Mary hasn’t been here at all today” Brian said. George thought, he thought about everyone he knew that he could pick Ashley up. That’s when he heard Ashley say something he couldn’t make out to Brian.  
“George” Brian said, “Ashley said you two have someone else living with you, she says he can pick him up is that so?”. George thought about it for a moment “You can check, I’ll give him a call and see if he’s available, I’ll call you back”

__

Ashley looked out the window out on the parking lot. She was the only one left at the daycare. A small little stone inside her stomach was telling her rude things like no one was going to pick her up. He hoped that her daddy would turn up soon, or maybe even dada would. Dada had lived with him and daddy for some months now and he was really nice. He would play with her and turn on the music daddy often listened to, then they would dance round and round with her feet on his. She would laugh and make her daddy to the same. That would make the two of them laugh which made her laugh too. Nowadays she would say when William made fun of her for only having one dad, that she actually had two, which she had. Unlike Auntie Linda and Uncle Paul though, Daddy and Dada didn't sleep in the same room which Ashley found rather weird but didn’t really care about. 

She had almost given up on waiting and gone to draw when a red Toyota pulled in on the parking lot. Ashley shone up when she saw the man driving. Dada. He stopped the car and got out. Ashley knocked on the window so he wouldn’t miss her and waved her little hand. Dada thankfully saw her and waved back. Ashley’s heart sped up and she ran to the door to welcome him. When Dada opened the door, she hugged him tightly. He chuckled and one ran one of his hands though her hair while hugging her back. “Hello, you, I’m here to pick you up” he said. Ashley nodded and ran up over to her jacket and boots. She put the boots on and pointed “tie”. Dada nodded and got down on his knees in front of her. He gently tied the boots, not wanting to hurt her. As soon as the boots was tied, the little girl jumped up and got a letter out from her Disney princess backpack. “Look! Sean invited me to his birthday party!” the letter was blue and had ‘Ashley’ written on it’s back. “I see, how fun” Ringo smiled at the little girl. “Hello there, you must be Richard!” Brian stood in front of the two. Ashley nodded excitedly and Ringo stood up “that is right, nice to meet you, Brian, right?”. The two shacked hands and Brian asked him some questions. Ashley took that time to try to put on her jacket on her own. She failed miserably and Ringo had to help her.

Ringo held Ashley’s hand in one of his hands and held her backpack in his other. Ashley was talking about this Sean and seemed very excited about his birthday party. “Ashley?” Ringo asked. “Mhm?” Ashley said. George opened the trunk of his car and put her backpack down. “Do you have a little crush on Sean?” Ringo asked, closing the trunk before kneeling down to face Ashley. He could nearly see her blush “maybe” she mumbled. Ringo smiled “it’s good to have crushes”.  
Ringo fixed a kind of car seat out of a blanket for Ashley in the backseat. She jumped in and smiled at the man “when we get home, you have to play with my Barbies”. Ringo chuckled “sounds good”.

When George came home that evening, he found Ashley and Ringo on the floor, still playing with her worn out Barbies that George had gotten from his sister. Ashley smiled brightly when she saw her dad leaning against her doorframe. “Come and play with us, daddy, you can be Ken!” she held up the male doll. George smiled and sat down. Ashley handed it him the doll. The playing continued. George would laugh at Ringo’s tries at a female voice and each time the two locked eyes, Ringo would give him a wink.  
Suddenly Ashley clapped her hands. “Your two dolls should kiss” she said, looked over on the two adults. Ringo and George exchanged a look, this time without a wink, before looking down on Ashley. “Why is that, sweetheart?” George asked, feeling his cheeks warm up. Ashley crossed her arms “because they’re in love, and they are getting married” she simply said. George looked over on Ringo who simply shrugged “alright” he said.  
When the two dolls faces got smashed together, Ashley clapped her hands. “Now they’re married!” she shouted. Ringo laughed “if only it was that easy” he said. George wanted to ask him what he meant with it but decided not to. Instead he checked the clock and stood up, “we should get something to eat” he mumbled “it’s getting late”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Ringo and George is not a couple yet, Ashley is just being adorable and pretty obvious in what she thinks should happen  
(kind of like Max in Soulmates if anyone have read it)


	6. Chapter 6

George sat at the table looking out over the papers in front of him. He was home alone, Ringo at work and Ashley staying over at Mary’s. George had then decided to work with the horror of taxes.  
Sometimes he believed that the shop actually didn’t have to close, those days when there would be many customers in the store, and he could almost see it all turn around. But it never did. It never turned around so he could buy Ashley something nice or take her somewhere. George bit his lower lip as he felt the tears spill out. He wouldn’t be able to keep the store, or the apartment even. He would have to move back to Liverpool, back and having to live with his parents. He would have to pull Ashley away from everything and everyone she knew and loved. 

“Hello, how are- “Ringo stopped right in the tracks when he saw the younger man. He kicked off his shoes and threw down his jacket on the floor as he ran up to his roommate. George laid face down on the table, crying his eyes out. Ringo pulled the man up and into his arms. George laid his head against Ringo’s chest, hearing his heartbeat inside Ringo’s shirt. The shirt Ringo was wearing was getting wetter and wetter from the tears as Ringo gently stroked Georges hair. “I’m going for a walk” George mumbled and stood up, eyes still filled with tears that he wiped away. Before Ringo even could answer George had closed the apartment door.   
“George stop, please just” Ringo grabbed the man by his arm. George turned around and looked the man into his eyes. “Look George, I don’t know where you think you’re going, especially dressed like that, but please stay”. “You’re dressed the same” George said, looking down on his drenched socks. Ringo chuckled “that is true, we’re two idiots without shoes or jackets in the fall, but please, come back in, lets talk”. Ringo pulled the man back into his arm and the two made their way back inside. 

George pulled Ringo into the bathroom and began to unbutton the man’s shirt “please don’t question it”. Ringo’s face heated up, hoping that George wouldn’t notice it. He watched the younger man turn around and put on the bathwater. His back facing Ringo, George slowly undressed himself. He turned around and faced the man watching him. As George walked up and started take off the rest of Ringo’s clothes. “Come, please just” George led Ringo over to the tub, stepping in and turned off the water, not letting go off Ringos hand. All the man could do was nod and step in. His cheeks were as red as a tomato by now.   
George leaned his head down on the other man’s shoulder. “I’m gonna have to sell the store, and the apartment” George whispered, once again letting the tears out.   
It felt like someone had shot an arrow right through Ringos heart. He had had a crush on George since day one and his feelings had only grown stronger since then. Sometimes when Ashley had insisted on Ringo eating with them, it almost felt like the three was a family. He would also innocently sometimes try to toe flirt with the other man. When Ashley then would run away from the table to play, Ringo would then imagine how it would feel to kiss the gorgeous man’s lips and just have the man close to him. Now here he was, naked and very, very close to each other, he could feel Georges hot breath against his neck. If it hadn’t been for what George just had said, he probably had been over the moon. “I’ll help you” Ringo blurted out. George groaned and shook his head “no, no, no, please don’t, you can’t do that, you’re going to have find new roommates”.  
Ringo took Georges head in his hands and looked into Georges tearful eyes. Ringo felt the lump in his throat growing but tried to swallow it, to no success “no, my work is going great and I- I’m gonna help you, okay?”. He blinked away the tears and ran his hand through Georges long hair. “Maybe, maybe you have to sell the store or maybe don’t have it open as much and get another job, I promise you I will help you” he continued. “Promise?” George mumbled, Ringo nodded “promise”.

The two laid in Ringo’s bed, both dressed in nothing but their underwear. George still had his head placed in Ringo’s neck. Ringo himself had his arms wrapped around George and felt his hot breath against his neck. Even though he did enjoy the silence, he knew he needed to say something. “Ashley seems excited about Seans birthday party” he blurted out. “She can’t go” George answered. “I can’t afford buying a present and she has talked about a new dress for it and I can’t say no to that so I’m probably just gonna make something up, like feeling sick” he explained. Ringo hugged him tighter “I’ll help you with that too! George, she seems to be sort of interested in that boy, and no buts!”. George hided his face in the crook of the older man’s neck “you don’t have to” he said. “No, but I want to”. 

George woke up by a loud ringing noise. He groaned and reached out to turn it off. When the high-pitched noise died down, he turned around.  
He looked over on the man who had his arms wrapped around him. Ringo was still sleeping, and George couldn’t help to admire the man in front of him, his hair was a mess and he was snoring lightly. What had happened last night was, something else, something wonderful. He thought about how he wanted to stay right here, forever. He then rethought it, they should be wearing clothes, and Ashley should be here too, not at Paul’s and Linda’s.   
He knew how much of an asshole he would be if he had turned off Ringo’s alarm and not wake him up. It was only Thursday, not a weekend, only George didn’t have work. He lightly shook the man’s shoulder. Ringo groaned but opened his eyes. When he saw George, he smiled sleepily “good morning”. George wondered what this man did to him when he felt his cheeks warm up once again. “Good morning, your alarm rang” George said while Ringo blinked to wake up. “I see” Ringo reached for his phone. He typed in a number and before George could ask, someone answered. “Yes, hi, it’s Richard Starkey” Ringo’s voice had changed, he now sounded like he had a bad cold. George tried to not giggle, and Ringo laid his finger on Georges lips. “yeah no you might hear, yeah I hope to come in tomorrow, yes, see you” Ringo said into the phone before he pressed of the call.   
Ringo laid the phone back on his bedside table before looking over on George who now was in a fit of giggles “I’m sure that’s not legal” he said. Ringo rolled over so he laid on top of George “first time I did it, and it’s worth it” he placed his hands on the other mans hips “now before we go to find something that Ashley can wear to outshine everyone at that party, what about we do something less innocent?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might suck at updating from now one, school is shit atm
> 
> Also this is probably the closest you will ever get to NSFW in this fic haha<33


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley happily walking between the two men. She was holding each of the two men’s hands and was talking about something that had happened the minimal hour between Paul and Linda leaving her at daycare and her two dads picking her up. George tried to listen, and he picked up the names Mary and Sean, but he was stuck in his own thoughts. What were Ringo and him now after all, this? Were them now an item? He hoped so.

“Look at this!” Ashley held up a big pink fluffy dress to the two men. George nodded “very beautiful sweetheart” he could see it already were going to be way too big for her, and way too expensive. Ringo took the dress and looked at it “maybe a bit too big Ashley, Sean’s maybe will think it’s too much fluff you know?”.   
Ashley thought about it and finally nodded. Ringo put the dress back on the rack and the three kept looking. “That prize though” Ringo whispered. George nodded. Ringo stroked the other man’s cheek “don’t worry though, I’m planning on spoiling her” he gave George peck on his cheek. George blushed “please don’t spoil her too much” he mumbled.

Ashley had found a beautiful mint green dress with some white flowers on the shoulders and was over the moon with it. Now she was trying it on while the two men who had way too much feelings for each other sat outside. George wondered if it was okay for him to hold Ringo’s hand. Maybe that was too soon. He felt like he was 9 again when he had a crush on a boy in his class and wanted to send a note asking if he wanted to be Georges boyfriend. He never got to it though, since the boy had gotten a girlfriend.  
Ashley opened the door to the dressing room. The dress looked so beautiful on her together with her dark hair and her big smile. “You look perfect!” Ringo exclaimed. George nodded enthusiastically “yeah, look at you” he had to hold back his tears, his little girl was growing up.

Ashley smiled widely when Ringo handed over the bag with the dress in hugged him tightly. “You know what to say, Ashley, huh?” George looked down on her. Ashley nodded and looked up on Ringo “thank youuu!” she nearly shouted and jumped up and down. Ringo chuckled and took her hand “it was just fun, Ashley”. She smiled and took Georges hand in her other hand and proudly walked down the mall together with them.  
George would sometimes look over on Ringo, he hoped that everyone believed that Ringo was his boyfriend. He really hoped so.

The three got home after another two hours and after George had mentioned the fact that it wasn’t safe for Ashley to just sit on just blanket, which had let to Ringo saying that he was going to buy Ashley a proper seat soon, which had led to Georges face going full red and mumbling that he didn’t have to do that, which Ringo had chosen to ignore.  
After George had once again read ‘Fantastic mr fox’ for Ashley and her mr Fox. The two made dinner for the two of them. They drank wine and joked until nine o’clock when George claimed being tired and went to bed. Laying in his bed, he dreamt, about Ringo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of short but I'm back, been kind of busy<3


	8. Chapter 8

‘“Ashley? WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU” George was in a badly lit worn-down town. He had no idea where he was or where Ashley were. Like he kind of knew where he was going, he started running forward.  
After running for god knows how long, he saw a person holding something under a streetlight.  
Ringo stood there, fragile and thin. It looked like he hadn’t been fed in forever. In his arms he was holding a little girl, Ashley. She looked just like Ringo, like she hadn’t been fed. Ringo pressed her close to his bony chest. She looked lifeless. George let a whimper. Ringo looked over on him. His eyes were almost lifeless. George nearly screamed out when Ringo, with Ashley in his arms was pulled away into the darkness behind them. George screamed out and reached out his arms after them. He couldn’t move his feet how much he even tried to. He screamed while something came up behind him, whispering his name. “George, George, George, George….’

“....George, George, wake up” Ringo shook the man crying and screaming in his sleep. George woke up, tears still streaming down but he had stopped screaming at least. When he saw Ringo he quickly got in his lap, while his tears nearly doubled. He wrapped his arms around Ringo and buried his face in his chest. “It’s okay, it’s okay” Ringo whispered while he stroked George on his hair. “Is daddy okay?” Ringo looked over on Ashley, who stood in the doorway, clutching Mr. Fox closely to her chest. “It’s fine, Ashley, come here” Ringo reached out his hand. Ashley grabbed it and climbed up on the bed. Ringo her into the hug, so she pretty much was in between the two men, nearly being squeezed from how closely they sat. “Daddy, if you want to, you can have Mr. Fox so you won’t be sad” she said, putting Mr. Fox against Georges chest. George looked down on the plush and wiped away his tears, smiling at his young daughter. “I’m fine Ashley, just a bad dream” he stroked her over her hair. She nodded and got out of the hug and laid herself down on the bed “‘m sleeping here now”. 

Ringo filled a glass with water in the dark kitchen. George leaned against the counted on the side and watched the other man. “Drink this” Ringo handed him the glass. George drank up the water in one go before looking on the other man. He leant forward and the two shared a light kiss before George whispered; “please sleep with me and Ashley tonight”. Ringo nodded “okay”.  
The two men laid on each side of Ashley who was already sleeping. “Goodnight” George whispered. Ringo smiled “goodnight, Georgie”.

__

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” Ashley was jumping on the bed, waking the two men up. “what time is it?” George grunted, reaching for his phone, “Ashley, dear, it’s just 5am, go back to bed” he whispered before turning over to fall asleep again.  
Ashley pouted but stopped jumping, instead she crawled up to dada, who hadn’t complained, unlike daddy. “Good morning dada, daddy’s grumpy” she said, poking him on his nose. She had always thought he had quite a funny nose. “bop” he said every time she poked it, making her giggle. “Please guys, I want to sleep” George groaned. Ringo smirked and rolled over so he pretty much was spooning George. “Tired Georgie?” he whispered into the younger man’s ear, stroking Georges arm and pecked him on his jawline.  
“Dada look at this” Ashley leant over and poked George on his waist, making George screech and form into a ball. Ashley smiled triumphally. “Someone’s ticklish here, huh” Ringo said. Poor George was soon attacked by the two. While giggling like crazy and trying to push away the two’s fingers, he begged them to stop. “If you make pancakes then we’ll stop!” Ashley shouted. Right then Ringo poked in a good one, making George laugh out “fine, fine, fine!” he shouted between the laugh attacks. “Let’s stop then, huh, Ash?” Ringo said, giving George a kiss on his lips before getting up. 

“ABBA, ABBA, ABBA!” Ashley held up the ‘Super trouper’ LP to George. He smiled, picking up the record. When Ringo moved in, George had placed the record player in the kitchen, now he cooked with a record playing and he loved it.  
Agnetha’s and Frida’s vocals soft vocals filled the kitchen. Ashley danced around, standing on Ringo’s feet’s while George finished up the last pancakes. He looked over on the two and smiled. “You and I are dancing when the next song comes on, alright?” Ringo said, looking up at George, who simply shook his head “I would just stomp on your feet”. Ringo chuckled “and what do you think is happening here?”  
Said and done, by the next song, George had finished the last pancakes and Ringo got his dance. Ashley cheered them on with her mouth full of pancakes.  
George loved dancing with Ringo, who didn’t seem to care whenever he accidentally stepped on his feet. He loved the closeness that would come with it, Ringos arms around him and his smell and his smile, and his shortness, and everything about Ringo, not just when they danced.  
When the first side of the album was done, the two men also settled down and ate. It was Ashley who did the most of the talking out of the three of them. Mostly it was about Sean’s party the following day. Her little crush on him was undeniable to the two men.

__

It shouldn’t take two grown men and a little girl to wrap a pencil case with four different kinds of pens included in it, that was going to be her friend’s birthday gift, but here the three of them were, in a pile of laughter, tape and wrapping paper. “Are we done now?” Ashley asked, as she put a piece of wrapping paper on Ringo’s nose, causing him to laugh. “Yes, unless you’re planning on wrapping up Ringo too” George chuckled. Ashley laughed and reached for the wrapping paper “yes!”. “Who are you giving me to, Ash?” Ringo said as Ashley ripped up a bit of the wrapping paper and taped it onto his shirt. “To daddy” Ashley said, pointing over on George. “Can’t I just get him without him being wrapped up?” George asked, he was pretty sure he was blushing “I’m pretty sure he’s better at making popcorns when he’s not wrapped up”. Ashley squealed “Yes, come on dada, make popcorn” she dropped everything and grabbed Ringo’s hand, trying to pull him up. Ringo laughed and got up “pick a movie, we’ll fix the popcorn”. Ashley nodded and ran over to the DVDs while the two men disappeared into the kitchen.

“Ariel’s my favourite princess” Ashley said before stuffing her mouth full of popcorns. The three was seated on the floor with loads of pillows and a blanket placed upon their, well Ringo’s and George’s, Ashley was too tiny. In Ashley’s lap sat Mr. Fox.  
The movie Ashley had chosen was ‘The little mermaid’, her favourite movie. When the songs started, she would sing along and giggle. Merely half the movie in though, she was asleep, leaning against her dad.  
George looked over on Ringo. Ringo’s eyes were glued on the screen. He looked down on Ringo’s hand. Would it be weird if George held it? Should he?  
He pulled himself together. I mean Ringo had seen him naked and he had seen Ringo naked, why was this making him nervous? He took a deep breath before quickly just doing it, he placed his hand on Ringo’s. His heart was racing, this was supposed to be nothing, nothing really extra, but it was now.  
The relief that went through his body when Ringo closed his fingers around Georges hand, gently moving his thumb over the side of his hand. The two didn’t say anything, or do anything more, they just sat there, holding hands and watching ‘The little mermaid’ with a sleeping Ashley between them.


	9. Sophia

“You drop her off, and I pick her up?” George looked over on the shorter man, who was seated at the breakfast table. George himself was putting on his shoes, getting ready to leave for work. “Yes, and don’t worry, everything will go great” Ringo said with a smile and raised his coffee cup to take a sip.  
George put on his jacket and walked into the kitchen. “Goodbye sweetie, have fun at the party and I’ll pick you up, okay?” he said and kissed Ashley on each cheek and lastly one time on the forehead. He turned over to Ringo “Goodbye, and good luck” he said and kissed Ringo on his lips. The bubbly feeling when their lips met made George feel like he was walking on air. He ran a hand through Ringo’s hair “bye”.

There was only one customer in the shop. The elder man was an avid customer and often came in, often to buy Elvis or Little Richard. Sometimes George would think that the man actually looked like Elvis. In secret he had started to call him that, until he day he had accidentally called him that to his face. Thankfully the man had just laughed and taken it as a compliment. Since then, George had openly called him Elvis.  
Now Elvis, instead of standing at his usual place over on the section for 50s music, instead stood and looked on the few vinyls from modern artists George sold. “got anything good, something modern that isn’t a waste of time” he said, looking up on George. George smiled and walked up on him “changing style, Elvis?”. The old man chuckled “No, but I need to introduce my grandson to LPs”. George nodded and looked through the records. “This band is very good, from Denmark and the songs are written by the singer” George held up an LP with Lukas Graham. Elvis scanned the cover and nodded “let’s go for it then, how bad can it be?” he gave George a friendly smiled and the two made their way back to the counter. “15 pounds please” George smiled over on the man who was looking through his wallet. “Here you go” Elvis laid the money on the counter and George handed him the bag with the LP in it. “Thank you, have a good day” Elvis lifted his hat as a goodbye. George nodded “you too”

The bell over the door rang. George looked up and was faced with a sight he hadn’t seen in four years. The short, dark-haired woman with green eyes, red lips and freckles, dressed in a blue dress and grey jacket looked at him and smiled. “Sophia?” George walked over to her and gave her a hug. “Hi George, its been a while” Sophia smiled “longer hair and a beard now I see” she continued and giggled. George nodded and looked down on his shoes “yeah, that’s my style now”. “Still handsome though” she winked. George nodded “thank you”.

“So, this is Ashley now?” Sophia looked on the picture George held up. “Yeah, she’s getting big” George handed the over the photo. Sophia took the photo “she looks a lot like you”. George shrugged “she looks a lot like you too”. Sophia looked up on her and gave back the photo “sometimes I wonder what would’ve happened if we stayed together, and you know, raised Ashley together”. George nodded, Sophia rubbed his arm “we should catch up, dinner, tonight?”. George nodded and gave her a smile “sure”.  
The two exchanged numbers and Sophia gave him a hug before she left. George smiled. Maybe Sophia was ready for a relationship between her and Ashley. She probably wanted the dinner to catch up and learn more about what had happened these years while she was gone. George smiled, he was happy that Ashley hopefully would get to know her other parent. 

George rang the doorbell on the large house. A skinny lad with a big nose opened the door. He wore a pair of slim, round glasses and long, brown hair. The first word that came to Georges mind was hippie. “Hi, I’m George, I’m here to pick up Ashley” he said with a smile and reached out his hand. The man shook it and looked up on George. “John, so you’re her other dad?” John looked the man up and down. George nodded, “that’s me”.  
John opened the door more so George could come in. “Take of your shoes, I think you have to go get her”. John showed George over to a living room.   
The room was mostly white with only a few colours on the paintings hung up on the walls. About seven kids was playing around. Ashley, Mary and a boy he could only guess was Sean was sitting and played a boardgame. Mary looked up for a second and noticed George “Hi uncle George!” she waved at him. Ashley turned around and frowned “not yet daddy please!”. George chuckled and walked over to her. Her hair was braided in a pretty bad braid. George smiled to himself and guessed that Ringo wasn’t the best hairdresser. “We need to go home, I, uhm have a meeting later” George said. “Then dada can pick me up later” Ashley said nonchalantly and turned back. George kneeled down and put his hand on his daughters’ arm “Ashley, no he can’t, come on now sweetheart”. He knew that she had heard him but when she didn’t respond he simply just picked her up, not to her happiness. “I’m gonna tell dada about this” she said, frowning. “You do that, tell dada about it but then we have to go home now, huh? Say goodbye to your friends”

“So, you’re dating Richard, huh?” George looked up on John, surprised by his question. “We’re colleagues” John explained. George nodded, “he’s nice, didn’t know he had a kid, or a husband, or that he swayed that way” John continued. “Oh, we’re not married, we’re really jus-“ George was interrupted by Ashley who had put her shoes and thought that now it was time to go. “Uhm, we should get going, it was nice meeting you” George said, and John nodded “nice meeting you too”.

“Dada! Dada! Dada! Daddy was rude to me” Ashley pulled on Ringo’s shirt. “He did? How rude” Ringo picked Ashley up and placed her on the kitchen counter next to the stove, where he was making dinner. Ashley then went on to tell him the whole story about George picking her up, possibly making George a bit more of a villain. “Sounds very evil” Ringo said with a chuckle. Ashley nodded “very!”.   
“Sweetheart I need to talk to Ringo on our own, could you leave us alone for a minute” George said, looking over on Ashley. She nodded and George put her down on the floor again. The girl disappeared down the hallway to her room.   
George turned over to Ringo. “Hi” he said, Ringo smiled at him “Hi”. George walked up behind Ringo, placing his hands on the other man’s hips, turning him around. “I need to talk to you about something” George said, looking deep into Ringos ocean blue eyes, trying to not get lost in them. The older man nodded “what is it?”. George smiled “I’m going out to eat dinner tonight, you see uhm, Ashley’s mom turned up and I think she might be interested in being a part of Ashley’s life”. Ringo smiled and nodded before he turned around again. “So, is it like a date, or so?” he asked, turning around in the boiling water. “I wo-wouldn’t say so, no, more like catching up” George and scratched the back of his neck “but could you please take care of Ashley?”. Ringo nodded, still facing the stove “of course”. George didn’t notice the anxious tone in the man’s voice.

“Hiii!” Sophia ran up to him, giving him a hug. She was dressed in the same clothes as earlier, but her curly hair was up in a bun “I’ve been wanting to go to this place for a while”. “It’s nice seeing you too” George said. The two made their way into the restaurant. George could feel his wallet screaming at him, this was way too expensive.   
The two sat down and Sophia gave him a smile before opening the menu. When George saw the prices, his wallet wasn’t just screaming at him, it was planning a war against him. 

The night went on. Sophia talked about the few memories the two had. George listened to her stories but some of them he couldn’t remember. George brought up Ashley sometimes, but Sophia try to change the subject. She changed the talking to questions about him or a story that always started with ‘do you remember when….’.  
“We should run away, George” George looked over on Sophia, wonder if she had gone mad. “Uhm, I don’t know, you see I’m in a relationship and Ashley you know, it’s hard with moving and preschool and you know all that” he blurted out. She nodded “but imagine it though, the two of us, somewhere, Paris, Rome, Barcelona, everywhere, fancy restaurants, fast cars, luxury hotels” she took his hand “imagine it”. Oh yes George could imagine it, a life that he could never afford, and didn’t want to even imagine. “What about Ashley?” George looked over on her. Sophia looked as she almost had forgotten about the little girl “You said you had a new girlfriend, maybe she can have her” she smiled that angel smile that had George go weak. “It’s a boy” he mumbled. Sophia blinked and nodded “well boyfriend then”.

The food was mediocre at best, George would never go here again, and even if he would’ve wanted, it was way too expensive. He wondered where him, Ringo and Ashley would go if they went out one evening.  
“Come with me” Sophia said. George looked down on the plate, then up at her and nodded. She gripped his arm and he followed her into the bathroom.   
She pressed him onto the wall, kissing him passionately. Her kiss was different from Ringo’s. His was less messy and gentler and slower, like they had all the time in the world. His tasted better too, not that crayon taste that her lipstick had.   
When she realized that he wasn’t returning the kiss, she pulled away. “What are you thinking about?” she said, running her hand through his hair. “Sorry, but like I said, I-I’m in a relationship” he said, feeling his heart speed up. “How serious is it?” she asked, fiddling with a strain of his hair. “I just, I- “George opened the bathroom door and ran out. “Sophia Smith will pay the rest, red lips, green dress” he said, handing money over to the waiter before running out. He felt the tears burn inside his eyelids. 

The whole subway ride home he felt horrible, he couldn’t tell Ringo this, never. He feared the effect it would have on the tiny man. He was gonna go home now, and he was going to cuddle Ringo and he was going to kiss him and hold him tight. 

He had just gotten through the door when the phone rang. With a shaking hand he reached for it. “Hi” he mumbled. “Hello, it’s me” Sophia said from the other side of the line. “You should’ve told me that you weren’t ready for Ashley” George whispered, not wanting to disturb the other two in the apartment. “George, I will never be ready for a baby, I’m sorry, but I have always missed the short time we had together” Sophia’s voice had a sad tone. “Sophia, I’m so sorry, but I need Ashley, and I have found someone new” George turned on the lights in the bathroom. “I know that, and I hope you three will be happy, I’m sorry for what happened, I was just overwhelmed”. George knew that she couldn’t see her but he nodded “thank you, and you can always contact me if you have changed your mind” “you too”. The phone call ended, and George put away the phone.   
“did you enjoy your date?” George looked up. Ringo stood in the doorway to the bathroom. He looked hurt and confused in a way. “What? It wasn’t a date” George said, feeling a lump in his throat building up by Ringo’s expression. Ringo looked him in the eyes before looking down on the floor “look in the mirror before you lie, goodnight”. Ringo disappeared, leaving George confused.

He was confused, until he looked in the mirror. He let two of his fingers dance over his lips, that now had smudged off red lipstick on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooh Ashley's mom   
And pray for poor Ringo


	10. Chapter 10

Ringo had barely slept the last two nights. He didn’t understand how this man that he had met for just some months made him feel this way. But lipstick had been on Georges lips, smudged on, like someone had kissed him.

All Sunday Ringo had tried to ignored George, which he would’ve said was successful. Ashley on the other hand had been impossible to ignore. In the Sunday afternoon, Ashley had come in his room, asking why Ringo was still in bed. When Ringo had said he didn’t know, Ashley had joined him. He had hold her close, hugging her, letting his tears fall. Ashley had with her soft little hands, wiped away the tears and told him that daddy was also sad and maybe they could be sad together. Ringo had said that he would pass. 

After that, Ashley would run from room to room. First some minutes with George before running into Ringo’s room and spend some time with him. George would get up and fix lunch and later dinner.  
George had put some food on a platter and put it on Ringo’s bedside table. He had begged for Ringo to listen to his story, but Ringo had just mumbled that he should leave.

Now Ringo sat here, at a meeting about god knows what. Thankfully John also was there, hopefully taking notes.  
“What did they say? I didn’t take notes” John whispered as soon as they got out. Ringo sighed “got no idea”. John looked at him “everything alright?”. Ringo shook his head “just, stuff, didn’t sleep”, John smirked and leaned closer, whispering into Ringo’s ear “busy nights with the boyfriend, huh?”. The comment made Ringo blush but he once again shook his head “nah, just…just nothing, I need to talk to Paul, see you”. John nodded and the two men split ways.

“Please tell me you got a cigarette” Ringo tapped on Paul’s shoulder. Paul’s nodded and started looking through his drawers. “here” Paul held up a package. “Thanks” Ringo took one and gave the package back.  
As he was walking away, he heard Paul’s phone ring. He heard the words “yes” and “he just left”.   
The air outside was quite cold but Ringo didn’t care. He hadn’t smoked in years, but right now he needed it. He breathed in the smoke and closed his eyes. He knew that some people would give him angry looks but fuck that.   
When he was done, he stomped out the cigarette and went in. He tried to avoid eye contact with everyone, but he felt people staring at him, and whispering. He wondered what the heck they knew, or what he had done. He thought he was a good employee and he hadn’t done anything wrong and- “did good last night, huh Starkey?” a colleague patted him on his shoulder. “Huh?” Ringo looked on the man who winked “check your desk”. 

Two bouquets of flowers were standing on his desk. The red roses made the rest of his pretty much grey desk seem even more boring than usual. The two bouquets were two different sizes and in the smaller one sat a card; ‘please let me explain, and don’t come home before six please, G’. Ringo bit his lip and blinked so he wouldn’t cry in the middle of the office. “How beautiful, what are the meaning of it?” one of his colleagues, a woman in her mid-50s stood next to him. Ringo frowned “meaning?”. The woman looked at him like he was an idiot “no, but you got to know that! Every number of roses has a meaning, come on, look it up!”.   
“13, 14, 15. 15 roses” he counted. He scrolled down on the site he had found.   
‘15 roses: Does he have a reason to apologize? Because 15 roses means "I'm sorry." If not, take it as credit for future remorse.’ the meaning was very explainable, but the bigger bouquet? He counted the roses, 24 roses. He once again scrolled down;   
‘24 roses: If one dozen says "be mine," two dozen says "I'm yours." Be careful; he could be yours whether you want it or not.’ He blushed, he hated that he did, and how easy it was for George to make him blush. 

The clock was only five when he was done for the day, one more hour before he could come home. It would only take him 15 minutes to drive home, 25 minutes if the traffic was bad. He sighed and put on his coat. Even though he was upset, he was going to respect Georges request and wait.   
Instead of going home he took a walk. It was dark and cold, both things, Ringo highly disliked. He preferred the summer, when the days was often brighter and warmer. One summer he and a bunch of his friends had gone camping. They had been gone for two weeks and he had come back with a high fever and two broken toes, making his mom go crazy. He had been a teenager back then, just 18. Now, eleven years after, he wondered how they even had managed to survive.

Ringo checked his watch; 17:56. Being early four minutes isn’t that bad, right? He put the key in the lock and turned around.  
What greeted him was a nearly dark apartment. The only, very dim light came from the kitchen. When he looked in, he was surprised. The light came from two candles, standing in the middle of the table. Next to them was yet another red rose. The table was set for two, and next to it a very anxious George was waiting. “Hi” George whispered. He was well-dressed in a white shirt with tie and a pair of black jeans. Ringo felt bad for staring but he couldn’t possibly look away “hi” was all he could answer. “Let me take that” George said and walked up to Ringo, helping him take his jacket off. When the jacket and shoes were off, George grabbed his hand “come”.  
“How did you know my favourite food?” Ringo looked down on his plate, meat with potatoes and broccoli. “I think you said sometime but I wanted to recheck so, I called Linda, and asked for your moms’ number” George said, before taking a sip of the wine he had poured up. “You called my mom?” Ringo asked, looking on the younger man who now was looking out the window, visibly blushing, both his cheeks and ears were red. “Mhm, she says hi” George said, biting his lower lip. Ringo nodded and cut a bit of the meat and put it in his mouth. “It’s delicious” he said. “Thank you” George whispered. The two locked eyes for a moment before George looked down and started eating too. “Can I ask, where’s Ashley?” Ringo asked, trying to listen after some noises from the little girl. “She’s at Paul’s and Linda’s. I wanted this evening for just us two”

“Richard” George looked into Ringo’s eyes. “I want to talk about what happened, I want you to know, that me and Sophia, there is no feelings there. Or well, she does but the kiss was one-sided, I pulled away and I ran home I promise. I planned on going home and just have you near me and- “George hid his face in his hands. During the time, tears had starting to fall, from the both of them. “- and that is why I’m doing this” George continued, standing up. He took Ringo’s hand and took a deep breath. “Richard Starkey, what happened is just something that is a misunderstanding and I love you. I love you I really do and how you take care of Ashley and me. And that is why- “George got down on one of his knees “-Richard Starkey, will you marry me?” George looked up on the man sitting in front of him, his mouth open. He could see the man pulling himself together.  
“No, George I am so sorry but no. I love you too, but we have only known each other for some months, it’s too early” Ringo cupped George head between his hands and kissed him lightly “and I am still hurt over it, just give me time. But please, keep the ring, because I want it in the future, if you know what I mean” Ringo smiled, kissing George on the forehead. George bit his lip and nodded, “come, I got more for you”. George blew out the candles and led him into Ringo’s bedroom. “Wait here, just for a moment”. Before Ringo could answer, George had run into his own room.

Georges heart sped up, this was so much out of his comfort zone, but he was gonna do it, for Ringo. He wrapped himself in a robe, took a deep breath and got ready.

“Now to show you how much you really mean to me, with something no one else has seen” George closed his eyes and let the robe the floor. Ringo chocked on his own breath as he saw what was in front of him. George was dressed in a short, silky, white nightgown. George opened his eyes and walked up to the man, sitting down in his lap. “No one before you has ever seen me in this, and probably no one will after you, I love you, and I want you to know that, take the time you want with forgiving me but remember that” George smiled and kissed Ringo on the cheek. 

“Now, another round or TV?” George asked, while drawing a heart on Ringo’s chest with his index finger. “I don’t know, what do you feel like?” Ringo asked, running his hair through Georges long hair. George thought for a moment before answering; “both”


	11. Vampire hunt

“Have you forgiven me?” George asked, looking up at the man in front of him, who was getting dressed. Ringo smiled at the man, who still laid in front of him in bed, “I have forgiven you, it’s just that I need time to like, relax, if you get me” he started buttoning his shirt. George groaned, “nooo, keep it open”. Ringo smirked and climbed up on the bed.  
He straddled George, looking down on the younger man. George let his hands travel up Ringo’s thighs up to his hips. “You’re beautiful” he whispered. The man on top of him was wearing a pair of black pants and a shirt that only had half of its buttons buttoned while George himself was only dressed in a pair of boxers. “So are you, but Georgie, we’re already late” Ringo answered, his hands traveling down Georges naked chest. “If you want to make that happen, don’t do that, okay?” George giggled and gave Ringo a cheeky smile before unbuttoning the shirt “oops”. Ringo gave him a groan as George proceeded to unbuckle his pants and pulling them down. “George for fuck sake, I gotta go to work”. George nodded, pulling Ringo’s arm, causing him to land on George stomach. Both men let out a ‘oof’.  
Before Ringo could say anything, George flipped the men open. Laying on top of Ringo, George left sloppy kisses on the older man’s neck. He paused the kisses for a moment and whispered into Ringos ear; “take the day off, please”. Ringo let out a whimper, “Give me the phone”.

“Yes uhm, I’ll be working at home now until after lunch, sorry for not telling you, I promise I will get better, yes. Thank you. See you after lunch, bye”. Ringo laid the phone on the bedside table and looked up on the man over him. During the phone call, George had taken off Ringo’s pants, leaving him in an unbuttoned shirt and his boxers. “let’s have fun”

__

“You’re lucky my boss likes me” Ringo said, stopping the car in front of the small record store. “And you’re lucky my boss loves you” George said with a chuckle, kissing Ringo “thanks for the ride, love you”. “You’re literally your own boss” Ringo said with a smirk “love you too”.

The bell rand. “Did it work?” Elvis stood at door with a big smile on his face. George smiled widely “I think so”. “Well you were late today, I was here earlier and it was closed” Elvis walked over and patted George on the shoulder “roses and dinner always works”. George looked down on the counter, choosing not to face the elder man, “thank you for paying for the roses” he mumbled. “You own the best record store I’ve seen in a good while, it’s the least I can do” Elvis said, causing George to shake his head, “please don’t say that Elvis, you’re always buying stuff here, half of my money must come from you”. “Don’t worry, it’s worth ever pound”.

__

“You naughty boy” Paul whispered, looking over on Ringo “staying home to fuck”. “Shut up” Ringo hissed. Paul rolled his eyes as Ringo whispered; “I will work with it tonight, I promise”. Paul patted him on the back “sure, just don’t do it while being inside of George”. Ringo rolled his eyes when Paul walked away. Ringo tried to pull the turtleneck further up, trying to hide ‘stuff’. 

‘Do you want me to pick up Ashley?’ Ringo texted George as he was finishing up the last stuff he figured he would do at work. His phone pinged, Ringo looked over on it and read Georges text; ‘yes please’.  
He packed his stuff up and groaned. It was only Tuesday and Ringo was already too tired to function. He waved goodbye to the few co-workers still there and made his way down to the garage.

“Dada!” Ashley wrapped her tiny arms around him. Ringo lifted her up, hugging her tightly “hi, you” giving her a peck on her forehead. Ashley giggled “put me down! I have a surprise for you and daddy!”. As soon as she was down, she ran over to another room, coming back with a drawing. “Look!” she proudly held up the paper. The drawing was of two people, holding hands and smiling widely, ‘daddy & dada’ stood in a childish handwriting. “It’s you and daddy!” Ashley exclaimed, smiling widely. Ringo blinked a few times, trying not to cry. He leant down and hugged her tightly “thank you angel, I love it”. Ashley hugged him back, lightly patting on his head.

“Splash!” Ashley jumped in a puddle, splashing all over Ringo and two elder men. The two men muttered something, but Ashley just smiled, waved and shouted a “Hi!”. Ringo laughed and lifted her up, carrying her into the building. Ashley leant her head against Ringo’s shoulder. “Tired?” Ringo asked. Ashley nodded and pulled on Ringo’s turtleneck. Suddenly Ringo heard her gasp. “Dada! Dada! You have been bitten!” she exclaimed. Ringo looked confused over on the little girl, whose eyes now was wide. “You have been bitten by a vampire” whispered, poking at a part of Ringo’s neck. “I’m sure it’s nothing, don’t worry angel” he said, setting her down to unlock the door to their apartment. “I’m gonna show you” Ashley muttered.

“Well it do look like a bite from a vampire, I gotta say that” Ringo said, inspecting the hickey. Ashley nodded, clearly concerned “we have to save you dada, we gotta warn people about the vampire”. Before Ringo could answer, Ashley had disappeared through the door, away to her bedroom.

Ringo put the drawing of him and George on the refrigerator before sitting down at the table, looking over the work he had to do over the evening. Ashley came in and sat herself down on the other side of the table. She spread out her crayons and papers on the table. “Abba” she said, Ringo looked over on here “wanna listen to Abba?”. She nodded and ran out of the kitchen, soon returning with “Voulez-Vous”. Soon the room was filled with the disco music and Ringo returned to work while Ashley started drawing. 

“Can you write ‘Warning for vampire’ on these?” Ashley tossed over five drawings, all of them of a vampire, looking evil. Ringo nodded and wrote it down on the papers “now, I need to work, angel, so you gonna have to be quiet”. Ashley nodded. 

As soon as George got in through the door, Ashley ran up to him, handing him a drawing “look out for the vampire daddy!” George looked down on the drawing, what had Ashley and Ringo gotten up with now?  
“What vampire?” George asked, looking over on his lover. “You” Ringo whispered, giving George a stern look behind his reading glasses. He must’ve seen how confused George was. He pulled his turtleneck down, revealing the hickies. “oh” George said. Ringo nodded “but look at the drawing she drew of us two”.  
Georges heart melted over the adorable little drawing. He looked over on the man that had gone back to working. 

Ashley insisted on sleeping together with the two men now, in case the vampire would come back so she could defend him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how often I will upload the coming weeks due to a lot in school  
I see Clementine as something to relieve myself with but at the same time school is really taking a tool on me, but hopefully I will keep it pretty flowing with updates <33


	12. Chapter 12

It was Friday night and in a bed in a small apartment, a four year old was sleeping peacefully while her two dads was, uhm, busy.  
“God dammit George” Ringo panted, looking up on George. Since Ashley had been on a vampire hunt the last couple of days, the two didn’t have had the bed free for, other stuff. That had let to this moment, George inside of Ringo, on the bathroom floor. George leant down, kissing Ringo on the neck. “Ge-George fuck” Ringo panted when George started sucking and bit down for a second. “That’s gonna leave a mark” George mumbled, stroking over the mark that was already forming. “You’re crazy, and Ashley’s going to see that”. “Vampire bite” George whispered, thrusting into Ringo. “I love you” George whispered. “I love you too” Ringo panted out. 

“Fuck there’s like blood” Ringo said, looking at the mark in the mirror. George shook his head “it’s barely anything, don’t complain” he said while hugging his lover from behind. “You’re not the one having to hide them and play with Ashley tomorrow”. George chuckled “believe me, I wish I could be with you guys tomorrow but I gotta work”. Ringo nodded “I know”. 

After a quick shower, the two laid themselves on each of the side of the sleeping Ashley. “Good night, George, I love you” Ringo whispered. “Goodnight love you too” George whispered back, closing his eyes, soon dozing off to sleep. 

When Georges alarm rang the next morning, he was the only one left in bed. He found the two others in the kitchen. Ringo was at the stove, making pancakes while Ashley was at the table, painting more ‘warning for the vampire’ posters. “The vampire bit dada again!” Ashley exclaimed when George sat down. “Mhm, how horrible” George said, turning over and winked at Ringo, who only rolled his eyes, but George could see how he was smiling.  
“Hope this is good for you angel” Ringo put down to pancakes in front of Ashley, who squealed excitedly. “And here you go” Ringo sat down a platter in front of George, kissing him on the cheek.   
When Ringo himself sat down, George could see the mark. Even though he did feel bad for Ringo for it, he was pretty proud of himself.

“Im going to murder you for this” Ringo hissed at George. George was washing the dishes while Ringo was drinking a cup of tea. Ashley was watching the telly in the other room, Ringo prayed to god that she wouldn’t hear their conversation. George chuckled “oh baby, you didn’t complain about it yesterday”. His comment made Ringo choke on his tea. He coughed a couple of times before her looked over on George “you dirty minded little” he kissed George on his lips “I love you” he hissed. George smiled “I love you too”.

“I’m gonna get a hold on this” Ringo muttered. Ashley’s curly hair was a mess. Ringo was trying to make at least one decent braid out of it but it never seemed to work. And the YouTube videos wasn’t a big help. Ashley didn’t seem to mind though, she was very busy talking about a thing that had happened at daycare. 

__

Twenty people. TWENTY PEOPLE! There was twenty people in the shop. George was over the moon. People actually had found his store. Languages from all over the world was spoken. “Oh my, what has happened here?” Elvis was at the door, smiling widely. George shook his head “I have no idea, it’s crazy!”. Elvis pulled him into a hug “I’m happy for you, I really am”.  
“You’re Richards boyfriend, aren’t you?” the man in the 50s asked George, studying him up and down. “I suppose so, if you’re talking about Richard Starkey” George said. The man nodded “he’s been talking well about your store at work, thought I would check it out”. George nodded “thank you for it, uhm is anyone here, also from work?”. The man checked out the rest of the customers “yeah, like five-six of them”. George nodded “thank you”. 

George locked the door after the last customer had left. “So, your boyfriends name is Richard?” Elvis asked, sitting behind the counter. George nodded “I usually call him Ringo”. Elvis smiled “hold him close, many partners wouldn’t do that”. 

“Hello?” George looked around in the apartment. Ringo and Ashley were nowhere to be seen. He looked around the whole apartment. He found them in the last room he looked it. On the floor in Ashley’s room, in between crayons, pens and papers, the two slept, still in their pajamas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised I never said this but of course I don't own The Beatles, so if you're 13 chapters into this story and has been triggered that I haven't said it yet, here you go:)

George observed the man next to him. The clock was nearly one in the morning, but Ringo was stuck with some new work that had come up. “It’s night, you should be asleep, and cuddling me” George groaned, scooting closer and wrapping his arm around the older man’s waist. It was quite uncomfortable since Ringo was sitting up and George laying down. George buried his face in Ringos thigh. Ringo sighed “please baby, I need to do this” he stroked his boyfriends’ long hair. 

Finally, after another 25 minutes, Ringo put away his computer and laid himself down. “Finally” George mumbled, pulling Ringo close to his chest making the tinier man chuckle.

“Wake uuuuuup!” the two men was woken up by Ashley trying to climb in between them. Ringo groaned but the two scooted over so the little girl could lay in between the two. Tightly squeezed together the three laid.   
George swore to himself when his alarm gone off. He reached after the clock and turned it off. He laid back down and closed his eyes. He felt the warmth take over and he buried his nose inside Ashley’s curls. 

Sadly though, all good moment must end, and George had to get up. As Ashley ran into the kitchen, George turned over Ringo, who was getting dressed. He walked over and laid his head on the shorter man’s shoulder. Ringo winced “your beard itches me”. George giggled “so does yours all night”. Ringo chuckled “you pulled me in, Georgie, your fault”. George shook his head and kissed the other man’s shoulder “your coworkers stopped by yesterday”. Ringo smiled to himself “might have mentioned it, once or twice”. George grabbed Ringo by his arm and pulled him around, so they were facing each other. “I love you” George whispered before he kissed the small man. The two pulled apart when Ashley shouted after them to hurry up. “I love you too” Ringo whispered back.

“Goodbye take care you two” George hugged Ashley tightly and kissed her on the forehead before he raised himself up and kissed Ringo on his lips.  
“Bye bye daddy!” Ashley waved goodbye when George left, he smiled and waved back at her. He ran down the stairs and out on the street to the subway. 

__

“Hello, you’ve come to Richard Starkey” Ringo said into his phone. Ashley looked angrily over on her dada. He was now interrupting their tea party because of a stupid phone call. She walked over to him, trying to take his phone away. He just simply shook his head and took her hands off the phone. She muttered and went of to sit on her bed. If he didn’t want to play when she didn’t want it now or either.  
Ringo clicked off the call and walked over to her “are you mad at me?”. She didn’t answer and just turned away her face. “Look angel, I’m sorry, I really am but I have to go somewhere, work stuff, you see”. Ashley kept quiet, Ringo sighed “look, you need to come with me, come on angel, I’ll buy you cake”. Ashley looked over on Ringo for a second before turning back again. Ringo thought for a second, “I’ll buy you cake and a Barbie?”. “I want a princess dress” she whispered. Ringo smiled “cake and princess dress it is” and hugged the little girl.

“I’m so sorry for being late” Ringo said, hurrying into the conference room “this is my daughter, Ashley, uhm she- ““Hi uncle Paul!” Ashley excitedly waving over at Paul on the other side of the table. “My boyfriends at work and she will just colour, no talking, please” Ringo said, handing Ashley her crayons. Ashley looked over the other people in the room, at the end of the table a fat man stood, who said something about her staying was okay. She looked over the crayons, red was perfect. The boring adults started talking stuff she didn’t care about. Sneakily she leant over and drew a tiny flower on dada’s paper. He smiled but shook his head. She sighed and continued drawing the painting of Mr. Fox and Ariel having pancakes on the beach.

Finally, after an eternity, dada tapped her shoulder and told her it was time to go. Happily she skipped down the street on the way to the toy store. She held dadas hand and sometimes he had problem to catch up. She hoped that the store would have an Ariel dress. She had seen them before, and she couldn’t wait to have one.

“This one!” Ashley excitedly pointed at the dress with a big picture of Ariel on it. The top part of the dress was purple, and the bottom part was green, like Ariel’s top and mermaid tail. Ringo couldn’t help but smile over Ashley’s facial expression, she was so happy. When the cashier handed her the bag she squealed.   
“Now cake!” she said when the two was out on the street. Ringo nodded “isn’t daddy’s shop close by, are we going to surprise him?”. Ashley looked up on him and nodded excitedly “yes!”.   
When the two started walking, Ringo couldn’t help but to think about how adorable the little girl was. She had a big smile on her face and was carrying the bag as if it was the most important thing in the world. Suddenly she looked up on him, looking rather thoughtful “dada, what do you work with?”. Ringo smiled and squeezed her hand “travel stuff, you’ll see”.

You could imagine the surprise George got when the two stepped into the shop. The shop had been dead with only about three people in the store today. Not even Elvis had been in there today. Ashley excitedly showed up a dress that Ringo had bought her. She ran in backstage to change into the dress. While she was changing, Ringo explained the reason why she got it. George had answered that Ringo was spoiling her, but he had just laughed and said he got a surprise for him later.   
Ashley happily spun round and round, laughing. The dress was beautiful, and she looked perfect in it. George put on ‘Dancing queen’ and Ashley danced around.   
After that, the three ate the strawberry cheesecake Ringo and Ashley had brought with them. With Ashley talking about the boring people on the meeting.


	14. Chapter 14

“Daddy! Sit!” Ashley tapped the place next to her. George looked over to Ringo who smiled “I can cook dinner” he whispered. “thank you” George answered and went over to sit down by Ashley. “I wanna watch Monster inc” she said, giving him puppy eyes. George nodded and walked over to the bookshelf where they kept their movies. It was a tradition of some sort of George giving Ashley a Disney movie every Christmas and on her birthday. Now they were up to a total of seven, the eight one was going to be given on Christmas.   
He pulled out Monster Inc and put the DVD in the player. Soon the happy music of the intro started playing. “Just gonna check on dada” George said, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

“What are you making?” George looked over the mess on the counter. Ringo looked up and smiled “spaghetti and meatballs”. Ringo’s hands were down a bowl, making what George only could assume was going to be the meatballs.   
“Are you really fine with me not helping?” George looked on the man. Ringo nodded “of course, now go out there and watch movies with your daughter”.

“I want two ponytails like Boo” Ashley said, eyes glued on the tv. George smiled “we can do it now if you want to”. Ashley nodded, still only focused on the tv. George chuckled and got up. He found two headbands in Ashley’s room. 

After a while, George was proud of the two ponytails. It was a bit hard for him due to her hair being curly and him not wanting to hurt her but also wanted to make them as good as possible. 

“Look dada!” Ashley proudly showed of the two ponytails when Ringo walked in the room. “Beautiful, have daddy done them?” he stroked the girl over her head “Mhm”. Ringo looked up on George and down on Ashley again, “dinner is served”.

“Yummy” Ashley said, slurping up a bit of spaghetti with her mouth. “Be careful sweetheart, don’t want to spill on your new dress” George said, holding his hand under her mouth so she wouldn’t spill on the Ariel dress she still was wearing.   
She soon ate up the food and imminently wanted to continue watching the movie. “Angel if you want to go, you can. Daddy and I need to talk” Ringo said, making George anxious. Sure, they had had a fight, but it wasn’t that bad. The sex wasn’t bad, right? He seemed satisfied every time. Was it Ashley? Were Ringo not ready to be a dad? He seemed to like her.   
When Ashley ran out to the living room he wanted to shout after her, telling her to come back. Sure, Ringo had said he had a surprise, but it didn’t have to be a good surprise.

When Ringo laid his hand on Georges, the stone inside Georges stomach grew bigger. He had to say something, just at least something, just- “You’re spoiling, Ashley you know” George blurred out, taking a sip of his wine. Ringo chuckled “oh, well sometimes you have to, you know. But Georgie, I’m going to spoil you now” he smirked. Georges cheeks heated up, what was it? If it was lingerie, he was never going to wear them, maybe. “uhhuh” was all he could say. Ringo moved his thumb over the back of Georges hand.

“Georgie, do you know what I work with?” he asked. George thought for a second before answering “well you work with Paul, and he works with traveling, uhm like all inclusive hotels, managing or something like that”. Ringo nodded “exactly” he took a pause to take a sip of his wine “well then you maybe know about Paul traveling down to hotels, and you know, taking Linda, Heather and Mary with him?” he continued. George nodded, quite confused. “One of those trips are coming up, and I want you and Ashley to come with me. We’re going to Thailand and I will mostly be in meetings and work and stuff like that but I want you guys with me, nine days”. George’s mouth was wide open, no breaking up, but a trip. “It’s all inclusive and all, and nice pools, you two would love it” Ringo continued. George nodded “I’ll think about it”.

__

“I’m not going” George mumbled, getting dressed for bed. Ringo put down his book and looked over at his boyfriend “why not?”. “I need to run the record store, I can’t afford keeping it close” George took a deep breath. Ringo sighed “George, have you ever thought about keeping the store less open?”, George turned around, wondering if the mans gone mad “what are you on about? Are you crazy, if I kept it less open I would be homeless”. Ringo took off his glasses “look babe, I know how much you love it but maybe you should like try to get another job? Like something that brings in more money you know, and have the store open on like Fridays and Saturdays”. George looked at his boyfriend, did he just say that? “You think I’m trained for something?” he shot out his arms. Ringo got out of bed, walking up to his boyfriend “relax babe, just thought that since you were worried about it-“”Yeah, but that is not the way, look I just-“ George bit his bottom lip, getting choked up. Even though he was pissed at Ringo, he let the older man wrap his arms around him.  
The two sat down on the bed, George leaning against Ringo’s chest. 

Ringo was heavily sleeping, snoring loudly. George however was still awake. He thought about it all, the store, the two of them, Ashley, the trip. He remembered wanting to be a nurse as a kid, and then a Rockstar as a teenager. Neither of those would work. But he couldn’t depend on Ringo. What would happen if they broke up? The two had a good relationship so far but what if something went wrong. And Ringo was right, Ashley would love it. She would love to play in the pools and eat all the food she loved and maybe she could be train swimming.   
Then she would learn to swim…then go to school…then graduate…then move out…and go to university…and she would forget to call him…she would get married to some lazy truckdriver and don’t invite George…and get grandkids and never tell him…  
George sat up, panicked by the thought. His baby girl will one day be grown up, possibly not caring about him. He would be totally alone, left to starve, left to nothing, left t-  
“Georgie? What’s wrong?” George looked down on the warm hand placed on his hip. He could feel Ringo kiss him gently on his neck. Without a word, George cuddled up in Ringo’s arms. It didn’t matter what Ringo had said that night, he just needed this right now.

How long the two men sat like that, with George crying, wrapped up in Ringo’s arms, neither of them knew. It could’ve been minutes, it could’ve been hours. But they just needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me saying I wouldn't update a lot and then do..... well I do my homeworks I promise but I thankfully get time to write every now and then<33


	15. Chapter 15

It had been nearly a week since the talk. George woke up laying on top of his boyfriend. Ringo eyes was closed, and he was laying on his stomach. George moved out a lock of hair out of the tiny mans face. Gosh was he adorable. “your crushing me” Ringo mumbled. George chuckled “sorry, love” he moved away, stretching himself “I need to get ready for work”. He sighed and got dressed “I wish we could just cuddle up, just for one day” he said, putting on his pants. Ringo, who still was laying in bed muttered “well if you come with me to Thailand, I get two days off”. George rolled his eyes “we’ll see”. Ringo bit his lip “well, honey, there’s a problem with that, you see, I might have already signed up that you and Ashley are coming” he mumbled. George stared over on his boyfriend “YOU DID WHAT? RINGO YOU ARE- “George groaned. “I’m sorry, okay! I just wanted you there. You think it’s fun to thirdwheel with everyone else there, especially now when everyone knows I have someone? And I have to chat with their snobby wives” Ringo stood up and walked over to George. He could see the taller man was furious “I just wanted you there, I just wanted my family there, sorry for it then”. He kissed George on his cheek before walking out.

“Now what am I supposed to so?” George asked, hiding his face in his hands. Elvis looked at the young man, stroking his back “you should go with him, he wants you to be there, and you need a break”. George looked up on the old man “I’m just scared of like leaving this place for more than two days, I’ve always been”. Elvis nodded “The last time you were closed for some more days was last Christmas, right?”. George nodded and so did Elvis and continued “then maybe it’s time for some time off, spend some time with your family?”. George nodded “I guess, I’m just anxious you know, about really everything”. Elvis smiled “it will go great”.

“You’re home late” Ringo said when George stumbled into the hallway at 7pm “Ashley’s already gone to sleep”. “Oh” George mumbled, fiddling with the bag in his hand. “Mhm, she got a fever, poor girl, been watching cartoons with her all day” Ringo said, taking a sip of his tea. George nodded and walked up to him. “I’m sorry for what I said this morning, I really am. And I will come with you to Phuket” George said, kissing Ringo on the head “and I’m gonna make it up to you, get into the bedroom, I will be in there in a minute”. Before Ringo could answer, George was out of the room.

“are your eyes closed?” George whispered. Ringo nodded “yes I am” “Okay then open your eyes”. Ringo opened his eyes, and so did his mouth “wow”. George smiled, striking a sexy pose. Ringo took a deep breath as George sat down in his lap. Ringo let his hands travel down the silky material. George groaned when Ringo gently squeezed his bottom. “let me show you something” George whispered, pulling up the nightgown. “oh my that’s lingerie” Ringo breathed out. 

“Richard!” George screamed out. Ringo quickly placed his hand on his boyfriend “quiet baby, don’t wanna wake up Ashley, huh?”. George only moaned into Ringo’s hand as an answer as he kept riding the older man. He was still wearing the nightgown and the lingerie was thrown on the floor.   
“daddy?” a small whisper came from the door. It now was open, and Ashley stood there, holding Mr. Fox closely. “Sweetie, hi, is everything alright?” George said, trying to sound normal. “I threw up, and why are you wearing that?” she mumbled. “Oh, angel, we will be out in a second, just go to the bathroom” Ringo said, trying to cover as much as possible. Ashley nodded and walked away. “Oh, poor girl having to see that” George mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. “It’s fine babe, just get dressed in something more fitting and we’ll fix this” Ringo said, kissing George on the cheek. “Since you’re kind of new at this, I take bed, you clean her up” George said, giving Ringo a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being kind of short oops


	16. Chapter 16

“I think we have everything” George said, looking over the clothes before closing the suitcase. Ringo nodded “I would say so”. He was laying on the bed, with Ashley laying on his stomach. The poor girl thankfully had stopped throwing up but still had a tiny fever. “You tired, angel?” Ringo asked, kissing the little girl on her forehead. She nodded. George laid down next to the two. Ringo turned to look at him “you’re excited about tomorrow?” he asked. George nodded “yeah, just nervous, you see, I’ve never flown before”. Ringo nodded and held out his hand, pulling George closed. “It will go great, just relax, love” Ringo said before kissing his boyfriend on his head.

“5am is not a good time to be somewhere at” George whispered as the cold air hit him as he was walking out of the car. The airport in front of him lighted up the dark night sky.

__Skipping boring airport stuff oops__

“I want this, please dada, please daddy” Ashley held up a large package with Hello Kitty on it. Ringo picked it up and looked at the backside “it’s barley anything in it, angel, it’s not worth it”. “pretty please dada” she gave him puppy eyes, but he just shook his head, “sorry, angel but no, how about a Haribo bag instead?”. Ashley shook her head rapidly “no”. “Well sweetheart, we’re not buying it” George said, taking the box from Ringo and putting it back on the shelf. “come on Angel, lets get Haribo” Ringo said, picking the girl up. She complained for a moment before she calmed down. 

“One for daddy, and one for dada” she handed each of the men one gummy bear. The three had seated themselves inside a business class lounge. There was food, crisps and drinks being served and both staff and other people seemed to recognize Ringo. “Richard! Brought your family, huh?” a man with a big smile walked up to them. “I did, this is George, my boyfriend, and well you’ve met our daughter, Ashley”. Ringo stood up and shook the man’s hand. “I do have, and pleasure to meet you George, I’m Robert, Richards boss so to say” the man reached a greasy hand to George, who shook it, giving Robert a quiet “pleasure to meet you”.   
Robert soon started talking business with Ringo, while doing that, George observed the man. The man’s head was as round as a bowling ball, with curly hair and beard and tiny glasses. Even though he was going to be on a plane, he was wearing a suit and tie.

_

“Look they have Tangled!” Ashley squealed. She pointed over on the screen on the seat in front of her. George nodded “yes, but sweetheart, we have it at home. Maybe you should watch something else?”. Ashley thought about it for a second and nodded “maybe”. 

George grabbed Ringo’s hand when the plane shaken for a second. “it’s just turbulence, don’t worry” Ringo whispered into his boyfriends’ ear, kissing him on the cheek. George looked over on Ringo, nodded but clenched his eyes shut, feeling his heart beating in his chest.

__

“Georgie, wake up, we’re here” Ringo’s word sounded like heaven to the young man. “Really?” George mumbled, blinking some times to get used to the light. “Yes, now come on” the older man chuckled.

The heat hit George as they walked out of the airport. Taxis was coming and going in front of them. Some tried to offer them to get into a taxi but Ringo’s work had fixed a bus to pick them up. Ashley and Mary were sitting next to each other, giggling and talking. Sometimes one of them would point out at something outside the window and wave out to people on the street.   
“It’s fun seeing you somewhere else than the record shop” Paul joked, looking over on George who sat next to him, at the very back of the bus. “I’m gonna tell you everything you need to know about these people” Linda whispered, making a sign, her hand sweeping over all the people in front of them.

When the bus arrived at the hotel after half an hour, George was shocked over the gigantic hotel. “This is where we’re staying?” he whispered, “this is crazy”. Ringo squeezed his hand and laughed “welcome to Thailand, baby”.  
“What’s the time? What about meeting for breakfast at 9, tomorrow?” Paul looked down on his watch. Ringo nodded “sounds good, then just out the bags in the room basically”. Paul nodded “exactly”.

“Our room is number 124” George said, reading the keycard “on block 6”. Ringo nodded, looking over on Ashley who as running in front of them. “Look at the pool!” she shouted enthusiastically, pointing over on the blue water “I wanna swimmm!”. She looked over on her dads with a pleading look. George shook his head “not now sweetheart, tomorrow, now we’re going to sleep so you can play with Mary tomorrow”. Ashley’s face lightened up and ran up to her dads, smiling widely and took their hands. 

“This is my bed!” Ashley shouted, jumping up on the double bed. “Angel be quiet, people are sleeping, and you’re gonna have let us sleep there too” Ringo whispered, tickling Ashley on her stomach, making her giggle. 

“I set the clock at 8, so we got an hour to get ready, okay?” Ringo whispered as the two men laid down in between the already sleeping girl. George nodded “goodnight Ringo”, “goodnight Georgie”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if a job like Ringos do exist, I highly doubt it  
Also this chapter is in a way jumpy, I'm sorry if you're not a fan of it, it wont continue I promise<33


	17. Chapter 17

“Ashley, wake up sweetheart, time to get ready” Ringo gently shook the little girl. She groaned lightly “it’s still night dada”. Ringo chuckled “no, angel the clock is nearly nine in the morning, time to wake up and play with Mary”. Ashley looked up for a moment before shaking her head and diving back under the covers. Ringo chuckled before diving down too. “Hello, angel, is it fun here under the covers?” he asked, Ashley nodded, still having her eyes closed. “You just wanna stay here? Then who is going to play with daddy and Mary?” he asked. Ashley opened her eyes, looking over on her dada and thought for a moment “they can play with…….I don’t know”. Ringo smiled before he took a grip of his daughter and lifted her up and out of the bed. She screamed out for a second before he started laughing “aaah, dada’s a monster aaaah, monster gonna eat me” she squealed out. He laughed, and gave her pecks all over her cheeks and nose. “come on, lets get dressed”.

Ashley happily skipped down the little road that let to the breakfast. She was dressed in a blue dress with Hello Kitty and her sandals. The McCartney’s was already waiting outside the restaurant. Mary was excitedly waving at the three. When Ashley saw her friend, she ran the last meters. The girls were already giggling and playing around. 

“slept well?” Linda asked as the families sat down. “Dada forced me out of bed” Ashley said, biting into a croissant in the middle of it, chocolate smearing over her mouth and parts of her cheek. “Well, otherwise we would be late here” Ringo answered, taking a sip of his coffee while George was wiping the chocolate away from Ashley’s face. Linda giggled “poor Ashley, he isn’t easy to live with. I remember during a sleepover, he woke the rest of us up at like 6am”. “I was 8, okay?” Ringo exclaimed. “I forgot you guys were friends as kids” George said before taking a bite of a watermelon slice. Linda smiled “Me and Ritch are going way back” she said, placing her hand on Ringo’s shoulder. Ringo laughed, taking Linda’s hand of his shoulder “yeah, we’ve known each other as long as I remember”. 

“We have today off, except for tonight when we have this welcome dinner” Paul said “then we start tomorrow at 8.30” Paul said, showing his calendar. Paul and Ringo started talking business. George tried to listen but he got bored way too fast. Instead he focused on Ashley, she was stuffing her mouth with strawberries. 

“Does that sound good, George?” George looked over the other adult, Linda’s question had come out of the blue for him. “What?” was all he could answer. “We talked about just relaxing at the pool today, good morning George, just woken up?” Linda said, giving George a mocking smile. “thank you, and yes it sounds good, we just need to buy arm puffs” George said, taking a sip of his coffee. “Not yet, I’m not done yet!” Ashley exclaimed. George nodded “of course, sweetheart”.

“Look! Crips!” Ashley pointed at the Pringles packages. George nodded “we need arm puffs now, maybe later sweetheart”. She groaned but skipped over to the floaties.   
“Please, please, please daddy, please dada!” She was pulling her parents shirts, giving them puppy eyes. “You want a floatie of a unicorn” George asked, looking on the package with a happy child floating around with an inflatable ring with a unicorn head on it. “Pleeease” Ashley said she leant against Ringo, looking up at her dada. Ringo looked down on her, stroking her over her hair “let me see it, Georgie”. George rolled his eyes but handed his boyfriend the package. Ashley knew who to ask. “I mean, nothing wrong, really, just extra safety. I say its fine” Ringo said, looking over on George who just nodded. Ashley cheered and clapped her hands. “But you’re also getting arm puffs” George said, taking a pair. 

“You’re so soft for her” George whispered to Ringo as they walked from the store. Ringo looked over at him and winked “can you blame me though?” Ringo answered and took Georges hand. Ashley was happily walking in front of them, carrying the package with the inflatable unicorn.

“You are so in love, you really are” Linda said. George shrugged “so what? Can you blame me, look at him” he said, eyes glued on his boyfriend and daughter. Ringo was holding Ashley close to his chest. She was wearing her arm puffs while her unicorn floatie still was still in their room. George had promised her that they would fix it for the afternoon.   
Now, she had her arms wrapped around Ringo, holding on for dear life as the two was being ‘chased’ by Paul and Mary who tried to splash the two with water. All four was laughing and trying to avoid the other swimmers. 

__

’George was alone, in the middle of a beautiful forest. Well he wasn’t completely alone, he was on a horse. It was white with a beautiful long mane that he was holding onto. The horse was walking slowly down a path, it seemed to know where it was going.

Soon a farm appeared in front of them. He soon realized that the horse was making its way up to the house. In front of the house, it stopped, and George jumped off. He let the horse into the field before he himself made his way up to the house. It was made out of wood and painted red with a yellow door.  
The door was unlocked so George just walked in. The hallway was beautiful, with tones of light green and yellow. Kids outerwear was thrown on the floor and he could hear giggling and kids laughing from another room. He walked up to the doorframe so see what was happening. About ten kids was in there, sitting around the table, climbing on the cabinets or just sitting on the floor, playing. All the kids had either a big nose or strong eyebrows. Their eyes were either blue or brown and had dark brown hair.   
One of the kids noticed him and lighted up “daddy!”. The kids turned around and they all shone up. He then noticed Ashley sitting among the kids at the table. Ringo appeared from behind of George, holding another kid “you’re home, love!” he said with a smile. “yes” was all he could say, smiling widely. “daddy, daddy, daddy-“’

__

“- daddy, daddy, wake up we’re gonna go eat” a soaked Ashley was shaking George when he woke up. “slept well?” Ringo asked him with a smile. George nodded “yeah uhm, just fine, jetlag I guess”. Ringo nodded “well the McCartney’s has already gone up to lunch, are we ready to go?” he asked. “Yes, uhm let’s go” George said, taking Ringo’s hand in his. 

“Dreamt something when you were sleeping?” Ringo asked as the three made their way to the restaurant. “Yeah, something very lovely” was all George answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I just implied mpreg in the dream, but don't worry people if you're not into mpreg; there will be no mpreg in this fanfic
> 
> Also writing this on the last percents of my computer oops


	18. Chapter 18

“Look Daddy at my dress” Ashley pointed at the glitter and the stars sewn onto her dress. “Absolutely beautiful sweetheart” George said, giving her a peck on her forehead before buttoning the last buttons on his shirt.  
Now it wasn’t the fanciest but Ringo had assured that he looked good. It was dark and patterned in a victorian like pattern. With that, slim pants and a pair of black boots. “this is good, right?” George turned over and looked over on Ringo. The man gave him a look and smiled “you look absolutely perfect, baby”. “you don’t look bad yourself” George answered, nearly drooling over his boyfriend. Ringo’s white shirt and skinny black jeans sat perfect on the man. Goddammit, with his shoulder long hair and his beard- was it weird to think like that about your boyfriend? “You’re enjoying what you see?” Ringo asked, smirking. George woke up from his daydream, feeling his cheeks heat up. Ringo walked up to him and kissed him “let’s go now”.

“Dada, what is this welcome dinner for?” Ashley asked, tugging on her dadas sleeve. “well sweetheart, it’s like a welcome to this business trip dinner, and say hi to the bosses here and so” Ringo explained, giving his daughter a smile. Ashley nodded “okay”.

George linked arms with Ringo as the three walked into a porch, where people were mingling. “sweetheart grab dada’s hand so you don’t get lost” George said, looking over on his daughter. She nodded and took Ringo’s hand. The porch was small and tight with all the people so soon Ringo picked Ashley up so she wouldn’t get smashed.  
“Londoners!” a bald, skinny man stood up on a chair, clinking a spoon against a glass “welcome to Phuket, we do hope that you guys will enjoy it is here, and your families too of course, hopefully we can spoil them as much at possible” many people chuckled at his comment, he himself seemed pretty pleased with it himself “now people, you are welcome to come with us into the dinner room and enjoy a dinner with some delicious Thai food” he closed his speech with. Some people clapped and started walking in into the dining room.

“I’m gonna sit here” Ashley said, looking madly up on the busty woman. The woman didn’t look concerned at all over the little four-year-old “I see and why’s that?” she asked. Ashley frowned and pointed over on Ringo, “because that is my dada”. The woman looked up on him and smiled widely “Richard!”. Ringo smiled widely “good evening Catherine”. “I didn’t know you had a daughter!”. The man next to the chair, the woman and Ashley both had wanted looked up on her “well Catherine, darling, I have told you that, he has a boyfriend and daughter now” he said. Catherine shook her head “feels like I forget everything” she looked over on George then, who sat on the other side of the table “you must be the boyfriend then”, George blushed but nodded.   
Catherine gave George a warm smile and walked around the table and sat down next to him. “Lovely to meet you, I’m Catherine, that is my husband, Jon over there” nodding over to the man next to Ashley. He raised his glass as a greeting. “I’m George, well Ringo’s boyfriend and Ashley’s dad” George answered, nodding over to his family. 

George soon found out that there was never a quiet moment with the two. Catherine told stories about the trips with work and on their time off while Jon talked about the drinks and food they had found there. Ashley answered them with telling them about ice creams she had tried. Jon seemed very interested in her review of ice cream sandwiches. “So you like desserts, huh?” he asked her. She excitedly nodded “that’s the best part of the meal” she answered. “Then you’re excited now then? When there’s time for dessert?” he said, with a big smile on his face. She nodded “do you think it’s ice cream?” she asked, smiling widely. “I think it’s something more Thai dessert, angel” Ringo answered, joining the conversation.   
“Oh” she says, sounded slightly disappointing. “We can get ice cream later, angel” Ringo said, giving her an encouraging smile. 

However, it wouldn’t be needed. The dessert was apparently a classic Thai dessert called ‘sticky rice with mango’. Ashley happily ate the dessert  
“more, please” she held up the empty plate towards a waiter. “of course” he answered and disappeared into the kitchen.   
When he came back with a plate with more dessert she happily squealed. “Thank you” Ringo said towards the waiter and gave him a friendly smile as Ashley dug into the dessert.

__

“Now people, I think there is time to have a little after party, don’t you think?” Jon looked over on Ringo. Ringo had Ashley in his lap, tired after eating the second dessert. Ringo nodded “yeah, for a while, angel here is tired I think”. Jon smiled “perfect, let’s just find Paul and Linda”.

“Now this wine is from southern France. We were there in June and we went to this wonderful wineyard. They were crushed like they did in the old times, and taste delicious, cheers my friends” Jon raised his glass. Catherine, George, Ringo, Linda and Paul answered too with “cheers” and raised their glasses. Ashley, Mary and Heather were already drinking the coconut milk Catherine had given them. 

“This cheese is very good together with this wine, try it” Jon cut a piece of one of the cheeses on the platter. The nine of them were sitting on Jon’s and Catherine’s balcony. In front of them Catherine had put some nice cheeses, biscuits and fruits.   
“you like those don’t you?” Catherine asked when Ashley took another chocolate dipped Digestive. Ashley nodded, taking a big bite of the biscuit. “that’s good, you should enjoy life as you live” Jon said before taking a sip of his wine. “Jon’s the expert of that” Paul said, winking over at the man. “Yes, you see, for as long as we have worked together, we have invited Paul, Linda and Ringo over for this little after party” Jon explained. “Yeah, sometimes my old office and our office now, goes on these kinds of trips together, so we would meet” Ringo filled in.

__

“Oh, please take it, we don’t need it” Catherine tried to hand George the coconut milk package since Ringo was holding the sleeping Ashley. “Well, thank you but I don’t think we nee- “George couldn’t end his sentence before he had the package in his hand and had gotten a big smile from Catherine “give it to her, she liked it” Catherine said before closing the door.

The two men walked back to their room in silence, they could hear the hotels performance going on somewhere and people clapping along.   
“thank you for making me go, I really like it here” George said when they reached their door, he unlocked it and opened it so his boyfriend could walk in, holding the sleeping girl. Ringo turned over and looked on George “I knew you would like, I love knowing the fact that you guys are here” he said with a big smile.

As Ringo put Ashley to bed, George changed over to his pajamas, when a thought hit him.  
When Ringo walked into the bathroom, George looked over on him, smiling widely. “What is it?” Ringo asked as he put toothpaste on toothbrush. “It’s just that I just realized something” George answered, putting his hands on Ringo’s hips, kissing him on his neck “I just realized that you call Ashley OUR daughter”


	19. Chapter 19

“Good evening” Ringo said as he closed the door behind him. “Dada! Today, we were at the beach, and then we went with Catherine to a market” Ashley said, running up to hug him. George and Ashley had found themselves hanging out with Catherine quite a lot, sadly Mary had fallen sick and Linda and Heather had to take care of her. Catherine though was far from boring, quite the opposite. She was a know it all when it comes to food and wine. It had led to trying quite a lot of Thai street food.   
“If you’ve hung out with Catherine, are you even hungry now?” Ringo asked, picking the little girl up. She nodded “yes, because here they have fries, strawberries, and this yummy chicken and this very yummy desserts” she said with a giggle. Ringo chuckled “now where’s daddy?” he asked. “on the balcony” Ashley answered, pointing one of her tiny fingers. 

George looked gorgeous. He was sitting in one of the cheap plastic chairs and was listening to something in his headphones while having his eyes closed. Ringo grabbed his shoulder and shook is lightly “good evening mister”. George smiled and took off the headphones “hi”. George hair was put up in a manbun and he was wearing nothing but shorts. Goddammit was he happy to have George as his boyfriend, Ringo thought to himself. “Ready to go and eat, my sun king?” he asked. George nodded “yes, just let me put on a shirt” he said, getting up and giving Ringo a peck on his cheek. “Ew” Ashley said, scrunching her face, making the two men laugh. 

Five minutes later and the three were on their way. Ashley was talking about a cute chicken they had seen at the market. George gave Ringo a look that told him to not tell her what was probably going to happen to that poor chicken. 

“Good evening, family Starkey” Jon said as the three came over to them. “Hello!” Ashley said, sitting down next to him. “I’m going to wash my hands, I’ll be back soon” George said before walking away to the toilets. 

As he was drying his hands, he heard two female voices coming somewhere from. When he looked up he realized why. There were small holes far up on the ceiling that led into the female bathroom. “Have you seen Richards new little toy?” one of the voices said. “That George guy and her daughter? The other one answered.   
“Mhm, that guy, can’t imagine dating that guy. I mean his daughter oh my”   
“oh I know, her mouth was going the whole time during the welcome dinner, and what is up with that curly hair of hers, it’s just too much” the female voices said as George felt the tears burn inside his eyes.  
“She is clearly not the problem here, have you seen her dad? He just looks slummy, he doesn’t belong here, it’s a pity though, Richard is really handsome”  
“Not my type but you know what his boyfriend is working with? He owns a record store”  
“Don’t be rude Karen, but I’m telling you, when Richard gets bored of that boytoy, that boy and his little girl will be out on the street”. 

The voices faded out and George could hear the door close in the other room. He was pressing his hands against his mouth, trying to cover his whimpers. His cheeks were wet at with tears.   
“Georgie? Are you here, are you- “Ringo paused in front of his boyfriend “-okay? Baby, what is wrong?” Ringo brought his boyfriend into a hug. George shook his head “I’m just, I just want to go back to the room”. “okay” Ringo whispered, kissing George on each of his cheeks and wiping away his tears.

George buried his face in Ringo’s pillow, breathing in his boyfriend’s smell. That sweet smell of his shampoo and cologne, and just Ringo. Georges breath hitched, imagining never being able to smell that smell again. Georges cheeks got even wetter. He wanted to scream into the pillow, punch it, everything bad he wanted to do to that pillow. Because it reminded him of Ringo, the sweet, sweet man who took care of him, kissed him and hugged him, who made him feel like he was walking on air. Because of course the man wasn’t going to stay with him. He was Georges prince charming, but Ringo was too good for him, only a record shop owner. 

“Hello, baby” George looked up from the pillow, his prince charming stood by the door, holding a white package. “Hi” was all George mumbled back. Ringo sighed and closed the door “Ashley’s at Jon’s and Catherine’s, I wanted to talk to you alone” he said, putting the package down on the bedside table. He climbed up on the bed and turned George around before he put his head in his lap, gently stroking him over the hair. “I got your dinner by the way” he said, reaching for the package. George nodded, sitting up. He seated himself comfortably in Ringo’s lap, breathing in the older man’s smell. He started eating the food, not caring about utensils. Ringo smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

“Please tell me what happened” Ringo asked. The food had been eaten and George had his head buried in the crook of Ringo’s neck. “Just stuff” George said. Ringo shook his head “’just stuff’ doesn’t make you cry like that, please tell me”. George took a deep breath “it’s just, just I heard something that I shouldn’t have”. “What was it?” Ringo stroked his hair, trying to comfort him.   
“Just two women, saying stuff, not very nice stuff, about me and Ashley” George whispered before he bit his lip, feeling the tears starting to burn inside of his eyelids. Ringo pulled him closer “oh my baby I’m so sorry to hear that, I, oh baby I will find who said that and I will, I will-“ “you won’t do anything, Ringo, please just” George unbuttoned the first two buttons furthest up on Ringo’s shirt, he stuck his hand inside and touched the exposed skin, he kissed it lightly, sending chills down Ringo’s spine. “Please just stay, that’s all I want”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could possibly hate George and Ashley>:(


	20. Night night

“George” Ringo moaned out, feeling the mans member hitting his spot repeatedly. Ringo’s legs were wrapped around the younger man. George bit him in the crook of Ringo’s neck, causing the older man to let out another moan. “Be quiet, don’t want to wake up Ashley” George whispered, feeling naughty. After Ringo had picked up Ashley and put her to bed, the couple had gotten naughty. That had led to this moment; Ringo pressed up against the tiles in the shower, Georges member buried deep inside of him. “you’re too good” George whispered, watching Ringo bite his bottom lip to hold in moans. It was hard for him too, especially when watching the older man “Fuck, I’m gonna cum”. 

George enjoyed the view of the older man as he got dressed. His hair was still wet from the shower and he could already see the hickey taking form. Ringo catched him looking at him and walked up to George, whispering in a light tone; “now the vampire is back”. George rolled his eyes “don’t make fun of her”. Ringo kissed him on the cheek, placing his hands on his boyfriends’ hips “I’m not, I love her with all my heart and her little imagination, don’t worry. She’s a real sweetheart”. George wrapped his arms around the younger man “she loves you too, goddammit I love you too, I’m so happy that you’re in my life” he nearly felt his eyes tear up. Ringo smiled and stroked him over the cheeks “I love you too”.

__

George and Ashley spend the rest of the days either at the beach or at the pool. Christine asked George plenty of times if they would be interested in joining her with different activities, which George would kindly decline. When Ringo were done for the day, they would ask to take the food up to the room and eat it on the balcony. Ashley did wonder on the fact that they didn’t eat with the others but she never threw a fit over it. Instead she was more on the hunt for the vampire that now even had followed them to Thailand!  
Now she was happily eating Pringles and drinking the coconut milk while colouring in a colouring book with Disney princesses. George and Ringo were drinking wine, watching the sunset. Ringo would toe flirt with George, causing him to blush. From George’s phone, ABBA was playing. Ashley was humming along with the music. 

“Are you tired, sweetheart?” George asked, looking over on the little girl who it looked like she had a hard time keeping it up. Ashley nodded, holding up her arms towards her daddy. George lifted her up while Ringo started picking up her crayons and colouring book.

Ashley was nearly asleep as George was brushing her teeth. Her little head leant against his chest, her eyes were pretty much closed. George smiled, watching her struggle to stay awake.   
She was pretty much asleep as George was putting on her little pajamas with Winnie the Pooh on. Carefully he laid the little girl down next to Ringo, who was reading a magazine. He smiled and gave her Mr. Fox. “Night night daddy and dada” she mumbled, before she stuck her thumb in her mouth and wrapped her arm around Mr. Fox. Less than a minute she was asleep.

“beautiful, beautiful girl” Ringo said, stroking her over her hair. George nodded, smiled and looked up on Ringo “you look hot in your reading glasses by the way”. Ringo smiled, taking them off and instead putting them on George. “A full hottie” he whispered, giving the younger man a wink. George’s body went soft, his heart feeling like it was running a marathon. “I love you” George whispered. Ringo leant in and kissed him softly “I love you too”. He paused for a moment, biting his lip and looked on George with a concerned expression. “Georgie, with the goodbye dinner tomorrow, do you want to go? Otherwise we will just stay here, I promise” he said, cupping Georges cheeks.   
Over the days, George had opened up more and more about what the women had said. Each time he could see Ringo’s anger build up.   
George took off Ringo’s glasses and nodded “yeah, I can do it, of course”. Ringo gave him a smile, but George could see his eyes were full of worry. “I got you and Ashley there, I’ll be fine, I promise”


	21. Chapter 21

Fuck fuck fuck. George was in trouble. No, he had put Ringo in trouble, all thanks to George’s idiocy. 

It all had started at the goodbye dinner. He had been with Ringo and it had been so far a pretty good evening, even if the dinner itself hadn’t started yet. That’s when Robert had walked up to them. Together with him a slim woman with her brown hair up in a tight bun on the top of her head. When she had introduced herself as Karen, George knew who she was. Her posh voice and well, the name, was enough. She had been one of the women who George had heard talk shit about him and Ashley. George felt himself getting tense and something inside him was boiling. “I’m gonna go use the loo” George mumbled into Ringo’s ear. Before he could answer, George had disappeared. 

George looked himself in the mirror before washing his face under the sink. He heard the door open. “So you’re Richards boyfriend” it was Karen. “Mhm” was all George answered, drying his face with a paper towel. “So you really think it will last? You truly believe there’s something there?”

After that George’s mind went black. Well not really, George remembers it all; the fight, the people coming in, the breaking apart and the return to the room.   
Ringo had put Ashley to bed, even if it wasn’t even seven and now, he was seated in George’s lap, cleaning him up. George had gotten blackeye and oh god did it hurt. “You had to do it, Georgie, goddammit you idiot” Ringo mumbled. “I just got mad” George muttered back. Ringo shook his head “still idiotic though”. George growled, while letting his hands move to Ringo’s waist. “George, please” Ringo said, throwing the paper he has used to clean George up, in the bin next to the toilet. “A quickie never hurts” George mumbled. “Well then at least lock the door”

__

George checked that Ashley was asleep before he went back in the bathroom, locking the door. He watched the smaller man, sitting on the floor. George took out a towel and laid it down next to his boyfriend. “Lay down” he whispered. Ringo nodded and laid down, head on the towel. George smirked and leaned down to kiss the man.   
The kiss was slow but only got sloppier and faster within seconds. George groaned and started to unzip Ringo’s pants, letting thumb stroke over the boxers. Ringo let out a whine and then began to unbutton Georges shirt. George broke away from the kiss, Ringo letting out a whine. George smirked and began to kiss down Ringo’s neck. He then continued to unbutton the older mans shirt, leaving a kiss on the stomach after every button. He smiled as he heard Ringo let out tiny whimpers.   
_  
“George, faster, please” Ringo’s face was twisted in pleasure. George looked in the mirror in front of them, seeing the scene. Ringo’s head was turned down, “look up” George said, taking Ringo under his cheek, turning his face up. The smaller man let out another moan seeing it, his boyfriend thrusting into him “George” he whimpered out.   
_

“My god, my knees hurt” Ringo mumbled, stroking his thumb over the now pretty much red knees. George looked over on his boyfriend “oh poor little Ritchie, got your knees hurt while getting satisfied” he said, kissing the knees. “yes, because I wasn’t idiotic enough to get in a fight” Ringo grunted back. George smirked and kissed him in the cheek “come on, let’s take our last shower in Thailand”.

__

George let his head hit the pillow. His pillow, in his bed, in his apartment. Well it wasn’t technically HIS bed, it was Ringo’s, but George slept more than enough on it to call it his own. The clock next to him showed only nine but his mind was set on four o clock in the morning, thank you jetlag. “Angel’s asleep and so will I be in two minutes” Ringo said, walking into the room and started to get changed. “home sweet home can’t wait for her to wake us up in three hours to want breakfast” George mumbled, feeling his eyes getting heavy. Ringo chuckled and laid down next the younger man “don’t worry, she seemed very tired, hopefully she will sleep the whole night” Ringo kissed him on his cheek “good night, my love, I love you”. “love you too” George mumbled back, pulling Ringo close before soon falling asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

“What time is it?” George mumbled, kissing the top of Ringo’s head. The older man groaned “let me see”. He reached out for his phone and clicked on the home button “5am, fuck” he groaned and turned back to his boyfriend and buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest. George smiled, stroking the smaller man’s hair. “good morning” he whispered. A mumble he picked up as a greeting back was heard from the man next to him.   
After a couple of minutes, Ringo scooted up so the two were eye to eye “please have the store closed today and tomorrow”. George bit his lip, thinking about it for a second “I don’t know, Ringo, I need the money, even more with Christmas coming up”. Ringo stroked him over his cheek “George, I love you, but the store is going bad, I will help you with paying if you want to study, what do you want to be?”. George thought for moment, Ringo’s word was hard but true “I don’t know what I want to be”.

“George” Ringo chuckled out as George kept giving kissing his neck. George snickered but didn’t stop. Neither did Ringo push him away.   
A loud gasp was heard from the door. It was now open and there stood Ashley “daddy’s the vampire”. She waited a moment before she jumped up on the bed and attacked George. Well maybe attacked was the wrong word, Ashley wasn’t strong, and George mostly acted along and let her ‘tackle her down’. “Evil vampire!” she shouted out, laying on top of George ‘pinning him down’. George chuckled and Ringo laughed. “angel, we better torture the vampire, huh?” Ringo said. Ashley nodded, looking very serious “yes”. “maybe we should, tickle him?” Ringo said with an evil grin. The same grin appeared on the little girls lips too and she nodded. “no no no aaaaaah” George said, getting tickled midsentence. Neither of his daughter or his boyfriend did stop and soon he was under the both of them, getting tickled. 

After a couple of minutes, Ashley was laying on Ringo’s chest, George laying next to the two. “If you attack dada again, I will tickle you much more, daddy” Ashley said, pointing over on her dad. George smirked and nodded “I will remember that” he said and kissed her hand. Ashley still looked a bit suspicious but smiled. 

“daddy? Dada?” Ashley asked, still laying on Ringo’s stomach. “yes sweetheart?” George asked. Ashley looked over on him and then up on her dada. “If you two have a baby, who will have it, like growing it in your belly?” she asked, lightly pulling on Ringo’s t-shirt sleeve. George and Ringo looked on each other. George stroked the girl over her hair, “well sweetheart, you see, me and dada can’t really have a baby on our own. Neither me or dada can’t have a baby in our bellies, just mommies can have babies in their bellies” he explained. Ashley looked disappointed “so I can’t have a little sister then” she said, sitting up. Ringo stroked her over her arm “well you know it’s not impossible for you not to have a little sister, just that we need help by a mommy” he explained.   
Ashley nodded staying quiet for a moment before she laid down in the middle of her two dads “can I have a little sister then?”. George smiled, giving her a peck on her forehead “maybe”.

Ringo and George was washing the dishes from the mornings breakfast when Ringo’s cellphone rang.   
He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before Ringo went to answer the phone. George continued to wash the last dishes.   
After a couple of minutes, Ringo came back into the kitchen, dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans “sorry, baby, I have to go, Robert called and wanted me to come in quickly” he said kissing George on his lips. “do you think it’s because of me?” George asked, feeling a stone building up inside his stomach. Ringo shook his head “don’t worry, my love, I’m sure it’s nothing” he said, stroking Georges cheek.

After Ringo left, George didn’t know what to do, Ashley was drawing on her room and wanted to be alone. George turned on the tv, bluntly watching the skiing contest on it. For a while, he tried to get into it, but very much failed. He sighed before turning it off again and standing up.   
He looked through the boxes from the record room, before Ringo had moved in.   
When he moved his hand over something, a melody came out. George looked over, seeing his guitar. His heart beat up, picking it up. It was a bit untuned but that could be fixed. 

He sat down with it in his lap on the kitchen floor. Why on the kitchen floor, he didn’t know, but as soon as it was tuned, George loved it. He closed his eyes and let his finger flow over the strings. He smiled, loving the familiar feeling that he had missed, it felt like he hadn’t played in forever. 

“Hello!” George was taken out of the guitar playing by the deep voice. Ringo stood in the opening of the kitchen. “Hi” George answered, “how did it go?”. Ringo smiled, sitting down next to George “it went good, but he is a bit tense so we agreed that I would work from home for a while now” he said, leaning his head against George’s shoulder. “So, you didn’t get fired” George said, laying his hand on Ringo’s thigh. “Nope, don’t worry” Ringo said, taking Georges hand in his.

__

“Here” Ringo said, handing George the laptop. It was nearly 10pm and the two laid in bed. “What is it?” George asked, looking on the screen. “It’s a career test, you didn’t know what you wanted to be, I thought maybe it could help”. George nodded and tried to swallow the lump in his throat “okay”.  
George answered the questions, noticing that this probably was for teenagers in high school, not for a 27-year-old bloke with a failing record store. 

Finally the test was done and the results shown. “It says I should be a nurse”


	23. Chapter 23

Ashley happily ate the pancakes Ringo had made for them for breakfast. At the same time she was circling the things she wanted for Christmas in a catalogue that had dumped down in the mailbox yesterday. It was Wednesday and she was going to spend the day at Mary’s while her two dads were going Christmas shopping.  
She was dressed in her Ariel dress and a braid which her dada had done. He was sitting in front of her while her daddy sat by her side.   
They were talking about Christmas and if they were going to spend it at dada’s mom and dad. Her daddy had a while ago told her how a daddy or mommy’s parents are grandparents. In that way, dada’s mommy and daddy were her grandmas and grandpas. She would love that, she had never had either a grandma or grandpa before, daddy had just told her that her grandma and grandpa on his side was rude, but hopefully dadas was nice.   
She circled a giant plush on the last page of the catalogue “I wanna celebrate Christmas with grandma and grandpa” she said, looking up at her parents. Her daddy looked like a question mark “grandma and grandpa, sweetheart?”. She nodded and pointed at dada “daddy’s and mommy’s daddies and mommies are grandpas and grandmas, you told me that”. Her daddy nodded “right, we’ll see sweetheart, now go and get ready to go to Mary, we will go soon”.

__

“Why are you against spending Christmas with my parents? They’re nice and they want to meet you and Ashley” Ringo asked as he and George walked into the mall after dropping their daughter off at Paul’s and Linda’s. George shrugged “I don’t know, just makes me anxious I guess”. Ringo wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and whispered into his ear “don’t worry, they will love you and Ashley”. George smiled “we’ll see, also, take a look at this” he held up the catalogue Ashley has circled in what she wanted for Christmas. Ringo took it and shuffled quickly through it “we’ll see what we find”.

“This was in there, right?” Ringo held up a Barbie in front of George. He shook his head “not that Barbie”. “Do you think she will be mad if we gave her a Frida Kahlo barbie? I mean she has two dads, she might need a cool woman in her life, even if it’s in a form of a Barbie”. George looked over the shoulder of his boyfriend on the doll. It was a Barbie version of the painter Frida Kahlo, and the resemblance was quite striking “I don’t think she would, and I mean it is quite a badass doll, and good role model” he said.

“We have to find a Disney movie, it’s a tradition to give her one” George said, looking through the DVDs “ugh we already have Monster Inc” he looked down on the DVD before putting down again. “Does she have Sleeping Beauty?” Ringo held up another one. George looked over “No, she hasn’t that is perfect, thank you” he gave his boyfriend a peck on his cheek. “No problem, now, is there anything you want?” Ringo said, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. George smiled, feeling the butterflies in his stomach “you” was all he answered. Ringo chuckled “I can see that in two different ways, and I don’t have a problem with either of those two” he whispered seductively to George.

George felt like a schoolgirl hanging out with her crush. He would giggle along to nearly anything Ringo said and feel his heart speed up if Ringo just touched him. It was something about the man in front of him that made him just feel so invincible. With his short height, blue eyes, brown hair and that beard, he looked like someone out of Georges imagination.   
Though he knew that it was stupid, he reached his hand and grabbed a hold of the man. Like to check that he actually was real. The man looked over on him, giving him one of those warm smiles “hello there baby”. George felt his cheeks heat up by the little nickname, how cheesy and douchey it would sound sometimes, but not from Ringo “hi, you look beautiful” he whispered, getting closer to the shorter man. Even though it was barely visible, George could see the older man turning a shade redder. Before he could answer, George continued “maybe we should stop the shopping for now and go home for some alone time, I’m sure Paul and Linda wont mind babysitting a little longer”. Ringo thought for a moment before whispering back “we don’t have to tell them what else we did, just shopping, you know” before giving the taller man a wink.  
George smirked, wrapping his arms around Ringo “just shopping”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some very horrible smut in the beginning of the chapter, sorry

George let out a sigh as Ringo pulled out. “You know it feels like I’m getting looser every time you top” George mumbled and chuckled. Ringo laughed, kissing him on his nose “how do you know?”. George smirked and took Ringo’s hand, moving it down to his arsehole. Ringo let out a groan as his fingers slipped into the younger man’s hole. George let out a satisfied sigh as his boyfriend started pumping his fingers in and out, fucking back onto them, himself.  
As Ringo found his spot, George let out a loud moan, clutching around the fingers. Ringo giggled and sat up, still pumping. Then George went to heaven as Ringo started sucking on the tip of George’s member. George let out a yelp, one hand gripping the sheets and the other one grabbing Ringo’s hair. Soon he felt the fingers pull out and the heat against his member disappeared. “Got uncomfortable” he heard Ringo mutter. Before he could answer, Ringo’s lips were around his member again, this time nearly taking the whole thing in. George moaned out, feeling how close he was.  
Soon he felt himself release into the mouth of his boyfriend and shortly after he felt he felt Ringo’s mouth leaving his member.  
George sighed happily as Ringo laid down on top of him, chuckling over the taller man’s pleasure. “maybe a bit looser” he whispered into George ear, making the both of them laugh. 

George pulled the smaller man closer. “Georgie, do you mind if I ask you? What would you want to do if you don’t want to spend it with my family?” Ringo asked, leaning his head against George’s chest. George sighed “I don’t know, be here, you can take Ashley with you, you know, no need for your parents to worry about a boyfriend” George said, stroking Ringo’s messy hair. Ringo looked up “baby, they want to meet you, they’re excited to meet you” he said. George bit his lip and nodded. Ringo frowned “is everything okay?” stroking George’s face. George sighed “yeah just- “he paused, taking a deep breath “- my parents weren’t really supportive of me”.  
Ringo stroked away the tears that had started to run down George’s cheeks. “You don’t have to tell” he whispered, kissing George on each of his cheeks. George shook his head “no you should know” he took another deep breath before he continued “I came out to my parents as bisexual, and the fact that I also wanted to date men, they kind of stopped talked to me. When Ashley was born, I called them but they never answered my calls”. “I’m so sorry to hear that” Ringo whispered, pulling his boyfriend close. George shook his head “it’s fine, just a bit hard, I got you and Ashley now” he smiled and looked over on Ringo. He sat up so Ringo was sitting in his lap “wanna go and pick up Ashley?” George asked. Ringo smiled and nodded “we will have to finish our Christmas shopping another day”.

__

“I want to decorate the tree!” Ashley said in the car. She was still dressed in the Ariel dress and was sitting on a pair of pillows since they still hadn’t bought her a car seat. “We have to get it out of the basement then, sweetheart” George said before turning over to Ringo. “We have a plastic tree” George then explained. Ringo nodded “okay, we could try to get it out” he said.

__

“Here it is!” George pulled out the plastic tree from behind of a box. “Isn’t it beautiful, dada?” Ashley said, happily smiling. Ringo looked over on the pink tree “definitely”.  
Ashley happily skipped in front of the couple out of the basement. Ringo was holding the box with the decorations while George was holding the tree. “don’t insult it, please, she picked it two years age” he whispered over to Ringo. Ringo simply shook his head “I promise”.

“Look here is Ariel, and Aurora, and Cinderella, Jasmine, Belle, Snow white, Mulan and Tiana” Ashley named all the Princesses that were on the decorations. Each of the decorations had one of the princesses on it and Ashley was in full control of where they were going to sit. George was holding her while she carefully placed them on different places. When the tree would nearly drop the decoration, Ringo would be fast to fix it.  
When Ashley put the star on top of the tree, Ringo’s phone rang. He looked down on his phone and hurried into the kitchen. George could hear him quietly talking to someone on it.  
After the star was on top, George put on the TV for Ashley and went into the kitchen himself. Ringo clicked off the call just as he walked in. “Who was that?” He asked. Ringo looked over on him. “No one, someone from work, nothing to worry about” he quickly said. He kissed George on the cheek. “Everything is fine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of many emotions


	25. Chapter 25

The clock barely had turned 5 when Georges phone rang. The alarm had gone off. He sighed and turned it off. He had no idea on why he even had put it this early. Thankfully when he looked over on his boyfriend and their daughter, they were still asleep. Ashley had woken up some hours before, crying with a horrible headache. While she was being comforted by Ringo, George had taken her temp, noticing how high of a fever she had gotten. As she still was being comforted by Ringo, George gave her some medicine and read for her from ‘BFG’. Soon she was asleep, cheeks red and wet from the crying.

Now she was in a deep sleep, sucking on her left thumb and right arm wrapped around Mr Fox. George carefully put his back of his hand against her forehead. She still was extremely warm.   
George sighed and got out of bed. He felt angsty and, just bored basically. He went into the bathroom and tapped up a warm bath.   
As the water was filling up the tub, George took off all of his clothes and just walked around in the small bathroom, picking up Ashley’s bath toys before putting them down again.  
Stepping into the hot water, George smiled, feeling his body calm down and he closed his eyes, enjoying the quietness and heath. 

However, after just some minutes, he was bored and got out. As the water drained out, he got dressed. Walking out of the bathroom, he walked into the kitchen. There Ringo’s laptop was. He sat down and opened the laptop. He knew he shouldn’t be suspicious, but he was. Sometimes he would be walking out of the room when the phone rang. Never when his mom called, then he would stay, Ashley had even talked to her. But it seemed like when someone called, he would leave. He know he shouldn’t be worried, but he was. Was George not enough? Wasn’t he beautiful enough or annoying, or were the sex not good?  
He tried to guess the password but to no luck. He wouldn’t get into the laptop. Instead he walked into the bedroom. Ringo had Ashley sleeping on his stomach. Ringo was still asleep too.

George looked over the two. He could see if many more wanted Ringo. How could they now? With those eyes and his smile. He had this nose that just seemed to be made for eskimokisses. Not that he had tried but he sure he was. 

“Good morning” Ringo whispered when he woke up a moment later. Gosh his morning voice was sexy. “Good morning” George mumbled back and scooted closer. Ringo wrapped one of his arms around the man “are you already awake?” he whispered, stroking Ashley over her back with his free hand. “I’m bored” George whispered. Ringo nodded, staying quiet for a bit. “Well my guess is that we will have stuff to do today” he said after a couple of minutes. George looked up “huh”. Ringo pulled up Ashley’s pajamas shirt sleeve, showing of red dots on her arm. “Oh” George whispered “chicken pox”.

When Ashley later did wake up, she started to cry when she realized her sickness. She got even sadder and frustrated to say the least when she also realized that her dads wouldn’t let her scratch the itchy red dots. She cried out every time they told her off for scratching them. 

After a google search, the couple found out that it might help her if she showered in some chill water.   
While George showered her, telling her how sorry he was as she complained how cold it was, Ringo fixed breakfast.  
However, when Ashley got her usual sandwich, she refused to eat it, not even a bite. “You want chips, sweetheart?” George asked her, remembering how that was the only thing she would have another time she was very sick. She nodded, trying to scratch one of those itchy red marks.

She felt like her dads didn’t understand her. Her morning robe was way too warm, and they didn’t care at all that all those evil dots was so itchy. “It’s too warm” she shouted out, throwing off the robe and run into the living room, laying down on the couch, scratching the many dots, crying. 

George followed his little girl, lifting up the naked, crying, little girl. “It’s okay sweetheart, it’s okay. Dada’s gonna be home with you today, you’re gonna have a lot of fun. I know it may feel bad now but it’s gonna get better” he whispered, stroking her over her hair. She was still crying but calmed down a bit. 

When George left for work, she was watching ‘Clifford the big red dog’, dressed in the pajamas she usually used in the summer, eating her fries. Ringo was cleaning up after breakfast. He kissed George quickly and promised him he would take good care of the little girl. 

Ringo’s and Ashley’s game mostly consisted of watching cartoons and Disney. In a try of see how much she could bear, the two went down to get the mail. Ashley didn’t have the energy to walk up again though, so Ringo carried her up again. Two times she had to be showered so it wouldn’t be too hard for her not to scratch. Sadly for her, the chicken pox only got worse over the day. 

After a French fries lunch, Ashley had a nap in her dads bed. She insisted on her dada being next to him. He agreed and while she slept he got some work and planning done. As soon as she woke up again, she was crying and scratching. Ringo comforted her and once again she got a cold shower. 

When George got home, the two were painting. Ashley was scratching her sometimes which led to her fifth shower that day. After that shower she was laid down on her parents’ bed, having each of her dads on each of her side. She enjoyed the closeness, until it got too hot. Then when it got too hot, it was a cry for coldness. 

As George was getting her ready for bed, her headache returned. She cried for an hour, cradled up in bed with her dads comforting her and telling her the medicine would kick in soon. A neighbor knocked on their door, asking what was going on. When George explained, the neighbor, a nice old lady, told him so get a gel to make the chicken pox not itch as much. He thanked her and as he returned to the bedroom, Ashley had thankfully fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ashley:((


	26. Chapter 26

George cuddled up from behind of Ringo. The older man had been away for some days and was finally back. Having told George about it in the evening of Friday and leaving the next day, had given George a bad feeling. Now finally after four days in Stockholm, Ringo was home, and George was going to show him that George was the only one he needed.

Beginning with surprising him by showing up at the airport with Ashley, then getting her to bed before he got back to Ringo. After sex and a quick shower together, the men were now cuddled up in just their underwear, spooning. George kissed Ringo’s neck over and over again, causing the older man to giggle.  
“Gosh I’ve missed you” he whispered, locking hands with George. “I’ve missed you too, what did you do there?” George answered. Ringo turned around and faced the man “mostly work, got the Saturday off when I arrived so I got some surprises for you two” he said, smiling widely.  
George kissed him on the forehead “You didn’t have to do that”. Ringo smiled “I know, but I want to”.

__

Ashley was over the moon when she heard about the presents. She was still a bit sick, but she still had enough energy to run in and wake them at 7. However she was forced into laying in between the two, telling everything that her and George had done over the weekend. It hadn’t been anything really, some playing but mostly just relaxing. 

Still in bed, Ringo put his suitcase next to him, opening it up and started looking for the gifts. “Okay angel, I think you like these” Ringo said, holding up a package with four letters written over and over again. The two letters in the word was two that Ashley very well knew. “ABBA!” she shrieked. Ringo chuckled and nodded, handing over the package. She ripped the paper open and squealed when she saw the gift. She held up the shirt with a blue cat on it. “it’s like Agnetha’s dress!” she said, directly putting the shirt on. It was way too big for the little girl and looked more like a dress on her than a shirt. “Something to grow into” Ringo said and laughed. 

After Ringo gave her a poster of Abba too where Agnetha was wearing that dress and Frida one with an orange cat.  
After Ashley had gotten hers, Ringo turned over to George and smiled “now I know this isn’t like very Swedish and not having any paper but I hope you like it”. He carefully held up the shirt and revealed print of Tom Petty on it. George smiled widely “wow, thank you” he took it and stroked over the print “you didn’t have to do it”. Ringo smiled and shook his head and reached into the bag again and took out another thing and handed it to George. He took it and looked over the five picks with Bob Dylan om them. “wow thank you” was all he could answer. 

The three pretty much stayed in their bed all day. Ashley wore her Agnetha shirt and George played with the picks. Ashley got interested in George’s guitar and the two tried to play ‘knowing me, knowing you’ together. George managed the accords while Ashley strummed it. Together with Ringo and George she also sang the song. She pretty much knew all ABBAs songs at heart, or at least a good part of them.  
“Do you play anything, Dada?” she asked after they finished playing. Ringo nodded “I play drums, but they’re at my mom and dads house” he said. Ashley’s eyes got wide “then we have to play them when we are there!” she said. Ringo smiled and nodded “of course”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious on how the shirt looks, just good ABBA cat dress:) Agnetha is the blonde one, and just shirt after that and you will find the shirt <33


	27. Chapter 27

George held up the baby. She was only a week old and it still felt unreal. He was only 22 and now he was a father. He sat down on the floor of his new bought apartment. Originally Sophia was going to live here too, but now it was just George and the baby, who he had named Ashley for now, although he didn’t know if it would stay.  
He looked over the empty apartment, the only things that was placed out were boxes here and there and Ashley’s baby gym. Looking over on the window and noticing the rain only made the scene even more sadder. He laid the little girl down in the gym and went to get his guitar. As soon as he got out of her sight, Ashley started crying and screaming. George quickly came back with his guitar, putting it down before taking her and holding her close to his chest, comforting the little girl “it’s fine, daddy’s here, daddy will always be here” he whispered to the little girl.

After a while she calmed down and George laid her down again. He placed the guitar in his lap and started playing.  
The little girl giggled and smiled. “Do you like this, do you?” George baby talked, chuckling. The little girl giggled which George only took as a ‘yes’.

__

“Look at you, standing and all, soon you will be able to walk, huh? Getting big, are me?” George said, looking at the nearly one-year old little girl. She giggled and held on onto the coffee table so she wouldn’t fall. George chuckled and picked the little girl.  
He danced around with the baby against his chest. ‘Pretty woman’ played softly in the background. He knew how cheesy it was but he put his old camera on one of the shelves on the book shelf and pressed record. He then proceeded the little dance with his little daughter in front of the camera. When the song ended, he stroked a little pose in front of the camera which caused Ashley to laugh.  
He kissed her on her clubby little cheek before he turned of the camera.

__

George looked over on his twenty-four-year-old daughter. She looked like an angel in her white wedding dress. She was still his little girl but not just that, now she was someone’s wife. She walked over to him “I hope you’re not planning on not dancing the father – daughter dance” she said, giving him a warm smiling, taking his hand. George smiled “of course I’ve planned on it”. Ashley giggled “just wait until you hear the song, I hope you will get it, you’re the only one who will get it then” she whispered.

Nervously, George got up on the dancefloor with his daughter. As soon as he heard the beginning of the song, with its catchy melody, he smiled widely. “Of course I get it” he said as the two started dancing to ‘Pretty woman’. George smiled as he looked over on his pretty, pregnant daughter. “I’m so proud of you sweetheart” he whispered into her ear.

__

Ashley curiously put her hand on the giant belly. Inside of there her little sibling laid. George smiled at the sight and then looked up on the beautiful, pregnant woman. The belly was huge now, ready to pop at any minute. “that’s a baby” he heard his lover whisper. George smiled widely “that’s our baby”.

__

Ringo smiled as George laid himself on top of him. “You’re such a cuddler” he chuckled as George hided his face in the crook of Ringo’s neck. George nodded and closed his eyes, breathing in Ringo’s scent. The two stayed quiet for a moment, Ringo gently rubbing Georges back. “George, the list that I asked for you to write for Christmas, the second thing” Ringo whispered. George nodded, kissing the older man on his neck. “How many times we even try, you won’t be able to get me pregnant” Ringo continued. “I’m not asking you to get pregnant, I just wrote that I wanted a baby” George answered, looking up it his boyfriend, “but we can always try” he then continued before kissing his boyfriend on his lips, his hands traveling down Ringo’s pants. 

“Do you feel pregnant?” George joked as he pulled out. Ringo laughed but shook his head “Sadly not, but who knows”. George chuckled “you would have beautiful babies though, gorgeous blue eyes and that adorable nose” he said, kissing Ringo on his nose. The tiny man laughed, pulling the man close “I love you”. 

__

Fourteen hours later George was washing their dishes after lunch. He had asked for some alone time so Ringo had taken Ashley for some Christmas shopping.  
When the dishes were done he walked into the living room. On the coffee table, Ringo’s laptop stood. George hesitated before sitting down on the couch and took the laptop in his lap. His heart skipped a beat as the laptop lighted up, showing the homescreen, a picture of George and Ashley in Phuket, the laptop was unlocked.  
George knew that what he was doing were wrong, but he couldn’t help it. He opened chrome and was welcomed by Ringo’s Facebook. He smiled when Ringo’s relationship stood as ‘in a relationship’. And his profile picture was gorgeous. He was wearing a black suit and a white shirt and black tie. He was drinking from a wineglass. He was looking into the camera with a happy and curious look in his eyes.  
Then he saw the messenger button. He knew how wrong this was and that he shouldn’t do this, that he should trust his boyfriend. He had that he was in a relationship after all in his profile picture, and George trusted him. But he clicked and messenger opened up. 

George’s stomach twisted. His last message was to a guy. Which shouldn’t be a bad thing if it wasn’t for the last message; “perfect, can’t wait to see you again”. That was flirting, it had to be. He clicked on the profile, he was from Stockholm, where Ringo had been and had told George that he had to go to again some times. And the guy’s name, Magnus, with that name he must have a massive-. “Hello” a happy Ashley shouted as the front door opened. George put the computer back where it was before.  
“Hi hi” Ringo said when he saw George. He kissed George on the cheek and after that looked up, concerned on his boyfriend “is everything alright?” he asked, stroking a strain of hair out of George’s face. George hesitated for a moment but shook his head “no, I’m gonna be in our bedroom if you want anything” he mumbled. 

George was folding clothes when Ringo came into the room, holding his laptop. “have you been on my laptop” he asked. George couldn’t make out the tone of his voice and he didn’t have the guts to look up at the man. “George answer me!” Ringo’s voice scared George, it was darker and harsher than he had ever heard it. George simply nodded “mhm”. He felt Ringo’s hand on his shoulder pushing him over so he faced the older man. He looked over in Ringo’s eyes and noticed how dark they were at this moment.  
“Why the fuck was you doing on it?”. Ringo’s tone scared George. He took a deep breath “becauseyouhavebeenonyourphoneallthetimeandIwasscaredthatyouwerecheatingonmeI’msosorry” George broke down in the end of the sentence.  
Ringo were quiet for a while, watching George cry. “Why the fuck would I cheat on you?!”. George tried to pull himself together, much to a fail “I don’t know, that I wouldn’t be enough, that I would be boring”. Ringo “I would never fucking cheat on you George” his tone wasn’t was harsh as before and George could hear that he sounded hurt. George looked down, not wanting to face the man “who is Magnus then?”. Ringo sighed “George, sit down, I guess I have to explain it all”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is built up as  
Some years ago  
Some years ago  
Future  
Future  
Right now  
Right now  
If anyone didn't get that, also I have some good inspiration and pretty much every chapter is planned out perfectly and hopefully I will be able to write more now because I barely have anything in school<3


	28. Chapter 28

As George sat down on their bed, Ringo went and closed the door. “George, I’m disappointed. I trust you and I believed that you trusted me”. George looked down in his lap took a deep breath and looked up again “who is Magnus then, and why won’t you answer his calls when we’re in the same room?”. Ringo sat down next to him “he’s my future boss, he works in Stockholm where we have offices, and for your information he is married and have kids”. 

George stayed quiet for a minute “future boss?”. Ringo nodded “remember how, well in Phuket, the fight. When I was called in the day after we got home, I was told that it was best if I was moved to a different location and then I was told that I will be moved to Stockholm”.   
“Oh” was all George could say “I’m sorry”. “Don’t be” Ringo whispered.

The two sat in silence for a while. When George heard a sniffle from the older man, he turned over. He wrapped his arm around Ringo and soon George as well felt tears run down his cheeks. “I’m sorry for being mad, this is just a lot, the new position, the move, the house” Ringo whispered. George ran his fingers through Ringo’s hair “it’s fine, I shouldn’t have gone through your compute and it’s gonna be fine, maybe we can talk on skype and maybe if I get enough money, me and Ashley can come and visit you and when you get back, we’ll be here”.   
Ringo shook his head “George, this isn’t a move for just some time, it’s a permanent move, or at least until I quit my job”. “Maybe, maybe you can quit, or you can- “George went silent, he knew that Ringo couldn’t quit his job, or do anything else to stop it. “Is there anything I can do?” he went on to ask.   
“marry me and come with me” Ringo mumbled. It was quiet but George heard it like it had been shouted to him. “you’re sure? You want me to come with you and get married?”. Ringo looked up at George and nodded “I can promise I’ll be a good husband” he whispered. “I know you will, but Stockholm, and what will happen with the record store?” George looked into Ringo’s tearful eyes.   
“sell it, you have been down to study, Stockholm’s got great universities, and it’s free, and the house is beautiful and-“. “The house?” George interrupted. Ringo nodded and took George’s face in his hands “George, there’s this house, I basically got this house, and it is perfect for us. It’s located in this family friendly area, with a beautiful garden and it’s close to a school where Ashley can go. Early January I’ll go to Stockholm again, come with me, I’ll show you it all” Ringo said.   
George looked into Ringo’s pleading eyes. “Okay” he whispered, feeling a warmth building up inside his stomach “I’ll come with you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and sucky and just kind of nothing, next chapter will probably be Christmasy, or lets hope so <3<3


	29. Chapter 29

George fiddled with the bejeweled ring. After it had been on Ringo’s finger for many years, it now sat on his own ring finger. The ring had an ocean blue stone on it. If George turned around, he would see his sleeping fiancé. FIANCE! George had thought he would never call someone that. But Ringo was his fiancé and on Ringo’s own ring finger had the ring that George had proposed to him with some months ago.   
The two had been engaged for some days now. They had talked it all out and everything was thankfully fine.

“We’re gonna go to grandma and grandpa today, we’re going to grandma and grandpa today” Ashley sang, running in and jumping onto the bed. The action and sound made Ringo wake up. He laughed and pulled the little girl down and hugged her. She giggled and hugged him back. She had been over the moon with Stockholm and her parents getting married. However, it had been less exciting when she heard neither of them was going to wear a wedding dress. They had promised her however that she was going to wear a beautiful dress.

The three stayed in bed for a while. Ashley and Ringo played around and soon George was in the game too.   
It all ended with Ringo carefully held the little girl down as George blew raspberry kisses on the girl’s tummy. The little girl was laughing and squealing, shouting how it tickles.

After a while Ashley was told to get dressed so they could leave for Ringo’s parents. She nodded and ran into her own room.   
While Ashley was excited to meet Ringo’s parents, George was nervous. Hopefully Ringo’s parents would like him, Ringo told him that they would love him which calmed him down. 

The trip to Ringo’s parents would take over four hours so Ringo and George had finally gotten Ashley a proper car seat. After stuffing the bags into the trunk of the car, the family were on their way. Well how much of on their way they could be. Ashley, whose longest car ride had been about half an hour, got bored rather quickly.   
Both her and her parents felt extremely relieved when they stopped for lunch in Birmingham. The three found a restaurant where they served fried chicken and hamburgers. Ashley was ecstatic and was in the mood to talk to everyone. Thankfully both the rest of the customers and the staff seemed to like the excited little girl and had no problems with it.   
When Ashley got done with her food, she walked around and talk to the other customers, who mostly seemed like hipsters and students. The other customers seemed happy to talk to the little girl and when she waved and shouted good bye when she and her parents left, they waved back and some good byes were heard. 

The car ride went on, with Ashley thankfully falling asleep for the two hours that were left of the ride. When they drove into Liverpool, George felt a slight pain in his stomach, remembering the last time he had been here; the time he came out to his parents.   
George had grown up in Liverpool and so had Ringo, something that had caused George to wonder how they never had met before.   
When Ringo turned into the city part Dingle, George understood, his parents had been very strict and didn’t want him in Dingle, due to the ‘bad people there’. Sometimes though as a teenager, he would sneak down there with Paul and some of his other friends. Not because it was to do something special, but just to break the rules.

Ringo parked the car on a parking lot next to a line of terrace houses.   
While Ringo unpacked the bags, George woke up Ashley. She was wide awake in just some seconds. She jumped out of the car and looked around “this is where you grew up, dada?” she asked, walking up to Ringo. Ringo nodded, closing the trunk and locking the car “do you like it angel?”. Ashley looked around once again and nodded “now I wanna meet grandma and grandpa” she said. Ringo chuckled and took a bag in each of his hands “you will, angel, don’t worry”. He handed one of the bags to George while Ashley gripped a hold of George’s other hand “are you excited, daddy?” she asked him. George nodded, hoping his nervousness wouldn’t affect Ashley. He knew that thought just was stupid though, she definitely wouldn’t. 

Ringo stopped at a door. George stopped next to him. George gave Ashley’s hand a light squeeze when Ringo knocked on the door.  
When the door opened, a slight overweight woman with the most friendly smile stood there “Richard!” she exclaimed hugging her son. She then turned over and looked on father and daughter. She gave them a warm smile and brought them into a hug “you must be George and Ashley, welcome”


	30. Chapter 30

When George woke up the next day he had no idea where he was at first. It was first after a moment he realized that he was in Ringo’s childhood room.   
The walls were painted a light tone of blue with posters of different rock bands on it. It had a wardrobe in one corner of the room and the other one, his drums. 

While Ringo was waking up next him, Ashley was gone. 

The two went down the stairs, only to see the little girl in the kitchen, excitedly talking about the ride there to Ringo’s parents. Ringo’s stepfather, Harry was sitting next to her at the round kitchen table. Ringo’s mother was by the stove, cooking coffee. The two of them listened to the little girl with delight. “Good morning” Ringo said, sitting down next to Ashley. “Good morning” she said, taking a bite of her sandwich. As George sat down next to Ringo, Ashley continued talking about the ride. 

After the breakfast, Ringo’s mom directly started cooking Christmas food. Ashley happily helped her which gave George and Ringo some time to wrap the last Christmas gifts. Neither of them said a word during the whole thing. It wasn’t an awkward silence though, it was more of a comfortable silence.  
George enjoyed the quiet moment where the only thing that were heard was the noises from the kitchen.

“Wanna go on a walk?” Ringo broke the silence when the last gift was wrapped. George nodded “sure, why not, what about Ashley?”. “we can check if she wants to join” Ringo answered, standing up.

Ashley said no to join the two and said nobly that it was more important to help grandma to cook food. Her parents nodded and kissed the little girl on her forehead before putting on their shoes and saying goodbye before leaving.

The air was cold and George stayed close to Ringo to stay at least a bit more warm.   
“you know, this is one of the first moments it is just us two” Ringo said. He looked up on George “you know I don’t hate Ashley, I never could, I love her, but it’s nice it’s just us two” he continued. George nodded “yeah, I understand”.   
The two walked down the streets, Ringo sometimes pointing out things from his childhood and George pointing out where he used to hang around as a teenager. One time the two of them pointed out a park where both of them had been at a party.

The two sat down at a bench at the park and talked and it soon turned out that it had been the same party. “imagine if we had met back then” George said “Ashley probably wouldn’t exist then” he then whispered. “Thank god we didn’t meet then, would miss that girlie then” Ringo answered, locking hands with George. “yeah, it would be weird, I don’t know what my life would be without her” he said. Ringo leant his head against George shoulder and the two stayed quiet for a moment. 

George kissed Ringo’s hand “should we go?”. Ringo nodded “let’s go.

The two walked a different way home, looking over the people stressing around in time for Christmas.   
When they got home, the kitchen was empty. Instead they found Ashley cuddled up in her grandma’s lap, listening to her grandma reading from the book ‘How the grinch stole Christmas’. When she her dads, she simply gave them a wave before cuddling closer to her grandma and continuing listening to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short but HAPPY HOLIDAYS!<3 I hope you have a wonderful time with people that you love, lots of love from me to you <3


	31. Chapter 31

A sleepy Ashley waved goodbye to her parents who just stepped into their car. Ringo had gotten a call on Christmas day to come to Stockholm as soon as possible for a meeting. He had asked George to join and soon the two had tickets the next day. George had been worried it might’ve been hard for Ashley. Her on the other hand was over the moon with her new grandparents and had no problems to stay there for a couple of days. Plus, she had found a new love in her dadas drumkit. 

__

“Are you nervous?” Ringo whispered as the two sat down on the plane. “No, I’ve flown before” George answered, looking over on his boyfriend. Ringo took his hand “I meant with Ashley, leaving her for some days” he said, stroking with his thumb over Georges hand. George nodded “I was nervous, but I feel safe with leaving her with your parents, I’m happy she gets along with them” He leant his head on Ringo’s shoulder.

__

“Oh my god” George breathed out as the two entered their hotel room. It was bright with a big bed, some paintings in the theme of New York, a tv and some nice armchairs.  
George sat down on the bed and looked around. “Very discreet, baby isn’t it?” Ringo joked from the bathroom. However, George did know what he meant, all the wall to the bathroom was made of glass. George laughed as Ringo was down next to him “you got nothing to hide though” George sensually, stroking up Ringo’s thigh. Ringo chuckled and laid down as George climbed on top of him “I wanna do you in every place in this hotel room” George whispered with a chuckle, slowly unbuckling his boyfriends’ pants. Ringo chuckled and smirked “do it, I dare you”.

Ringo groaned as he pulled himself off George’s member and stood up on shaky legs. George was seated one of the armchairs. With some shaky steps, Ringo sat down in the other one “oh my” he whimpered. George laughed “didn’t know you were this good at riding” he said. Ringo laughed back at the comment “natural talent” he said.  
“What about we take a shower, then a nice walk around the city before finding a nice restaurant” Ringo said after a while. George nodded before getting up “and after that maybe we can continue on my quest” he requested. Ringo laughed, and got up “we can try to continue the quest in the bathroom if you like”. 

__

George looked hot, he did, he felt confident. Ringo looked absolutely gorgeous too, as the two walked around in a rainy Stockholm. It was cold, icy cold and grey but it didn’t matter, it was amazing. “Did you know that this park was a place for gays to meet before?” Ringo said, pointing over on the park on the other side of the street. “Really?” George looked over on the pretty much empty park. “Mhm, you see my cousin lives close by, she told me about it” Ringo explained. “You didn’t tell me you had cousins here” George said, looking over on his fiancé. “Just one, she’s the one I’ve lived with the other times, now she is away but if she gets home you should meet her” Ringo explained. 

The walk continued down the street until they got to T.G.I. FRIDAY. “Wanna eat here?” Ringo pointed in on the restaurant where there already were plenty of people. George nodded “I’m starving”.

The waitress happily gave the two men the menus. George couldn’t help but notice how he gave Ringo a flirty little smile and wink. He didn’t know if he should break to her that his fiancé was in fact gay. But he did notice Ringo giggling as she left which only caused George to join in.  
As she came back, the two pulled themselves together and ordered their food and drinks. Now George couldn’t blame her for finding him attractive, god it was his fiancé, and he was beautiful. 

When the food finally arrived, the couple was pretty much starving and they directly started munching it down, George his pasta and Ringo his steak.

When the check came, Ringo of course paid, George of course protesting. Their waitress shot George an angry look as if to say; ‘let him pay’.

“Wanna know something funny?” Ringo said when the two stepped out of the restaurant. “What?” George asked. Ringo pulled out the receipt “she wrote down her number, now how do I tell her that you are my fiancé?”. George looked back at the restaurant and did see the waitress looking over on them. George smirked and took Ringo’s face in his hands “like this”. He let their lips meet, hoping that the waitress would see them. George let his hands travel down and he wrapped his arms around Ringo’s waist. The two pulled away and George could see how Ringo’s face had gotten at least some shades redder. “Wow” he whispered and George thought he could hear him giggle.  
The couple made their way back to their hotel room, both extremely giggling and touchy. 

“What’s the plan for tomorrow?” George whispered as they waited for the elevator at the hotel. “Well I have a meeting at 11, and after that maybe some lunch, and after that, we’re going to the house, and after that at a meeting at a daycare close by for Ashley” Ringo said as the elevator doors opened. George nodded and smiled, stepping into the elevator. “You’re too nice, gosh, I can’t wait for the afternoon tomorrow then, thank you for always caring” he said, wrapping his arm around the older man. “I love you, I can’t wait for this” Ringo answered and the two kissed again. “How about we continue where we left off last in the hotel room?” George said. Ringo chuckled “I would love that”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii sorry it wasn't really a Christmas chapter but I hope you enjoy it any way<33


	32. Chapter 32

Ringo woke up with Georges arms tightly wrapped around him.   
Often he would wonder how they ended up here. 

Ringo loved George, and he loved Ashley, and this had never been on the map for him before.   
Ringo had always liked kids and they had always liked him. However, he had never wanted kids on his own. In fact, that was a main reason why his former relationship with a guy named Johnny had ended. He was sure he didn’t want a kid with Johnny while his ex-boyfriend was sure that, that was the thing that was going to save their relationship. Ringo had thought he had been ridiculous and broken up with him. However, it hadn’t been the sole reason, with cheating and fights.   
Ringo had never thought kids was necessary and only saw the fact as raising one was something that were something way over his head. He just wanted to stay as this fun uncle character that would pop in now and then and play with the kids of his friends. 

Then he met George. When he had seen the pictures of Ashley on the wall for the first time he had just assumed it was his niece, seeing as he looked way too young for a kid that age. Then it had turned out it was his daughter.   
He then had doubted the slight flirting he had done with George, the feeling of a child making him nervous. Something that had gone away as the time passed on. Even when Ashley had ran in, wanting a biscuit he had given her the package.   
When George had offered the empty, he had gladly agreed. Something about George calmed Ringo down.

After their day was gotten closer and closer, causing him to get closer to Ashley too. He remembered the first time, the first time she had called her dada. He remembered how his body had frozen and gotten cold for a second or two, only for it to get warm and melt away the ice inside if him and another feeling that he had never felt before. When he had asked Paul about it the following day, Paul had grinned widely and said it was the heart of fatherhood. Those words was imprinted on his brain since then. 

Since he had met George, life felt easier. When George had proposed to him, he had so deeply wanted to say yes, but he also knew it was too early and said no. But every time they kissed, he felt like he was gonna melt and like fireworks were going off inside of him. This was new to him. George could do the simplest thing and just for that, Ringo would move mountains for him.   
One evening Ringo had had a shit day with rain, meetings and grumpy bosses. When he came home that day, he had found George and Ashley making dinner. Ashley running up as soon as she saw him and giving him a big hug. George not being long after her kissed him on the mouth and telling him how dinner was served. 

George was like a sun, something that Ringo needed. He had thought that having a kid would be like a cloud, making the sun shine left. But instead it was like the sun shined brighter. A while back Ringo had realized it, George wasn’t the sun, but maybe the family they had, who can stay as small as it is now, but also will hopefully grow. 

The last thought made Ringo warm up. He never thought that a thought of him having a kid, a baby would excite him, but it did, it truly did. The thought of George holding a baby that was theirs, and the thought of Ashley playing with it and he himself just having it, it all excited him. George mumbled something in his sleep next to Ringo, who couldn’t help but to chuckle. It wasn’t for anything he had done, but because of what he didn’t know. 

Ringo prayed that tomorrow, when George was told the whole plan, he would love it.

Ringo cuddled up closer to Georges chest and listened to his heartbeat. The peaceful rhythm made Ringo calm and he nearly felt himself fall asleep, only for George wake up, coughing, pretty much waking Ringo too. “Good morning” George mumbled, blinking the sleep away. “Good morning Georgie” Ringo whispered “slept well?”. George nodded “like a log”. Ringo chuckled, making George smile. The two stayed quiet for a moment, until George started tickling Ringo. The two naked men rolled around for a moment, tickling each other and laugh screaming.   
As the two calmed down, Ringo looked up on the younger man “god I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like the chapters are getting shorter, sorry<33


	33. Chapter 33

“You wanna go with me?” Ringo asked, turning off the shower “the meeting wont take long, and we can eat directly after and after thattt….THE HOUSE!”. George smiled widely at the last part “yes, oh I can’t wait to see the house”. The two kissed “you will love it” Ringo whispered. 

The couple got dressed and headed down for the lobby. “Mr Starkey” a man came up and asked Ringo as they got outside. Ringo nodded and shook the mans hand. “I’m Leo and I’m going to drive you and-“ the driver paused and looked over at George for a name. “Mr Starkey too” Ringo said before George had even reacted. The driver smiled “you and Mr Starkey to the meeting”.

The two were led to a black car parked in front of the hotel. Leo insisted on opening the doors for the couple and the two soon sat in the backseat of the black car. Leo quickly sat down in the driver seat himself and pulled out of the parking lot and started driving through Stockholm.

“So Leo, what’s your idea for the weekend?” Ringo broke the silence. “Uhm, well I’m gonna celebrate my daughter’s birthday” Leo answered. “Oh, we have a daughter too, she’s four and her name is Ashley, what about yours?” Ringo said, smiling when he thought of the little girl. “Her name is Ebba and she’s turning two”. “Ashley turns five in January” Ringo answered. “That’s nice, early congratulations to her” Leo said. “Congratulations to Ebba too” Ringo said. He had a feeling that Leo felt quite weird having a small talk but he didn’t care, he liked talking to the driver. However, he had noticed that George had been very quiet. “Everything’s alright?” he leant over and whispered to his fiancé. George simply just nodded, looking down on his hand that was holding Ringo’s. 

The rest of the car ride was spent as before with Ringo and Leo talking and George being quiet.

“Okay now please tell me what’s the matter if you didn’t want to say it in front of Leo” Ringo said as the two was walking into the building where Ringo’s meeting were held. George took a deep breath “It’s just what you said, that I’m mr Starkey too” he looked down on the ground. “You didn’t like that?” Ringo looked concerned up on his fiancé “I’m sorry it just came out, if you don’t like it I completely understand”. George shook his head and looked at the other man, holding back happy tears “no no, it’s not that, I love it, it just made me so shocked and happy and it just felt so right and real when you said it, I’m gonna be George Starkey”. The two looked at each other, both smiling like fools before hugging each other tightly. “or I’m gonna be Richard Harrison” Ringo whispered. George smiled but shook his head “no, George Starkey is better than Richard Harrison, sorry sweetheart”.  
How long the two hugged was not sure but George felt a warm feeling when he sat down at one of the couches in the lobby as Ringo disappeared with some men, one as George recognized as Magnus, the man from Ringo’s facebook.

The following hour for George was spent with looking through the magazines. Most of them were in Swedish so George didn’t understand a word. One magazine though was very interesting. It was a wedding magazine and as George flipped through the pages, he felt his heart almost burst with excitement. He knew that it was going to be a simple wedding, or they would just get married in the courthouse, but hey, a guy could dream, even though George wasn’t keen on having a big wedding himself.

“Dreaming yourself away?” George looked up at the familiar voice. “I’m done for the day, you wanna go eat?” Ringo asked. George nodded and stood up, looking over on the man next to Ringo. The man who he well recognized smiled and held out his hand “Hi, I’m Magnus, Richard’s future boss”.

Now in person, George felt stupid for thinking Ringo would be in a relationship with Magnus. The biggest things were of course that Magnus was over 50 and was married, to a woman, who turned out to be a total sweetheart. Her name was Cecilia and wore big, airy, naturecoloured clothes and had her long, blonde hair up in a loose bun and had big, round glasses. Magnus invited Ringo and George over for some lunch where they met her. The apartment was full of her paintings and smelled of cinnamon.  
All of this felt funny when you saw Magnus, he was the opposite out of it all. He was dressed in a suit and had short, slicked back hair. Magnus joked that “you gotta have someone creative around when you are as uncreative as I am”. Both George and Ringo laughed at it and they had to agree, it was a creative apartment.  
Cecilia led them over to the kitchen where they were served spaghetti Bolognese.

The talk went on. Cecilia seemed very excited about the fact that George owned a record store. He told her about the shop, Elvis and other customers. When he talked about Elvis, George got a lump in his stomach since he hadn’t seen the old man in a while. 

As nice as the conversation was though, Ringo and George had to leave. Cecilia and Magnus told them to come over and visit them soon again and bring Ashley then. They promised that they would and waved goodbye to the other couple.  
“What do you think?” Ringo asked as the two walked down to a bus stop close by. George nodded “they’re nice, sorry for thinking that you were cheating with him”. Ringo shrugged “it’s fine, it’s in the past. Now, lets go and see our house!”

__

After a fifteen-minute busride, the two got off at stop and George looked at the other side of the road as Ringo started to walk over. After a quick walk over the road and a parking lot, the two got to a fence and a gate. It wasn’t big but George could see it was to keep as many cars as possible away and instead park at the parking lot.  
Now the gate was open though and inside on the slimmer road were a bunch of moving trucks parked in front of many houses. The houses were like terrace houses, but only connected two and two. Ringo smiled and took Georges hand as the two walked in. Ringo led George down to one of the houses in the middle on one of the two lengths of houses. The house was like the others white and modern looking and was connected on the connected to another home to another family. On their side it stood a big ‘24’. 

Ringo led George through the small garden in front of the house and took out a key from his pocket. He put it in the lock and turned around. The two heard a quiet “click” as the door unlocked.

Inside the house was also white. On the left it was a staircase and a bathroom, right in front an opening to the living room and on the right the kitchen was placed. The kitchen would smoothly lead into the living room due to it having no wall between them and only a bit of a bar that would work as a ‘wall’ of some sorts.  
George looked over on Ringo and just laughed, feeling overjoyed. He hugged Ringo tightly and the two just laughed, sharing the joy. “Goddammit, the hallway is pretty much bigger than our bedroom” George laughed, wiping away a happy tear. Ringo’s face scrunched “now you’re lying, wanna see our real bedroom though?” he asked, giving a nod towards the stairs. George smiled and nodded “yeah”.

The two made their way up and George had to gasp. To the left there was two doors, in front of them an open space with a big window and to the right once again, two doors. Ringo walked up to one of the doors on the right and opened it. It was room, big and full of air. “This is our room, here’s where we’re gonna live” Ringo said. George smiled and hugged Ringo from behind. Carefully Ringo slipped out of the grip and took his hand and led him to the other door on the right of this door “this is just a bathroom, nothing much” he explained and led over to the other side of the stairs.  
“This I thought could be Ashley’s room, maybe we can paint it pink or yellow or something” Ringo said, opening the door to the room on the opposite side of their own future bedroom. George nodded “maybe we can put up her ABBA poster over there” he said, pointing over next to the window. Ringo nodded, squeezing Georges hand “come, let me show you the last room”.  
The last room turned out to be like a mirrored version of Ashley’s. “What will this room be for?” George asked, looking over at his fiancé who was looking out of the window. “we’ll see” Ringo said and kissed George on the lips.

The last place they went to was the backyard. It wasn’t big but it had fences all around it and seemed perfect for late summer evenings and family barbeques. “it’s a brand-new place, and I thought it was perfect” Ringo said, looking up to George with hopeful eyes. George smiled widely and put his head on top of Ringo’s. “it is perfect, it is so fricking perfect”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that room for, or who......
> 
> And this is probably the last chapter I post in the 2010s, happy new year to you all<33


	34. Chapter 34

George had realized that there’s very few better ways to wake up than your fiancé kissing you on the cheek. He chuckled and turned over and looked at the other man who was smiling widely. “Good morning” Ringo whispered, scooting closer to George. George hugged the man tightly “good morning my love”. George hid his face in the crook of Ringo’s neck, kissing it lightly and smelled the familiar scent of Ringo. He heard a giggle, meaning it probably tickled for the older man.  
“I was thinking today maybe we can go to IKEA? Not buy anything probably but just kind of window shopping” Ringo said, stroking Georges hair. The younger man nodded. The two had agreed that they should sell most of the stuff in their apartment and just start over, some window shopping wouldn’t hurt. 

After a shower together and getting dressed, the two headed down for lunch before calling a taxi and heading straight for IKEA. 

__

“Now, let’s not get lost” Ringo joked, locking hands with George. “It’s IKEA is it possible to not get lost?” George said, laughing. “Fair” Ringo laughed. 

The two walked around. “Look at the cribs” George pointed over on the tiny little beds. George stroke a hand over a white painted crib with pink and blue flowers painted on it. “I can’t believe Ashley had fitted in one of these” he whispered. “I wish I could’ve seen her when she was that teeny tiny” Ringo whispered, kissing George on the cheek. “Maybe we can have a little baby of our own in the future” George said, looking over at Ringo who smiled and nodded. George thought he could see something extra in Ringo’s eyes, like he held a secret. George wanted to ask but decided not to, he trusted his fiancé. 

“Don’t you think Ashley would like this?” Ringo pointed over on a bed. It was like a bunk bed but instead of the bottom bunk, there was a desk. George nodded and smiled “she would love it, only problem is when we are gonna put her to bed”. “She has to sleep in our bed then, our bunkbed” Ringo joked. George laughed “I jinx the top bunk” he said. “Like you usually aren’t in the top bunk” Ringo said with a smirk and a wink. “Richard Starkey! Did you just make a sex joke in a section for kids beds?” George hissed, trying not to laugh as he placed his hands on Ringo’s hips “how dirty Ritchie” he kissed the older man. The other man laughed and soon George joined in. “Fuck Ritchie you’re dirty” George whispered. “you can fuck your Ritchie later” Ringo whispered seductively before sassing away. ‘how did I end up with such a horny fiancé?’ George asked to himself before he followed Ringo.

“Georgie” Ringo smiled and George catched up to him. “are you being a tease?” George asked. Ringo smirked “nooo, unless you want me to be, and I have some fun news, you know my cousin who lived in Stockholm, she came home and has invited us to dinner tonight” he said, smiling at the last. George nodded “wow, that sounds really nice” he said. Ringo nodded and smiled “you’re gonna love her”. 

The two continued on over the other sections too, planning their future in the house with different sofas, dinner tables and paintings. However, you can’t leave IKEA without buying anything. “Alright try to keep together so one of the cushions don’t fall off and I’ll call a taxi” George said, trying to fit the sofa on the cart without anything falling off. 

With help from the taxi driver the three of them got the sofa in the taxi and drove off to the beautiful terrace house that was theirs. They got the sofa parts out and thanked and paid the driver before doing the heavy work of lifting the parts and avoid the moving trucks.   
“now we have at least one thing in the house” Ringo laughed as the walked through the door. “it’s a start” George said with a chuckle.

“When will you start work in Stockholm?” George asked as the two tried to put together the sofa. “April, after Easter” Ringo answered. “I won’t be able to move then, probably, I’m gonna miss you” George said, looking down. “I’m gonna miss you too, Georgie. I’m gonna sit in this empty house, waiting for it to fill up with, well us. I’m gonna sit here with a beer in this sofa and wait for you” Ringo said, scooting over and leaning against George. They sat there for a while, holding hands.   
“Wanna get back to building this sofa?” George asked after a while. Ringo checked the clock and nodded “let’s do it, we have to be at my cousins in two hours. So lets try to now not make this couch fall apart”.

Two hours later and the two had put the sofa as good as the two could and was in a taxi on the way to Ringo’s cousin. 

“She’s really nice, just stay calm” Ringo said as he rang the doorbell to his cousin’s apartment. The door opened and revealed a young, dark haired girl. “Ringo” she exclaimed hugging him tightly. “Olivia! So nice to see you again” Ringo said. Olivia turned to George “I’m Olivia, your fiancés cousin, sorry, just excited about the fiancé part” she said with a friendly smiled. George smiled, she was truly beautiful. “it’s really exciting yes, I’m George”. “I’ve heard your name a lot, Ringo’s always talking about you whenever he’s here” Olivia said with a chuckle “come in!”.   
George could see Ringo blushing by Olivia’s comment, and he could feel his own cheeks also warm up.

Olivia showed them around the tiny apartment before they sat down in the living room. Olivia and Ringo exchanged looks. “Should we tell him?” Olivia asked. Ringo nodded, with an exciting smile and turned over and looked at George.  
“George, remember what you said you wanted for Christmas?” Ringo asked. “The morning robe?” George asked, confused with what Ringo was going with this. His fiancé laughed and so did Olivia. “No, what I was focusing the baby one” Ringo said. George nodded and looked over on Olivia and then back on Ringo. “Well, me and Olivia have talked about it aaaaand” Ringo looked over on Olivia.   
Olivia smiled “if you are up for it, I will be your guys surrogate or so to say” Olivia said, ending Ringo’s sentence. George looked over the two “really? You’re serious?” he said, smiling widely. Olivia and Ringo nodded and smiled widely. The three stood up, hugging tightly. George wiped away a happy tear from Ringo’s face and the two embraced in a tight hug. 

The three sat down by Olivia’s table and started eating the food Olivia had prepared; potato salad and steak. “The plan for the insemination is this summer or fall, you know, your, well swimmers George since neither me or Ritchie is big on incest” Olivia said. George laughed “that is a good idea, thank you for doing all of this, truly an angel” he said. Ringo nodded, wrapping his arm around George “Not quite sure how we’re gonna pay back for this Livvy” he said. Oliva smiled and shrugged “it’s for something good, just I don’t know, let me have contact with the miracle” she said, giving them a warm smile.   
George and Ringo looked at each other and smiled widely, dreaming of the new chapter that would start not that far away down the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HAPPY NEW BABY COMING FOR THE TWO


	35. Birthday pt 1

Ashley turned five tomorrow, George couldn’t believe it. At this very moment Ringo was reading ‘Fantastic mr Fox’ for Ashley, for the last time with her as a four-year-old. George himself was on Ringo’s laptop, looking for a good recipe for a cake to Ashley’s birthday party tomorrow.

George had found it mildly worried when it only was a handful of kids she wanted invited. It had been Mary and three other girls from daycare. When George had asked her about Sean she had just shrugged and said that he was not that fun anymore.  
Instead she had invited her grandparents, Paul and Linda to join Mary, and what surprised George; Elvis. Now the two had met but her inviting him to her birthday party was a surprise, a happy one though. He had been very surprised when George handed him the invitation but had been very excited and asked if it was possible to bring his daughter to the party to look after him. He had had a surgery for his knee and preferred to have someone in his family close. George had told him it was fine and Elvis promised that his daughter was a sweetheart.

“the soon to be teenager is asleep and happy” Ringo stood in the doorway. George smiled “don’t say that, I can’t imagine her as a teenager”. Ringo chuckled and walked over to the man, kissing him on the forehead “she will be one, one day, what will we do then?”. George shrugged “listen to her listening to punk rock. I found a good recipe for a cake btw” he turned over the laptop so Ringo could see the cake. Ringo nodded “looks good, do you have any experience with baking?”. George shook his head “not that much, you?”. Ringo just shook his head and chuckled “this should be interested.

“No Ringo love, the eggs are going in here, not there” George hissed with a chuckle. Ringo looked down in the bowl “oh, but you know baby, all the ingredients will get mixed together in the end” he whispered with a chuckle, kissing George on the cheek. “Literally the next step is mixing it all together, wow, didn’t know I was marri- I mean engaged to Gordon Ramsay” George said with a blush forming on his cheek. “say that again, say that you’re married to me Georgie” Ringo whispered, smiling widely. “I’m married to Richard Starkey, he’s my husband, and I’m George Starkey” he whispered, looking into Ringo’s ocean blue eyes. Ringo smiled and kissed him. “we should mix them now” George said, smiling over on the little man. Ringo smiled and nodded.

The two men was cuddled up on the kitchen floor, watching the cake bake in the oven. Ringo was sitting in George’s lap, resting his head on Georges shoulder, Georges head resting on Ringo’s. “I’m so in love with you, so so much” Ringo whispered. George kissed him lightly on the head “I love you too, so so much” he whispered back. 

“Now that doesn’t look too bad, does it?” Ringo took the cake out of the oven and placed it on the stove and put the oven mittens next to it. George nodded and wrapped his arm around his fiancé “we should let it chill overnight and then add some sort of décor tomorrow, what do you say? Ringo nodded “sounds good, I’m tired and would kill you cuddle you”

__

“IT’S MY BIRTHDAY, DADDY, DADA WAKE UP, GRANDMA AND GRANDPA IS ALREADY HERE!” Ashley jumped up and down on the bed. “Happy birthday angel, are you five now?” Ringo asked, sitting up in bed. Ashley sat down in his lap and nodded. “Happy birthday my big girl” George whispered, looking over on his family “now what you said, is grandma and grandpa already here”.

“hello you two, we hope you don’t mind we’re early” Elsie said, standing by the stove, making pancakes while Harry sat by the table, reading the newspaper. The cake baked yesterday stood next to the stove, still looking pretty good. “it’s fine” George said, running his hand through his hair and sat down next to Harry while Ringo sat down on the other side of the table. Elsie had quickly put two cups in front of them and poured up coffee. “you have it organized very nicely here, George, just as I have it at home, easy to find it all” she said, giving her future son in law a warm smile and a stoke on his cheek. George smiled “thank you” he whispered. 

“Can I wear this dress?” Ashley asked, running into the kitchen with the flowery dress her grandma gave sewn for her and Ashley had gotten as a Christmas gift. “Of course sweetheart, if you want to” George said, giving his daughter a warm smile. She happily jumped up and down and sat down next to Ringo, eating a pancake Elsie laid on her plate. “This is gonna be my favorite birthday ever”


	36. Birthday pt 2

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ashley, happy birthday to you” Paul, Linda, Heather and Mary sang as Ashley opened the door. She squealed and hugged the guests. “five already, huh?” Paul said, handing Ashley her present. Ashley excitedly nodded and looked down on the shiny, pink paper the gift was wrapped in. “take care of this” she said, giving the gift to her grandpa before she took Mary’s and Heathers and the three ran into the living room where Ashley had built up a fort with help from the couch, blankets and pillow and a chair.

It didn’t take long until the doorbell rang again. When Ashley opened again, two of her friends from daycare, Ophelia and Eliana stood there. After another handing over the gifts to Ringo and the three running in, a light knock was heard on the doorframe. Elvis stood there in a light suit and a fedora. His beard and hair was brushed and he had new glasses since George had last seen him. Next to him a young lady with long, blonde hair and a light blue dress. “Hello George” Elvis said with a warm smile. “Hi” George answered, walking up and giving Elvis a hug “it’s nice seeing you again, it’s been a while” he continued. “It certainly has been, this is my daughter, Cynthia” Elvis said and looked over on the woman next him. “Hi” she said, shaking hands with George. “It’s nice meeting you” George said, giving her a smile.

The two was greeted by the others and it didn’t took long until the last guest, Ashley’s friend from daycare, Jade had arrived. Ashley was happy and soon all the kids was playing in the fort. 

“Ashley, do you want to open the presents?” George asked. The girls cheered and soon all the kids were sitting around the coffee table. Ashley took the gift that were from Mary, Heather and their family. She unwrapped the gift and the girls squealed when the paper revealed a rainbow coloured unicorn plush. “I picked it” Mary excitedly exclaimed.

The opening continued to Ashley getting play doh, a glitter everything machine and a water gun from her other friends. From Elvis and Cynthia, she got a Playmobil set with a woman and a horse in it. When she opened the package from her grandparents she squealed. It was a drum, not a professional drum or a drumkit but it was a drum even if it was a toy drum. It was pink and came with two drumsticks. When Ashley banged the drum with one of the sticks, she giggled when the drum let out a noise.   
When she opened the presents from her parents she smiled widely; it was a DVD with Tangled and an Ariel Barbie doll.

The birthday party went on. No one complained about Georges and Ringo’s cake and Ashley seemed very happy about the party. 

“George” George spun around as he heard his name, it was Elvis. “hi” George said. Elvis smiled and sighed “I heard from your fiancé that you were moving”. George nodded, looking down on his feet. “I’m gonna miss your store, where am I gonna go now?” Elvis said him too looking down. “another record store I guess, and I’m gonna miss you, Elvis”. Elvis chuckled “I guess that is true, but George I want you to look at me”. George looked up and the two looked into each other’s eyes “do you want to know my real name, George?” Elvis asked, giving him a smile. George nodded “that would be nice”, smiling back. “My real name is Emanuel” Elvis said, smiling. George nodded, not knowing what to say, instead he just hugged Elvis. “I’m gonna have to close the store in just some weeks, I can’t afford keeping it open, even if we weren’t moving, I wouldn’t be able to keep it open”. Elvis nodded and patted George on his back “I’m gonna miss you, always feel free to come and visit me whenever you’re in town. George nodded “thank you”.

__

The party was over, and Ringo was reading Ashley to sleep. Ringo’s dad, Harry had gone to sleep as well so it was just Elsie and George sitting in the couch, Elsie knitting and George lightly strumming his guitar. Aside from that, the room was quiet.  
“I’m so happy that you two have met” Elsie said. George smiled “thank you, I’m so happy that I have met Ringo”. “You’re excited about the move and the baby?” Elsie asked. George nodded and smiled “very, I’m nervous but I’m so excited”. “Did you know that Ringo actually didn’t want kids?” Elsie’s question threw George off “really?” he asked. She nodded “yeah, he said it when he was younger he said it, he was in a pretty bad relationship, but I have known that he is made to be a dad, and now when I am here and I see you three, I have that feeling but so much more, seeing you two makes me happy, seeing how happy you two are” she said. George nodded looking down trying not cry in front of Elsie. However he failed and she hugged him tightly. “thank you so much” he mumbled as Elsie started wiping away the tears.

“I’m gonna go and check on how Ringo is doing tucking in Ashley” George said after a while, standing up and walking up. From the outside he couldn’t hear neither Ringo or Ashley and as he opened the door he understood why. Ringo was asleep, with Ashley laying on his stomach. “Oh” George mumbled and closed the door as quietly as possible.   
“they’re asleep, and I’m gonna go to bed too” George whispered when he got back to the couch. Elsie nodded and the two whispered goodnights to each other.

When George went to bed however, he couldn’t help but to think of what Elsie had said, about Ringo didn’t want to have kids.

The thought didn’t end until about an hour later, when Ringo stumbled in. “Holy shit, sorry I fell asleep” he mumbled. George smiled “it’s fine, Ritchie can I ask you something?” he asked, looking Ringo up and down as he got undressed. Ringo nodded and unbuckled his belt and took off his pants. “Did you want to have kids? Like really?” George asked. Ringo got in bed and looked George deep into his eyes “I was in a bad relationship, where he wanted to get kids and I didn’t and we broke up, but then I met you, my sweet sweet Georgie, and sure I was uncertain if I wanted kids but you and Ashley have had me dreaming of a big family with you, and Georgie, I wouldn’t plan with Olivia to have her being a surrogate if I didn’t want to have kids” he whispered. George smiled over at his fiancé.  
“Oh, and one more thing” Ringo said, “you remember Magnus and Cecilia, right?”. George nodded “of course”. Ringo smiled “okay so, their eldest daughter has a cat, who just have kittens and they’re wondering if we would like to have one when we move to Sweden” he said. George smiled “you serious?”. Ringo nodded and the two smiled like idiots “we’re gonna be cat parents”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight time jump

The time went on to fast. Suddenly even Easter was over and Ringo was leaving tomorrow. George was sitting on their bed with Ringo’s bag next to him as Ringo was packing his last clothes into it. Ashley ran into their room and threw some of her own clothes into the bag. “I wanna go with you!” she shouted, tears running down her cheeks, Ringo leant down and picked up the little girl “it’s fine, sweetheart, it’s not too long until we meet again” he whispered, kissing Ashley on her forehead. George walked up and joined the hug. He tried to not cry, to stay strong in front of the little girl but it was hard. It didn’t help though, and George felt hot tears run down his cheeks. As he looked over on Ringo, he noticed the man’s blinking away tears.

Ashley slept in between the two men that night, Ringo read ‘Matilda’ to her as George laid on the other side of the little girl, listening too. When Ashley fell asleep the two men sneaked out. When George closed the door, the two broke down in tears. George pulled the older man into a hug. “I know it’s not too long but I’m gonna miss you” George whispered. “It will be fine, right? I will fix the house and stuff, get the kitten” Ringo mumbled and buried his head in Georges t-shirt. The two rocked back and forth and crying until there was no tears left.

“what are we gonna do?” Ringo whispered. “Technically we maybe should you know ‘do it’ but I’m not in the mood” George answered, stroking Ringo over his hair. Ringo shook his head “me neither”. The two instead just cuddled and soon went to get ready themselves. 

“I’m gonna miss you, it’s just like two months but still” George said while taking out the two’s toothbrushes. “one month and two weeks, I’m counting down” Ringo said, taking his toothbrush from George. “and three months until Olivia will hopefully get pregnant” George said, smiling at the thought. Ringo returned the smiled and answered; “Maybe next year this time we will have our own little baby”. 

__

The three was seated out on a train to the airport. Ashley was sitting in Ringo’s lap with George next to the two. 

“you have my drawing, right?” Ashley said, holding onto her dada. The airport was packed and the three made like a little island in the ocean of moving people. Ringo smiled at the little girl “of course, it’s a beautiful drawing sweetheart” he said. It was a drawing of the three, Ashley happily holding hands with her two dads. “I’m gonna miss you sweetheart, take care of daddy for me, promise?” Ringo said, making Ashley chuckle. She nodded “I promise”. Ringo smiled and hugged her and gave her a kiss on each cheek. He stood up and looked up on George “I love you, I’m gonna miss you both so much, I’m so in love with you Georgie” he stood up on his tip toes and the two kissed. The two hugged each other and in the end all three hugged. “Love you guys” Ringo said before he turned around and headed away to the security.

__

The apartment felt empty.   
When Ashley had gone to bed, George didn’t know what to do. Eventually it just led to him dishing and taking a shower before going to bed, only an hour after Ashley. Ringo had sent him a message when he had arrived at the house and the two had talked but since Ringo had work the next day, the two had said goodnight. George slept on Ringo’s side that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY THINGS WILL HAPPEN I PROMISE


	38. Chapter 38

The weeks had gone on. Since the shop had closed, George hadn’t barley left the apartment unless to meet up with Elvis for a walk or so, leave and pick up Ashley from daycare and to get food. Instead he mostly spent his days packing clothes and Ashley’s toys. Everyday Ringo would call George and Ashley on Skype and the family would talk. They usually did it as Ashley was going to bed and the girl would often fall asleep as the talk went on. George would then sneak out and then couple would talk on their own.

It was Monday and Ashley had gone to sleep. George was tapping up a bath as he and Ringo talked. “I just feel dirty, packing and all” George whispered. Ringo chuckled “don’t worry, I feel like that too, the house was dusty when I got here”. George smiled as he stepped into the bath “oh yes” he moaned. Ringo smirked “you like that?” he joked. “I would enjoy it more if you were here” George whispered. George could see Ringo smiling on the screen. Ringo was on his computer, working on work. He was wearing his reading glasses which made him look so hot.  
“Just one month and three days baby” Ringo said looking into the camera with a smile that nearly looked sad. “I can’t wait to meet you again, and to cuddle you, and for Ashley to see you again” George pulled his hair up in a bun. Ringo sighed “I can’t wait either, I had forgotten how cold it is to sleep alone, and I hope she’s taken care of you now like how she promised. George chuckled “she is, she helps me packing and stuff” George whispered, feeling his eyes getting heavy, as discreetly as possible he tried to yawn. Ringo seemed to notice “don’t feel like you need to talk, George go to sleep”. “I wanna talk to you though” George scoffed. Ringo shook his head “Georgie we’ll talk tomorrow, go to sleep baby”. “you sure?” George looked over on Ringo. “I’m definitely sure” Ringo said and gave him a warm smile.  
The two said goodnight and George emptied the bath before he tip toed over to their bed and fell asleep, on Ringo’s side.

__

It was Friday and George was packing when he got the call. “Hi George, it’s Brian from daycare, uhm Ashley has fallen down from a tree and we think it’s really bad” Brian said, making George blood run cold. “what uhm, Ashley, is she crying? I’m coming” George stuttered, already out in the hallway and putting on his shoes. “George you don’t need to come to the daycare, we’re at the hospital”. George stopped dead in his tracks “is she, is she really hurt?”. “it’s probably so that her arm is broken and they’re certain that she has a concussion”. George tried not to cry while on the phone “I’m coming, I will be there soon”. 

As soon as the phone call ended George called Ringo. “Ash..ash..Ashley’s hurt” George blurted out between sobs into the phone. “George, calm down, she’s hurt?” Ringo’s voice sounded worried. “mhm, she’s at the hospital” George whispered as he walked to the subway. “Baby don’t worry, I will try to get to you guys as soon as possible” Ringo said, trying to sound comforting but George could hear the worry in his eyes. 

__

George had tried to act calm but as he stormed into the emergency, he broke down. Brian comforted him and updated him. Ashley had broken her left arm and indeed had a concussion. Currently she was being operated on so George couldn’t see her quite yet. The only comfort George got was that she was gonna be fine and that Ringo had found a ticket for a plane that same day. 

Brian got asked what had happened and as he told about it, George was so close to break down again. Turns out that she and Sean had argued over something according to the other kid and before Brian or the other teacher could stop the little girl, Ashley was up in the tree and not long after, falling to the ground. Apparently according to the doctors, Ashley had been lucky and that it could’ve ended a lot worse for the girl.  
George was asked about her health and how she is as a person and told them about how her other dad would come too. After that it was nothing left to do other than to wait. Brian had had to leave after a while and George was alone, waiting. 

__

Just as he had been informed that Ashley was out of operation and would possibly wake up in about one or two hours, when Ringo messaged him that he had landed and soon would be on his way. George counted down the minutes, waiting. 

As soon as Ringo came into the waiting room, George had wrapped his arms around him. “it’s gonna be alright” Ringo whispered as the two hugged. George didn’t answer, he only hid his face in Ringo’s chest. 

The two men was led to Ashley’s room where she laid. She was still asleep and had her right arm in a plaster bandage. Seeing the little girl like this made George nearly break down in tears once again, Ringo wasn’t far from it either. “Her arms were broken in two different places so for the operation we thought it was best if we put her to sleep” a nurse explained. The two parents nodded, “thank you” George whispered. “I need to talk with you” Ringo said looking over on the nurse. She nodded and the two left the room. George sat down on the bed, stroking Ashley over her left arm “poor sweetheart, it’s gonna be alright”.

Ringo came back after a while “I talked to them about the move and they will get in contact with the hospital in Stockholm and they are gonna try to make it all work as smooth as possible with transferring data and taking care of her arm and stuff” Ringo explained. George nodded as Ringo sat down next to him. 

The two stayed quiet until they heard a noise from the little girl. The two nearly flew up from the bed looking down on the little girl that slowly was waking up. “daddy, dada?” she mumbled, blinking a few times to get used to it. “Hi” Ringo whispered. George couldn’t even say anything, he just looked down on the little girl. Ringo slowly stroked Ashley over her chin “tired?”. She only nodded as an answer and let out a bit yawn. “I’m gonna look for a doctor” George mumbled. 

__

Two hours later the three got into a taxi. Ashley had fallen asleep again and was leaning against George. “how long are you staying?” George whispered. “over the weekend, I wish I could’ve been staying longer” Ringo answered. 

As the two laid down in bed, George cuddled Ringo up to him tight.


	39. Chapter 39

Due to her concos, Ashley’s daddy and dada had made her pretty much just stay in bed. She herself had found it stupid. The doctor had said to her that the concos thing was her brain being shaken up. That couldn’t have been so hard. It must happen now and then for all people, but she had never had this bad of a concos before. One time when daddy that brought her ice cream, she had wondered what was under the bowl. She had then turned the bowl up side down, making all the ice cream spill down all over her. She had cried while dada and daddy had comforted her and hold her it was alright. But it wasn’t she hated it. She hated she couldn’t control it. Dada had given her a bath and she was then put in new warm pajamas and in her daddy and dadas bed. Daddy had then fed her with ice cream. It felt better then. It was strawberry so it was pink, just as her bandage was.

She remembered some of it, Seans mocking tone, how she started climb and the slip, after that it went black for some time before she woke up with everyone around her and her arm hurting really badly. She had cried and cried while Brian took her out to his car and driven her to the hospital. Brian had begged her to not look at the arm. However she couldn’t help it and as she saw it, she started to cry even more. She wanted daddy or dada, she wanted one of them to hug her and tell her how its gonna be fine. She missed dada and wished it was his car she was in, not Brian’s. 

When they arrived at the hospital she had been rolled away from Brian, which made her even more hysterical. She didn’t know anyone of these people, she wanted daddy, she wanted dada. She had cried so much, she hadn’t noticed they had stopped.  
A nurse sat down at the foot of the uncomfortable bed she was laying on. “hi, I’m Barbara, your name is Ashley, right?” she asked, smiling kindly. Ashley nodded and cried even more “I want daddy, I want dada!” she answered. “is the man that came with you here your daddy and dada?” the nurse asked. Ashley shook her head again, angrier this time “that’s Brian, and daddy and dada are different people”. “oh” Barbara answered “well I’m sure Brian are already calling them, and now Ashley, we are gonna do something to calm you down for the next stuff, alright? It won’t hurt I promise”. Ashley had thought for a moment before nodding again. Barbara smiled kindly, Ashley liked her, she seemed nice. Barbara put on a mask on Ashley. Soon she got dizzier and dizzier. 

__

She heard voices. She lifted her heavy eyelids to reveal her two dads. She tried to call on the two, which failed, but it made the two look over on her. She tried again “daddy, dada?”. Dada walked over and stroked her on her cheek whispering a “hi”. It was him, not a dream, dada was finally home again. 

Barbara came in a while later, she was holding three rolls of bandages. “Hi Ashley” she said “I’m glad the operation went well, now we only have one thing, what colour do you want on your bandage?” she held out the three bandages, one was blue, one white and one pink. “pink” Ashley mumbled.

After the bandage was put on, Barbara wrote her name on it, telling Ashley how she could do like that with her friends. They then played Ludo while Ashley’s dads talked to some boring doctor.

__

The next day she woke up in the middle of her two dads. She smiled before cuddling down on under the cover, trying to stay away from the sun that made her head ache and tried not to lay on her bandage, then it would hurt. But she wanted to stay there, her dads made her feel safe, even if they both snored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. concus is concussion, well what Ashley calls it  
2\. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT REALLY HAPPENS WHEN YOU BREAK SOMETHING, I HAVE NEVER BROKEN ANY BONE, THIS IS JUST HOW I KIND OF IMAGINE IT


	40. Chapter 40

Now concus was far from fun, but it also gave her the right to be a scientist. The first experiment was which chest was the most comfortable to lay on, daddy’s or dadas. Daddy’s was bonier but his was warmer. Dadas was softer but his cover was just up to Ashley’s hips, making it colder.

Second was how much it would hurt if she laid so she could see daddy. That meant laying on her bandage. It did hurt, a lot. However, it was nice laying against daddy, him massaging the back of her head and leaving small kisses there too. Then she would just see dada then. Not that it was anything wrong with that though, she loved dada.

__

“wanna hear something fun, Georgie?” Ringo asked, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist. Ashley had fallen asleep and the two had sneaked out. “what?” George looked down on the shorter man. “Olivia have gotten an earlier time for insemination, in just three weeks. AndIwantyoutwotocomehomewithmetomorrow” Ringo said, leaning against Georges chest. “what?”. ”I want you two to come with me tomorrow, everything is pretty much packed, the stuff to be sold, check with the landlord and see if they can sell it for us” Ringo said, giving George puppy eyes. George stayed quiet for a moment “plane tickets?” he mumbled. Ringo smiled “forgot that I work for the company, I can give them a call and try to get tickets”. George bit his lip and nodded “alright, uhm, we can try”.

George rang the doorbell to the landlady. She was thin and had curly hair falling down her shoulders. “yes?”. “Well you see we are planning on moving out tomorrow, and not all stuff we are planning on selling aren’t sold, maybe if you could help us sell it and you know, send us the money or something, please” George looked up on the woman so was even taller than him. The landlady smiled “oh uhm thought it was later but alright” the kind woman said. “thank you so much” George said, feeling the relief. “come in let’s talk about it” she said, opening the door to let George in.

__

Daddy and dada had been rude, just leaving her on her own. Thankfully dada had come back and laid down next to her. He was boring enough to talk to someone in the phone though. However he let her lay on his chest and he did play with her hair. “get off the phone dada” she whispered, trying to get to the turn off the call. Dada just took away her hand and kissed her unbroken hand. 

Finally, after an eternity, he said goodbye and put away the phone. “you wanna do something, should we look at something fun?” he said. Ashley quickly nodded as dada searched up something on his phone. “this is where we’re gonna sleep tonight” he let the little girl swipe the pics of the hotel at the airport. “we’re not gonna sleep here?” she looked up on her dada. “sweetheart, you guys are coming with me to Stockholm”. Ashley thought about it for a moment “then I has to say goodbye to every room” she jumped of the bed.

She walked into her bedroom, it was pretty much empty, except for her bed. She waved into the room. She then proceeded to do the same with all the other rooms too. Soon she was back where she started, in her own bedroom. She looked over the pink walls and the white bed. Soon she felt tears run down her cheeks, making her head ache. Soon two warm arms wrapped around her. “it’s gonna be fine, sweetheart, just relax, just relax” she heard dada whisper. She cuddled up in dadas lap, him comforting her. “I wanna see the house in Stockholm dada” she whispered. “tomorrow angel, you’re gonna see it tomorrow, and your very own room, it’s gonna be perfect”


	41. Chapter 41

George unlocked the door so Ringo could carry the sleeping girl in. They were in Sweden, they were home. Since the last time George had been there, a lot of furniture’s had been sat up. He was pretty impressed by Ringo. He followed his fiancé up the stairs. 

Ringo laid Ashley down in their bed, slowly backing out of the room. 

George wrapped his arms around him “what do you wanna do?”. Ringo sighed happily “marry you”. George buried his face in Ringo’s hair “me too”. “Maybe we can see if the courthouse has a time soon? We need witnesses, Swedish citizens, Magnus and Cecilia are probably up for being witness, Olivia can come too, and my parents would go crazy if we didn’t invite them, and Paul and Linda too probably, we should plan the wedding”. George smiled “definitely”. 

The list of guests wasn’t long, but George could sense something wrong with the list. “someone’s missing” he whispered. Ringo looked up on him and then down on the list “Elvis?” he asked. George nodded “yes, Elvis should be there, he should even be my best man, he was always supportive”. Ringo leant his head against Georges shoulder “it’s gonna be perfect”.

__

The sun stood high over the city of Stockholm. 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss each other” the administrator said. George didn’t need to be asked twice. He took Ringo’s face in his hands and the twos men’s lips met in a wonderful kiss. George felt Ringo smiled against his lips and he shouldn’t lie, he was smiling like an idiot he himself.   
Pulling apart, Ringo giggled, leaning their foreheads together “I love you” George could hear the older man whisper.

_

“isn’t it crazy how we didn’t know each other less than a year ago, and now we’re married, having one kid, two more on the fricking way” Ringo whispered, laying together with his husband in a bed in the wedding suite at Grand hotel Stockholm. Ashley were with her grandma and two grandpas, she had officially started calling Elvis her grandpa and he had no problems with it at all. With that it also had meant that she now saw Cynthia as her aunt and her son Julian as her cousin. 

“life feels perfect right now” George mumbled.

__

“hi sweetie” Ringo whispered, holding the screaming little baby girl close to his chest “let’s just change your diaper and don’t wake up the others, huh?”. The baby girl, Carmen calmed down as soon as her head hit her dadas chest and Ringo took the opportunity to check that her twin, Dhani, was still asleep and then sneak out. 

He turned the light on in the bathroom and got out a fresh diaper before laying Carmen down on the changing table. He carefully did the procedure George had taught him and then done himself many times. The baby girl was during the changing, entertained by her own little plush, a little reindeer she had gotten from her proud big sister.

“happy now, all nice and clean?” Ringo whispered as he was done, throwing the dirty diaper in the bin. Carmen giggled as Ringo held her close to his chest. Ringo smiled as the little girl let out a big yawn. “let’s put you to bed sweetie”

__

Ashley listened once again, making sure once again that neither her parents or siblings were home. She looked down on the test in her hands for the millionth time then repeated the words in her head over and over again; “your parents will kill you, but you’re 18 and you can do this”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being hacky


	42. Chapter 42

Ashley threw the positive pregnancy test in the bin, trying to hide it under toilet paper. Walking into her bedroom, throwing herself on her bed. She quickly sent away a message to Katie and Flora, asking them to come asap. Katie was her sister; her dads were in full progress of adopting her. She was the same age as Ashley, and it didn’t take long for them to become best friends. With that also came Katie to become best friends with Flora. Flora had been best friends with Ashley since their first day of school. When Katie joined them, they became like the three musketeers. Katie and Ashley shared room, but Flora pretty much lived there too. In a house with seven kids already in it, another one barely raised any eyebrows.

The Starkeys had moved out of the terrace house nearly ten years ago. The now lived in a bigger house, that still felt a bit cramped due to the family. After Dhani and Carmen was born when Ashley had just turned 6, only three years after they had adopted Alexandra, often called Lexie and Jacob from South Korea. Four years after that the baby of the family Tove from Nigeria joined and lastly two years ago the progress of adopting Katie began. The family now consisted of a total of nine people, ten if you counted their dog, a Scottish terrier named Basil. 

Both of her dads were doing good, da’ being the CEO of the company he always had worked at and her dad as a surgeon at the hospital. The family was doing good, and they were happy, well except for Ashley right now.

__

The relief she felt when she heard the door downstairs unlock and the two voices of her best friends was indescribable.  
“hello there Ash, something bothering you?” Flora asked as soon as she opened the door. The two girls sat down on each side of Ashley. “what would you say if I said that dad will kill me?” Ashley asked. Katie frowned “what do you mean?”. Ashley sighed “I’m pregnant”. The room got quiet, the only sound in the whole house was Basil light snoring from Tove’s room. “you’re kidding us, right?” Flora asked, scanning Ashley for clues to see if she was kidding. Ashley shook her head “I wish but nope, I’m preggo, expecting, bun in the oven, whatever you want to call it”. Katie and Flora hugged Ashley “awwe sweetie, it’s gonna be fine, it’s Dominic’s, right?” Katie asked. Ashley nodded “of course”. Dominic was her boyfriend of a year and a half. Her dad wasn’t too fond of the boy, something that her da’ was joking away as her dad being paranoid about losing his little girl.

“imagine though how cute the baby will be, Ash, who knows, maybe it will be born with blue hair” Flora said, ruffling Ashley’s neon blue dyed hair. Ashley giggled “poor kiddo”. The three looked at each before they started laughing like crazy. 

The sound of the door downstairs opening and closing made the three go quiet. Ashley tensed up when she heard her dads voices downstairs. “it’s gonna be fine, just stay calm” Fiona comforted. Ashley nodded and the three made their way downstairs. George was at the refrigerator, unpacking groceries while Ringo sat at the dinner table, massaging his forehead. “He’s getting sick, staying home tomorrow” George explained. “poor da’, hope you feel better soon” Katie said while Ashley just nodded and helped her dad unpack the last of the groceries. “I have to go guys, my dad’s wants me home for one time at least” Flora said with a chuckle. She hugged her best friends before leaving, whispering a good luck to Ashley.

__

“how does it feel?” Katie asked. It was late at evening and the two were sitting on each of their beds. “I’m not sure, weird when you think of it, but you know there’s a baby in there” Ashley whispered, stroking her belly. “what do you think Dominic will say?” Katie’s question made Ashley think for a moment. “I’m not sure, haven’t thought of it”. Katie nodded and picked up Basil “well if he don’t support you, just know that Flora, Basil and I will always support you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I see Ashley as a teenager, for you who don't know the girls name is Halsey and she is my fave together with Beatles, its actually from her the name Ashley comes from in his book so yeah but please feel free as seeing her however you want<33


	43. Chapter 43

Ashley acted sick the next day. Her dad had already gone to work while da’ was sick himself, he had been understanding and called in sick for her too. Katie had questioned her but she had also been understanding and wished her a good day before leaving for school. It was Friday anyway, a short day.

__

She was rewatching an episode of The office when someone knocked on the door. “come in” she said. Before even finishing that, the door was swung open, revealing her da’, holding something in his hand. “is this yours, is this, is this what I think it is?” he was holding the pregnancy test from yesterday. “it’s mine, uhm, I can explain, well actually I can’t”. Her da’ sat down on her bed, looking down on the test “it’s real?”. “mhm” she looked down at her hands seeing them nearly shaking. She felt two warm arms wrap around her “it’s gonna be fine”. The two stayed like that for a while, Ringo comforting her. Only a sound from the other room made them break apart. “it’s just Tove, she refused to go to daycare when I was staying home” Ringo explained. 

While the other kids didn’t nearly have a specific favourite when it came to their dads. Tove however had been stuck to her dada from day one. Not that she hated her daddy, but her dada was something special in her eyes. 

__

“is Dominic on for this?” Ringo asked. He was cooking lunch while Ashley sat at the kitchen table. “I haven’t talked to him about it” Ashley said, looking over on her da’. He was so calm about it, and so supportive about it all. “dad will kill me for this, right?” she mumbled. “he will probably be shocked but I think he will understand, you know, he still see you as a little girl” her da’ answered, putting down a bowl of spaghetti “everything will be alright”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short and sucky, I've literally have had writersblock for a whole week so this is all I have to offer, sorry


	44. Chapter 44

As her dad came home, her two dads started making dinner. She could hear the two laugh and talk while pots were slamering and stuff cooking. 

She pretty much rushed down as her da’ called them all down for dinner. 

What many people saw as a large dining table for all family and friends was their usual dining table for just their family. Their dads walked around, serving their kids since otherwise the table would be too much of a mess. The family sat down and the usual conversation about job and school and friends started. Katie could just get out that Flora and Dominic and the rest of the gang hoped Ashley felt better soon before Lexie talked about her game of soccer the following day. Their dinners were often like this and it was hard to keep it on just one topic before it changed. And as soon as the dinner had started, it was over. Both Lexie and Dhani were gone before neither of their parents had finished and Jacob were gone not long after that. Tove would then disappear into the living room to watch tv which only left four people at the table. Only one of them were unaware of the big change that was heading the family’s way. Her da’ was chatty and joked around, Ashley doubted that he would feel just as happy if he knew what was going on. 

__

It wasn’t until later it got out. “dad, da’ I need to talk to you” Ashley said, entering the kitchen as her dads were washing the dishes after dinner. “what is it sweetheart?” George asked, looking up at his daughter, giving her a warm smile. She looked over on her da’ who gave her an encouraging smile.   
She looked down for a moment before looking up again, looking into her dads’ eyes. “dad, I’m pregnant”. Her dad opened her mouth, only to close it again. “dad I-“ Ashley started, stopping, not knowing what to say.   
Before she could say anything else, her dad stormed out. “George!” her da’ shouted, quickly following him. She could hear the front door open and close and shouting for her dads outside. Soon after the door opened and closed again and her da’ reentered the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her “he just needs time angel, nothing to worry about”. 

__

It didn’t get better when her dad got home. Her dads were screaming at each other from the other room. Just as Ashley and Katie was about to lay down a slight knock was heard from the door. “come in” Katie said, trying to not be heard by their dads who still were fighting. “can we sleep here, Tove’s scared” Lexie said, holding her little sisters’ hand. The big sisters looked at each other and then nodded. “lets move over my bed so it’s next to yours for more space” Katie said, getting out. Ashley nodded and together the four moved it over. 

As soon as the beds were in place, Jacob and Dhani joined them aswell. “read this” Lexie whispered, holding up a Pippi Longstocking book “Tove wanted one of you to read it”. “Alright” Ashley said as her siblings came closer to her. She opened the book, reading out loud. 

When the book was done they all laid down, soon falling asleep as their parents fighting calmed down.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating and sorry for this being short. I've had a hard time finding inspiration but hopefully I will write more soon<33

“So can you feel it?” Dominic asked. He had been shocked at first hearing about it but thankfully was supportive and even excited about it. She couldn’t say the same about her dad. He had barley acknowledged her since she told him about the baby five days ago. “I don’t really feel it yet, but I will” Ashley said, leaning against her boyfriend. It was nearly midnight and Ashley knew she should be home, they had school tomorrow and she wouldn’t be able to finish the year due to the pregnancy and had to work extra hard the coming months. Like he could read her mind, Dominic laid his head against her shoulder “everything will be alright my love” he whispered, “my little English flower”. Ashley took a deep breath. She could smell his cologne and it calmed her down. “we should go” Dominic whispered. Ashley nodded and stood up. Dominic wrapped his arm around her waist and the two walked towards her house in quietness. Sometime far away they could hear a train and some people, probably drunk, screaming about something. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow” Dominic said, kissing her on her lips and one time on her forehead. “goodnight” Ashley whispered as Dominic walked away, on his way to the train. Even though she knew he couldn’t see her, she gave him a quick wave before unlocking the door.

The hallway was dark and Ashley could hear her da’ snoring from upstairs. She tiptoed into the kitchen where she stopped immediately. Her dad was sitting at the table, looking down on his coffee cup. “hi dad” she whispered, making him look up, only to stand up and walk up to the sink, putting it in there before turning around. He was about to open his mouth when he felt her arms wrap around him. “please dad, please talk, please just understand” she whispered, burying her face into Georges knitted shirt. He felt his eyes getting wet and tearing up as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.


	46. Chapter 46

George pulled out of his husband and groaned, feeling satisfied as he walked away to the bathroom connected to their bedroom to throw away the condom. He came out and looked over on Ringo. He was still laying in bed, looking up on the ceiling. George walked over, laying down on top off him, wrapping his arms around his husbands’ neck “deep thoughts tonight my love?”. Ringo looked up on him “you should talk to him”.

It’s been five months since Ashley had found out about the baby and was now seven months in. Because of that, Dominic had pretty much moved in and the couple now stayed in the guestroom downstairs. But even with Dominic in the house, George had chosen to avoid him as much as possible. 

“I’m not sure Ritchie, I mean what is he doing here?” George whispered, rolling off Ringo but keeping his arms around his neck. Ringo sighed “he’s the father of your unborn grandchild, and he cares for Ashley and the baby”. George groaned “she’s just a kid”. “She’s not a kid, Georgie, she’s 18. But she loves you and needs your support. So even if you don’t like Dominic, which I don’t understand because he is so sweet, please pretend you do, or try at least” Ringo said, as he unwrapped Georges arms from himself and turned over to sleep. It didn’t take long time until he felt his husband pick him up in bridal style “time for a shower my love”.

__

George walked into the kitchen. Katie and Ashley sat next to each other, writing down bunch of names. Dominic, Dhani, Tove and Carmen as well sat at the table, eating breakfast. All of them except for Ashley had to go to school or daycare. This far into the pregnancy, the school didn’t see it as a good idea to let Ashley go. Not like George would’ve wanted her to go now, it felt like she could give birth any time by now. “good morning George” Dominic greeted him as George poured himself a cup of coffee. “morning” George answered back as he sat down next to Katie. “Daddy isn’t up yet?” Tove asked, looking worryingly over at her dad. “He’s getting dressed right now, sweetie, he’ll be down soon” George said, giving her an encouraging smile.

As soon as they could hear footsteps from the stairs, Tove disappeared out to the hallway only to come back seconds later held by Ringo. “your hair need washing tonight” he said, giving her a peck on her cheek. 

Ringo put Toves curly hair into two gentle buns for the day as the rest of the people in the household got ready to leave. Dominic kissed Ashley before rushing away to catch a bus, Katie tried to call Flora who was supposed to drive her, Dhani, Carmen, Jacob and Alexandra had already rode away on their bikes to not get late. 

George took Tove with him to drop her off at daycare and kissed Ringo on his cheek before leaving as well. Left in the house was Ringo and Ashley. Ringo worked from home, not letting Ashley be alone in the house in case something happened, the only time he would leave was for meetings, but he pretty much forced her to come with him to the building. 

__

Ashley drew out a flower on the paper. She was at her da’s office, just drawing while waiting for him to get done with his meeting. As she started the second flower, she felt a light little kick. It definitely wasn’t the first one, the little peanut inside her was active and had woken up plenty of times by the peanut getting in a good kick. The nickname peanut her da’ had given the baby when he found out they weren’t planning on finding out the gender until the birth. Ashley had already the peanut its names though. If it was a girl; Catalina Frida Agnetha, first name Catalina, and a boy; Benny Björn Eric, first name Eric. Dominic didn’t seem to have any problems with naming the baby after ABBA or a Disney prince, in fact it was he who had come with the name Catalina, the original name of the English queen Catherine of Aragon. She stroked the bump as the kicks continued. “don’t worry peanut, I can’t wait either for you to come out” she whispered. 

__

Coming home, it felt like a dream. Her boyfriend and dad were talking. Actually talking, not just muttering or two words now and then. They were in a full-blown conversation about which flower was the best one, tulips or sunflowers. Now Ashley knew her boyfriend knew absolutely nothing about flowers and therefor tulips had no chance of winning. “I don’t think your dad has much against Dominic anymore” her da’ whispered with a chuckle.


	47. Chapter 47

The night was quiet under the full moon in the end of May and everyone in the house was asleep. That until a loud scream erupted from downstairs, causing the small terrier Basil to start barking as well. As George and Ringo hurried down the stairs, they saw their daughter in absolute pain, one hand clutching her boyfriend’s shirt and the other over her 9 months stomach. “we think her water broke” Dominic whispered with obvious panic in his voice as he saw his girlfriend’s parents. “I’ll call you parents, Dominic grab the bag you guys had packed and George take care of Ashley” Ringo instructed before returning up the stairs to grab his phone. 

George took Ashley in his arms as Dominic turned around to get the bag. “it’s gonna be fine sweetheart, stay calm” George whispered as Ashley groaned. They could hear her da’ talking on the phone upstairs and then talking to Katie to take care of her siblings. While Dominic returned with the bag, George put on Ashley’s shoes. Dominic helped her to take her jacket on before the two men put on their own outerwear. Ringo hurried down the stairs and put his on as well. Dominic lead Ashley out as Ringo took the bag and George unlocked the car and pretty much pushed the other three in. “does it hurt?” Dominic asked as George backed out of the driveway. Ashley nodded and rubbed over the stomach. “remember what the doctor said, deep breaths, it’s gonna be fine” Dominic said, stroking his girlfriend’s hair. 

“George, that is the lane for the hospital, turn over” Ringo said. “it’s not easy, Ritchie, I haven’t been there in a while” his husband muttered. The two started a small argument which ended when Ashley suddenly screamed “fuck that hurt” she said. “that’s gotta be contractions” Dominic said, stroking over the stomach “it’s gonna be fine”. “I’m gonna call the hospital, tell them a woman is pretty much ready to give birth” Ringo said, picking up his phone. 

As George pulled up to the entrance for the maternity ward, nurses was quick to get Ashley into a wheelchair and had rolled her in. Ringo handed over the bag with their stuff to Dominic and smiled “good luck”. Dominic smiled back before hugging both of his girlfriend’s parents “I’m not the one who needs the luck, but thanks you two for supporting us” he said before breaking the hug and running following his girlfriend into the hospital. Ringo smiled and took his husbands hand and squeezed it lightly “she’s gonna be fine, our little girl”.

George and Ringo sat closely together as Dominic’s parents arrived. His mother was from New Zeeland, seeing her it was obvious who Dominic had gotten most of his looks with his dark eyes, black curly hair and tan skin. His dad who were Swede full and through, only things Dominic really gotten from was the tallness and smile. “how is she doing?” he asked as the two said down on the bench in front of theirs. George shrugged “we haven’t heard anything, we got here about twenty minutes ago, since then nothing”. “The whole city seemed to have agreed to only show red lights for us, how was it for you?” Dominic’s mom asked as she took off her coat. “thankfully we didn’t, Ashley’s water broke at home so we were also super stressed” Ringo said with a chuckle. “hopefully the little baby will come soon then” Dominic’s dad said with a smile. Ringo nodded and looked out the window, seeing it was getting lighter outside, the colour turning more pink and orange. 

__

The baby was laid down on Ashley’s chest. Peanut had calmed down after screaming and now laid there, still red and eyes closed. “congratulations, it’s a girl” the nurse said. “Catalina” Ashley whispered, looking down at the infant. A nurse came and cleaned the little girl up and put her in a blanket before she was laid down on her moms chest again. “she’s beautiful” Dominic whispered leaning his head against Ashley’s. “I can’t believe she’s here, sorry if I’m sweaty” Ashley said before giggling. Dominic kissed her on her forehead “that’s nothing, not when she’s here”. The little girl then opened her eyes, looking up on her parents for the first time. “she’s got your eyes” Ashley whispered looking up at her boyfriend for a second, who just nodded as he looked down on the baby. The two continued to look at their daughter and both hearts melted when she grabbed onto Ashleys finger with her tiny, tiny hand. 

George looked down at the baby in his arms, his granddaughter. “hi” he whispered. He was alone with the infant and his own daughter. “have you ever thought what would happen if you know, mom didn’t leave?” Ashley asked as George gave Catalina back to her. “once and twice, I think we would maybe move to some boring grey house somewhere and I would be forced to get a job like a math teacher or something else boring and have another kid or so. But I believe we would be divorced by now if I’m being honest, but I wouldn’t be with Ritchie, sadly” George said, “he’s the love of my life, I can’t imagine him with another man, and I hate to imagine it”. “then don’t. He loves you too much” Ashley said. “too much?” George looked up at her daughter. “I mean you two aren’t the most discreet when it comes to showing your love. You literally kissed him, I hate to say it but passionately in the middle of H&M some days ago, and I mean you aren’t quiet and too many times I have walked in on you guys, and don’t get me started on the ehum vampire bites dad, I was four and you just played along, acting all innocent about them like you knew I one day I was going to figure it out, I swear-“. George cut his daughter off “I get it, I’m sorry sweetheart” he said with a laughter. Ashley shook her head “it’s fine, I guess it’s good that you’re still in love I guess”. George looked down on Catalina again “I can’t believe she is here, I can’t believe my baby had a baby” he said, tearing up. Ashley smiled, “my own sunshine, who someday hopefully will love ABBA”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this story is coming to an end  
After nearly 50 (!) chapters it's soon over, just the epilouge left.   
I hope you have enjoyed this story, I myself has loved writing it though it has been bumps in the road. I've got some ideas for stories so yeah look out for them if you would like to, however thank you all so much for reading this fic, I send all my loving to you (pun intended)<33


	48. Epilouge

8 years later

“Is everything done?” George said as he took a cherry tomato from the salad. Ringo playfully smacked his husbands’ hand “it’s done but please save for the other, I think you’re not the only one who wants to eat”. George nodded “mhm ofc” he mumbled as he kissed his husband, cheekily squishing one of his asscheeks. Ringo shrieked but kissed back and took George by his tie and pulled him closer. “kids are coming, no porn please”. The couple and looked up at the now 20-year-old Carmen who was carrying the now old terrier Basil. “can’t promise that, your da’ here is a snack” George said with a wink. Carmen rolled her eyes “Tove’s coming down soon, she doesn’t need to witness that”. George giggled while Ringo just shook his head and disappeared into the kitchen.  
George wasn’t late to follow him and looked over on his husband and Lexie, now 17 was fixing the last details of the lunch while Jacob was playing a game on his phone.

“it’s just family, I doubt anyone will judge your food darling, it’s always delicious” George said, walking up and wrapped his arms around Ringo from behind. “well I want it to be good and I’m not sure if you’re the best judge to that. You will eat any food that I put in front of you and call it delicious” Ringo said, putting Brussel sprouts down in a bowl that he then handed to Lexie to put on the table. “well yes, you’re an excellent chef, love” George whispered and kissed him on his neck. “please stop making out in front of your kids” Jacob muttered. George walked up to him and ruffled the 17-year old boy’s hair “are you gonna put on something else than pajamas or just stay like this when they come?”. Jacob muttered something and went upstairs. “great parenting” Ringo said, fixing peas he then put in Dhani’s hands to send him away to the dining room with them. “and that is my love?” George asked with a chuckle. “I just want a nice Christmas, is it too hard to get?” Ringo asked, walking up to George who was leaning against the table in the kitchen. George put his hands under Ringo’s shirt and carefully massaged the mans back “of course not darling”. 

“does this look good?” Tove had appeared in the opening to the kitchen. Ringo quickly removed Georges hand and nodded “you look amazing sweetheart”. Tove spun around in her red dress “you know what would be good, so more people can see it?”. “you’re not getting Instagram sweetheart, you’re still a kid” George said, wrapping his arms around his husband. “I’m 12 dad! I’m a teenager soon” Tove whined. “yes, but the age limit is 13 and maybe not even then you get to, you’re still a baby” Ringo said, leaning his head against Georges. Tove groaned and disappeared into the living room. 

The doorbell rang on in an innuendo as Ringo made his way to the door. His grandson, Tor greeted him as he opened the door. “hi grandpa!” the six-year-old greeted as he hugged Ringo. “hi there, merry Christmas” Ringo answered as he hugged back. “merry Christmas” Tor answered before running in to take of his shoes. Seconds later he was greeted by Catalina “merry Christmas!” she said, smiling widely, showing him that some of her teeth’s were missing. “merry Christmas, look at you! Soon you won’t have any teeth left” Ringo said, ruffling the hair of the eight-year-old. He then looked up to see his daughter, her husband and his youngest grandchild. “hi daaa’ merry Christmas!” Ashley said, hugging him while still holding her daughter, Clementine. Clementine was just 2 and looked tired. “she slept in the car” Dominic said, who was standing behind Ashley. “good morning, angel, merry Christmas” Ringo said as Ashley handed Clementine over so she could take of her shoes and outerwear. 

“merry Christmas sweetheart” George said, entering the hallway. “Merry Christmas dad” Ashley said, giving him a hug. Ashleys hair was no longer blue but her dark natural hair was back and was now a bit longer than to her shoulders, but she had kept her bangs. 

“merry Christmas Dominic” he said, giving his son in law a hug. “merry Christmas George, mom sent with us some food for you guys, what’s in there I’m not even sure” Dominic said with a chuckle and handed over a paper bag full of food. “thank you, we always need food”. “we got loads of food already, Georgie” Ringo said, helping Clementine to take of her shoes. “yes, but we always need more” George said with a wink before disappearing into the kitchen. 

“Caroline?” Clementine asked, looking up at her grandfather. “soon, sweetheart. She will-“ he was interrupted by the doorbell ringing “-come now” Ringo ended. Clementine walked over and clumsily opened the door, revealing her oldest cousin Maxwell. He had been born a year after Catalina but was already taller than her. “Caroline?” Clementine asked, worryingly looking up her cousin to then looking behind him at the car she knew her auntie and uncle owned. “she’s coming” Maxwell said while walking past her but immediately was stopped by his grandfather, “merry Christmas!” Ringo said, hugging the young boy. “merry Christmas grandpa” Maxwell answered, hugging back. It didn’t take a lot before Tor came running from the living room. Maxwell was his biggest idol and followed him around whenever the family would meet up. His cousin never complained though and let his younger cousin following him around. 

Next one inside was Katie with Caroline in her arms. Clementine immediately smiled widely, excited to see her cousin of the same age. Ashley giggled and held her daughter up. The cousins were already giggling and trying to poke at the other. The only time they seemed unhappy was when their moms insisted on hugging each other and wishing a happy Christmas. However, when they were sat down they started playing and ended up nearly rushing into their grandfather. “what kind of mischief are you two up to?” George said, earning giggles from the two girls. They together got a hug from their grandfather before they decided that they had something more important to do and decided to run in into the living room. 

The last ones to enter the house was Katies husband and daughter, Alexander and Angie. The five-year-old was immediately hugged by her grandfathers. Alexander chuckled and looked at Dominic who just shook his head and smiled. The two both knew how much their two fathers in law would spoil their grandchildren. 

The whole family was seated in the dinner room. Food was served and passed around. The talking went from Alexanders fashion company, the kids’ in school and everything else beyond the moon. 

After the lunch it was time for the regular everyone-gets-thrown-out-the-house-so-I-can-do-the-dishes tradition that Ringo had set up some years ago. So, while he stayed inside and fixed with dishes and leftovers, everyone else stepped outside. While most of the family started a snowball fight, Caroline, Clementine and George decided to do something much less violent. George watched the two toddlers build up a chubby little snowman in the front yard. “Done” Caroline said after placing the last piece of snow on the snowman. “is it done now?” George asked. Clementine nodded. “Should we go ask grandpa if we have a carrot for a nose?” George then asked. The two girls nodded and started walking as fast as they could in the high snow. The man couldn’t help but to chuckle at the cute sight of the two girls. He could see the girls were tired and probably needed a nap after this. 

Ringo couldn’t help but to smile widely at the two toddlers trying to explain that they needed a carrot for a snowman. It was a bit confusing, sort of like watching chip and dales but also very cute with the girls pointing and talking over each other. It ended with Ringo having to end his dishing duty for a moment to put the carrot on the snowman. After that he took the two toddlers in and helped the two take off their outerwear and gave them their pacifiers before putting them in his and Georges bed for them to take their afternoon nap. 

Ringo continued with his dishes and soon was joined by Ashley and Katie. “Dad, Dominic and Alexander teamed up and it’s now the third world war between them and all the others” Katie said with a chuckle. Ringo laughed “are they winning?”. Ashley looked at him and laughed “are you kidding? Alexander is wearing a suit underneath his jacket, Dominic is wearing his pattered brown leatherjacket, dad is the only one of them who is dressed properly for this, they’re losing da’”. “at least they’re having fun” Ringo said, looking at his daughters. “we have to be prepared for a couple of sick husbands I suppose” Katie said, giggling. “And not the good sick” Ashley commented, giggling as well. 

After 30 minutes the rest of the family came back in, causing commotions so the toddlers woke up. While the rest of the family sat down in the living room, Ashley and George stayed in the kitchen. Ashley looked up at one of the photos on the refrigerator, the two in their old apartment when Ashley was about four. “can’t believe how close yet far away that feels” George whispered. Ashley nodded “right for you met da', so many things that changed”. Right after she said that, ABBA started playing out in the living room, making George smile “But some things never do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this pretty long epilouge, we say goodbye to this little world, thank you so much for reading this, I hope yuo hav enjoyed it<33 I realised I have written this story in more than 6 months (!!) thank you thank you thank you<3


End file.
